The Many Tribulations Of A Flower
by UniqueWeirdNarutoFanatic
Summary: Ino Saga: "The Many Tribulations Of A Flower": Ino, is a lost, hurt soul searching for her purpose in life. When she is forced to move in with the Uchiha's, what will happen? Sidepairings: ItaIno NaruHina. Mixture of OUR world and the Naruto cha. world!
1. Being Me, Being You

_**Summary: Includes all Naruto characters! Ino Yamanka is a regular eighteen year old with a stubborn attitude and a sudden life change, Sasuke is an unappreciative man who see's girls and life as nothing. But these two opposites have much in common that can lead to something more.**_

_**Author: I don't own Naruto Shippuuden and I just want you to remember the website is called Fan Fiction and I'm a fan who writes Naruto Fictions. Thank You and enjoy.**_

_**Plot: Konoha's in war for their land and hiding of their jinchuriki which few no about. **_

_**Chapter 1: Being me, Being you**_

_The light burned her aquamarine eyes just as she reawaken. Her arm covered them up as she slipped out of her red satin sheets. Today, was just like every other day, bright early and another day of college. She attended 'Konoha Ninja Skills Academy.' They taught about everything. History of ninja that protected their village, teaching and being a nurse which Ino was going for, were just half of it. Unlike her dad, Ino was a ordinary, eighteen year old girl who lived within Konohagakure with the rest of her mortal neighbors, as far as she knew.. She sighed as she jumped into the first set of __clothes__ her eyes managed to see. She looked in the mirror and smirked. Her hair was all down and blonde as usual. But, her outfits weren't the same as it use to be. Ever since that 'day', Ino dressed in more 'tomboyish' clothes. Her body was covered in a long black shirt with long sleeves. Her pants were baggy and hung down a bit. As for the skirt and 'helpless' attitude she had years ago, were gone. Being a careless badass was just her thing now._

_"Ino, you're gonna be late for your class!" _she heard echoing up her stairs to her room.

Growling, she grabbed her plain purse like bag and stomped down the stairs. Frowning, she looked at her dad as she grabbed her favorite, pudding.

"Good morning Ino. I-I love your gear. Its not like the original Ino but-"

She rolled her light blue eyes and glared at her uptight dad, "Hey dad, we've been through this. It's no big deal, can you please except the new me? I thought you would actually like me not being so girly."

Smiling weakly he replied, "Yes Ino, I accept you, it's just so different."

_'Old man, it's been two years. I accepted your lifestyle ever since I was born' _It was true, her dad, was so in denial about her appearance.

"Yea dad, that's good to know. I'm off." she slammed the door and walked to her nearby college. Ino Yamanka's life was full of random ideas, she was attending a random college and randomly co-owned the flower shop with her father. Boring….her true goal was for the village to be out of war and for her dad to be free. She heard the war was caused by some guy who wanted the nine tailed fox whom lived in Konoha. They hadn't told anyone about it or who carried it….but she didn't care.

"Hey Ino." sighed a voice, coming from her right.

Without knowing it, she was already at her school, "Shika, hi. It's nice to see someone who accepts me and doesn't pressure me into going back to my old looks." she hugged her friend. It sounded really robotic and weird but she meant every word.

Shikamaru, were one of her many friends but he was more laidback. As in careless and a cloud fanatic. But she accepted him as he did her. They'd known each other for years now and the friendship hasn't yet to bitter. "Oh, dad still being….dad?" he asked, glancing over at her and grinning. They sat down in their seats, his being on the right side of hers.

"Yea, he just doesn't understand me. I was so tired of being that girly Ino." she then stared her friend in the eyes, "Shi Shi, she called him that, which he hated but accepted, do you like the new….me?"

"Yea" he answered, then chuckled, "It's actually not new but I honestly like it better."

Ino grinned, "Thanks."

"Hey guys!" called out Naruto Uzumaki. He, was also one of her closest friends. "Ino, you look like one of those rockers, cool!" Naruto yelled 'strumming' his stomach with his tongue swaying side to side. "

"Uh, Thanks. But…..I'm not a rocker, I still look somewhat normal…" she suddenly felt a little insecure, "You know what Naruto, you really have a way to put people down." she mumbled.

He frowned, "No, Ino, I love it, I'm sorry." he ran over and pulled her into a tight hug. He was always so compassionate when it came to her, "You know you're my girl…."

Ino smiled while Shikamaru frowned, "Naruto, calm down and sit down." he ordered.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru." Naruto was somewhat toned down. Well, a lot. When he was younger, he was treated a little different from all the others by the sensei's and little to none kids, he never knew why and so didn't she. He had many outbursts and played many tricks due to the treatments. Anyhow, Naruto and Ino's relationship was kind of different from hers and Shikamaru's. When she was younger, her and Naruto were never really close. In school, he was usually loud and obnoxious, which she hated. She'd admit, he became her friend once she changed her whole persona. So, the 'tragedy' which affected her whole life gave her a 'little brother.' Soon enough, the rest of the students came in and sat down. Two of them was Sakura Haruno, she along with Hinata were her best female friends. Sakura waved while Hinata nodded and sat down. In Hinata's world, that meant 'hi'.

Naruto turned towards her and smiled, "Hello Hinata."

Like always, she blushed and for some reason bowed while Sakura snickered, "H-Hello Naruto, g-good morning." she responded elegantly. She held her head down and plopped in her seat. Ino didn't understand why she'd always did that. She was so intelligent, caring, deep, understanding and beautiful. Ino figured that out one day when she was in her worst conditions. There was no reason for her to be so shy and insecure.

Suddenly, an elbow pounded on Ino's desk as she jolted her head towards the loud thud, "Hey Ino!" It was TenTen and the rest of her group Neji and Rocklee. Ino looked at the carefree girl with a raised eyebrow, "So," she continued, "You having another bash! Last year, some girl got knocked up by a stranger and some dude had an overdose!" Uh, yeah. Those were not good memories, luckily her dad didn't find out.

Ino was about to respond but got distracted by Neji's glare and Rock Lee's stare. "Hey guys," she punched Neji in the arm with a light chuckle. She didn't know why, sometimes her boyish instincts kicked in. He didn't move an inch but he sort of smirked, "Hello Ino." Neji was just one of those guys that were really, what you call, anti-social but…'cool' nonetheless. They were more of associates but she still liked him. Although, it could get no further than that, courtesy of TenTen's crush. Yea, she knew, so did everybody. She'd admit, he was cute but they were so different. It was not like she was interested anyway.

Rock Lee smiled, "Hello Ino Yamanaka, you look lovely today!" he put one arm on his hip while the other was raised up waving. Rock Lee was always different from the rest of them. Even though they never really talked much, she admired his courage and confidence in himself.

"Hi Lee."

TenTen huffed and sighed, still staring at her, "Well Ino!"

"It all depends if my dad is still out doing his shitty job, than yeah. But…I don't even have a theme."

"Forget it, we're all grown, let's just party!" Ino sighed, TenTen was so wild nowadays, back in junior high, she was the three c's. Calm, cool and collected. But who was she to talk?

"I'll see Teny, kk?" she smiled and her group finally went to take their seats.

"Good morning class," called out a masculine deep voice. He approached the classroom and smiled at the students. 'He' was Itachi Uchiha, their young teacher. His eyes were pure black just like his hair, He mostly wore it up in a pony-tail but today he left it down.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha!" called out the girls in awe. He waved and smirked causing them to blush and sigh lovingly. Gag. Ino, well she thought he wasn't ugly but guys were just guys and the cute ones were the most dangerous. You can say she had some bad experiences back then. The class went on and took forever as usual while Ino waited for the teacher to dismiss them. She watched as Itachi closed up a book and looked towards them, "Well class, this days about to end….I really want you guys to think about your future carefully. Whatever it may be." They all nodded silently.

Ino counted down, "5-4-3-2-1 _-ring!-_ Kiba was the first to glide out the classroom along with Shino quietly following behind.

"Ino, I'll accompany you," Shikamaru sort of yawned.

"Yea, me too." Naruto said while running up.

She nodded as they walked by her side, "So, I was thinki-"

"Ino!"

The three heads turned around suddenly. "Yea, teach?" He gestured for her to come by him. The two boys stood by the doorway, "I'll be back guys." she walked over towards him with confusion, "Yes?"

Itachi grinned at her, "Ino, I admire your intelligence. You did great this year….you're my best student."

"Wow, so many compliments. Thanks, Itachi."

He grinned once again, she never addressed him as Mr. Uchiha like his other students. When he thought about it, she was….disrespectful in a way but he was use to that. " How is it that you understand so much about the ninja world?" he asked while leaning in on her.

"Well, my father is a shinobi and like the rest of us, we were trained by great people. So I just know a lot about the sh-, I mean…stuff."

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle, "….That's wonderful. Remember, the last days of class are important so please, be here. I would hate for my best student to be absent."

Ino looked into his dark eyes. He was so….pleasant and didn't jump on her for being…her. Weird though, she was starting to feel…comfortable around him. "So, that's all teach?"

He stared at his student for a while, "I just wanted to congratulate you on that."

"Yeah, thanks. See you when I see you." Ino stood up and walked back by the door.

"What did he want?" Naruto asked.

Ino shrugged, "I guess he just wanted to congratulate me or something. But hey, who's up for coming over my house?" she asked while looking back and forth at the two.

Shikamaru yawned, "Well, whatever. My house is lame. So I'm in."

-**Uchiha's- **

Itachi turned the key to open his front door. Bending down, he grabbed the newspaper from the porch and accidentally bumped into someone while walking in, "Excuse me." he looked up and saw a lady 'bout nineteen with blue eyes and blonde hair. She was tall, thin and looked clueless.

"Oh, I'm sorry Itachi." she apologized with a smile and blush.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Yea I am to….Uh, dear, who are you?" he had always been very polite to women. Something a lot of mean hated.

The girl followed the man into his kitchen, "I'm Sasuke's girlfriend, Ni. We've been on and off for a while now." Oh yeah, his 'girlfriend' or how Sasuke liked to call them…girl of the day. He had girlfriends every day of the week. His little brother really didn't respect women now, but he use to…then. Itachi glanced over at her, "Where is Sasuke?"

Ni pointed up the stairs, "We're about to go on a date. Um, please do me a favor and tell him I'll be outside. Thanks babe."

Itachi nodded as she left the house. Sasuke had been this way for years now, girl on to girl, almost lost his virginity at the age of fifteen…long story, and he didn't give a damn about anyone but himself.

"So, you made it home, huh marks?" Sasuke asked while walking down the stairs. He called Itachi 'marks' because of the lines decorating the sides of his nose.

Itachi nodded, "Yea, I'm here. Listen Sasuke, you need to take a break from this dating thing. Ni, seems like a nice girl an-"

"Who the hell is Ni?" Sasuke scowled.

"Your girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, her. So many names, so many girls. I forgot… Anways, you can't give me any advice. Every girl adores 'Mr. Uchiha'." he scoffed back, "Just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of your's!", slamming the door shut, the younger Uchiha was gone.

"Coming from the guy that's eighteen and still don't have his own place," Itachi mumbled to himself. He had been use to his little brother's temper, no wonder their father entrusted Sasuke's life to him, because no matter what, he still loved his kin. Opening up the newspaper, Itachi read from line to line. Well…Konoha's shinobi's won again… It started years ago, people from different villages fought for their own selfish reasons….including one in particular that no one was to speak of. It really got no where. Everyday, kid's fathers died trying to protect their village. Itachi found that wrong, there should be no war, only peace. But that would never happen….not in the deadly battle they called life.

**Thank You. I promise, it will only get better. Btw, tell me what you think. Once again, Thanks for reading.**

**-Mizundastudz**


	2. During The Party

**Chapter 2: During The Party**

Ino, Shikarmaru and Naruto entered her house in a matter of minutes. "Uh guys, go up to my room." she nearly whispered while they followed the command. She could sense her dad was here and all though they didn't get along that well, she appreciated his company. It was only once in every blue moon he was home. He got called in on missions a lot. She crept to the kitchen and saw her dad, reading his mail. He looked up and smiled.

"Ino, hi."

"Hi dad, are you here for...now?"

He frowned a little, "I'm all ears. Anything you have to tell me?"

Ino sat down by him, her eyes zoomed in on his, " Uh, dad. I know a had a rough start out this morning….ok…um…how can I say this… I'm just glad your-" The loud knocks on the door interrupted her. "I'll get it," she got up and walked over to the locked entrance, "Who is it?"

"We need Inoichi."

Ino's light blue eyes widened as she swung it open. Standing in front of her were two older looking, built men. "You need him, again?" she mumbled. Ino hated to see her dad leave, everyday could be his last. She was tired of being worried every night.

Inoichi popped up, "Well, I guess we can finish this conversation later. I'll see you when I get home," he pulled his only daughter into a hug, "I love you."

"Hey, Ino wh-" Shikamaru's loud stomps hit the stairs. He stopped once he saw what was going on**. **_Not this again. _

A tear ran down her cheek, "But dad…"

The two men grunted, "We have to go Inoichi!"

"Ino, go on and have your fun," he let her go, "Remember, I'm doing this for our village and especially you."

Her hand wiped away the lonely liquid as she cleared her throat. The air was silent as all the men focused on her, "Right, go." The two men jumped off, followed by her dad. He didn't even look back... "Just go!" Ino yelled while slamming the door shut. Shikamaru walked down the rest of the stairs. Ino was leaning against the door, talking to herself. Her blonde hair flew in front of her face as she knelled to the floor, crying. "Ino…" he reached his hand out to her.

"He doesn't like the way I am, he doesn't like being around me…he hates me."

Shikamaru took her fragile hand and lifted her off the floor, "That's a lie."

Her blue eyes connected to his brown ones, "Shikamaru, I should be use to this. It's been this way ever since I was a baby but the difference was…. she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, "I'm not going to say it."

"I understand. Ino, its good to express your emotions."

"No!" she yelled as she banged the door, causing it to dent. "I got rid of my stupid crying years ago. I'm so sick of this shit!"

Shikamaru jumped a little, "Ino, what can I do to help?" she shook her head while he held her in his arms, "It's alright…"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, running down the stairs and looking at the two hugging. "Uh, guys, I called. Everyone should be over in half an hour."

"What!" Shikamaru exclaimed, "Do you know what going on?"

Naruto kept his eyes on Shikamaru," Uh, no. That's why I asked 'what's going on', duh."

Shikamaru slowly loosened Ino and walked over to Naruto, "Cancel." he demanded.

Naruto looked at both him and Ino with confusion, "Well, why?"

Ino thought to herself, she hated being the way she was years ago. After all, she should get use to this lifestyle, her dad was going to fight until he….

"Just do it Na-"

"No." Ino conveyed, "don't cancel, I'm alright," she smiled at Naruto, "after all Ino's a party monster. Nothing's going on. Now, go buy sake and food, loads of it!" she handed her blonde haired friend the money.

"No, no party. Naruto, Ino was-"

"Being an idiot." she glared at the brown eyed man, "I was just being an idiot. I made a mistake on the …something." she waved Naruto off who surprisingly didn't question her.

_Liar_ Shikamaru turned to her, "Ino, why didn't you tell him?"

"For what? So, he can have pity for poor unknown Ino Yamanaka? No, it'll be better if he didn't know I was crying. We both know how sensitive Naruto is. Plus, I didn't even want you to see me." she laughed a little, "You always catch me crying…."

_She was right. This was the what…..probably the tenth time in two years, not bad__**. **_"Ino, Naruto has a right to know what's going on, don't ya' think?" the normally calm man's voice angered, "You cant keep throwing parties every time you face something you don't like."

"First of all, nothings go on and you cant tell me what to do Shikamaru!" she yelled.

Shikamaru was use to Ino and her lifestyle. It all started two years ago, when her mom…..passed. It affected her more than she realized. But, what she needed more than anything now was a friend, so that was what he was going to be, "Ok, Ino…I'm with you." Shikamaru sighed in disbelief. _Like Always_

Ino slightly grinned but then frowned when she saw the look upon her friend's face. She never really wanted to see him disappointed but she expected him to go along with her plans, it always had been that way, "Shikamaru, thank you. You've never once let me down." Ino hugged him but quickly let go. Her eyes were begging for an answer of her currently unknown question, "Shi Shi, I know this may sound….corny and girly but…fuck it…will you always be there for me?"

_What a drag…_ "Uh, yeah I guess."

Her smile spread, " Cool, lets get this party started."

**-Party!-**

Indeed it had been troublesome. Everyone stayed for two hours plus and started to drink right away. Inoichi's house was wrecked and the plenty of food was half way gone. That was just a couple of reasons why Shikamaru hated parties.

"Man, Shikamaru everyone's having a good time except you." Naruto stated while walking towards him. Carrying a drink, "Ino's really outdone herself this time, huh Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru leaned on the wall with shut eyes, "Whatever…it's just grown adults acting like idiots, no big deal."

"Oh Shikamaru, stop being such a party pooper, alright?" He handed Shikamaru a drink which only was given to a passing by Kiba.

"H-Hey Naruto," the quiet girl appeared out of now where in a beautiful dark blue dress. It really showed off all of her curves they hadn't noticed before.

"Hey Hinata." the two men said simultaneously

"You look….great." Naruto complimented. Shikamaru looked back and forth at the two. The excessive staring irritated him, "Why don't you two go get a drink or something?" _Instead of standing here, looking like idiots. _

"I-I'll love that, do you maybe want to get some water or something with me Naruto….?" He should have known, Hinata didn't really drink.

"Sure." He smiled, held her shaking hand and walked away, leaving Shikamaru's presence.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, pacing towards her. She accompanied her on the bar stools, "Ino, this is unbelievable. TenTen's having a great time, Lee and Kiba are drunk and even Shino seems to be having a good time. Wow!" Sakura took another sip of her strong drink, "Ino, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…just the usual. Sakura, I'm so fucking bored with my life not to mention miserable." Sakura gave her a sympathizing look, "Ino, I know that this must be harder for you than a lot of us. A lot of fathers who are shinobi are in this war, but yours the most called in. He's more noticed and gifted, so that's why." The pink haired girl stroke the blonde's hair, sliding it behind her ear, "Just try to have fun tonight, forget about it." Sakura took another drink before leaving. Ino glanced down at Naruto and Hinata. They looked so cute, smiling and talking to each other. She was glad for her friend, she was finally making a move after all these years. Although, Ino never really understood why Hinata had admired him so much….she really needed to get to know Hinata more. But, that would have to wait for now. Ino looked at the bartender she rented, "Uh, a glass of the strongest shit you have please." He nodded, smiling devilishly for some reason. Ino hadn't really drink that much… but Sakura was right, tonight was a night for partying.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Choji walked near his friend. He had been posted on the wall for the last two hours, "I'm not a big fan of drinking neither but this is pretty cool. Everyone's happy….what's wrong buddy?"

"Besides this thing?"

Choji nodded, "Yea."

"It's Ino." he turned to his friend, "Remember when we were younger?"

Choji shook his head and replied, "You mean how we use to always hang out with each other?"

"Yea, we were close, best friends. Then there was me, you and Ino. The three musketeers, Ino-Shika-Cho." _Wow, I'm really pouring out, I sound like Naruto right now. _

"Shikamaru, what are you getting at?"

"Man, we were normal then. She was normal then. I want to help her but she needs saved"

_Wow, this doesn't sound like the same 'drag' Shikamaru. Speaking of Ino…where is she?_"Who does she needs saved from?"

Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets and sighed, "From herself. I just don't think I can handle it anymore. But, I want to help her. She's like my sister. Just like how you are like my brother…Kami, these feelings are troublesome." His right hand escaped his pocket and ran through his silk black hair.

"Shikamaru, Ino is like a sister to me also, our little sister. So, whenever she needs us or you, you should be there for her. She was always there for us. You know, B.C, before chaos,"

Choji slightly was the loyal one of the group. He really did have a big heart, even bigger than his body.

He started to rub on his growling belly, "Wow, I need to get some more barbecue ribs."

Naruto and Hinata had been talking for several minutes. Each still rambling on about funny stories and their upbringings. "….So me, Sakura and Sasuke were spying on the shinobi. They, of course, had a break and were super drunk. One caught us and chased us for forever. Until Kakashi- sensei stopped them. Great times…"

Hinata blushed and looked down, "Naruto, that sounds somewhat s-scary, what if they c-caught you?"

"Hey Hinata, they didn't. That's why Kakashi was so great, 'watchers' are awesome! Watchers, or sensei's as properly called, were the people who basically followed the kids around and trained them. But most of all, they were exactly what you called them, watchers. The Naruto characters really grew close to them. But eventually, the watchers leave when they turn sixteen, leaving them to face the cold world.

"Y-Yea, they are. Me, Kiba and Shino's left a while ago. B-But that's ok, she had a beautiful baby boy, I r-really liked her." Hinata stuttered, "So, Naruto, what h-happened to this S-Sasuke?"

Naruto zoomed off into space suddenly. Searching for an answer for her question, "Sasuke, we use to be so close. We did everything together, he was my best friend. But, then he left…I heard his parents died and he now lives with his older brother."

"I-I'm sorry Naruto, for your loss. I- I can tell you really c-cared for him."

He smiled but his blue eyes still showed hurt, "It's ok. So, how was it for you and your team Hinata?"

The dark blue haired girl looked up at him, "Well, me, Kiba and Shino all had a great, quiet friendship in school. They're like my older brothers, they always feel that they need to protect me from the world…much like Neji." The last gulp of her water hit her hard, "Uh, Naruto, excuse me. I have to go to the…."Naruto chuckled.

_Why is he laughing? _That really embarrassed her. Hinata turned blood red, "N-Naruto, why are y-you…."

The bright blonde looked deep in her grey tinted eyes and smiled, "I just found out that you only stutter when you're nervous."

"O-Oh…well, I-I have to go…." she stopped once again.

"You have to go to the ladies room, rest room, bathroom….toilet." he laughed afterwards, "You don't have to be nervous around me. I'm no better than you Hinata."

Hinata. She loved the way he spoke her name. It sounded so calm and lovely in his breath. But, how could he say that? He was the reason why she was nervous. His compassion and humor were the reasons why she…liked him. "Yes, ladies room. I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting Hinata."

As she walked towards her designation, Hinata kept her head down. Still thinking about Naruto. About how confident he made her feel, like she was important and could do anything she wanted to do. His smile and confidence was definitely his glory. "Ugh…" The shy girl crashed into something, someone. She looked up and got quite more nervous. "Excuse me, S-Sai." It was her first time seeing the ink looking man close up. He was always quiet, even in class. She heard a rumor about him being the only 'kid' spy in the village. He had worked for some guy named Danzo.

The man backed away. "You can go ahead, I'll wait."

"Huh?" Hinata looked past him and saw Inoichi's door closed. "O-Oh, thank you." He simply nodded and kept his awkward distance, "D-Do you e-even like p-parties?" the question came out on it's own. She couldn't help it, she was curious.

Closing his dark eyes and grinning, he replied, "Do you like parties?"

What.? He couldn't do that. Wait, could he? Hmm…she asked him first, "Well, n-not really. B-But if you can a-answer my q-question….."

"No I don't. I'm just here to be here, just like you." The creepy smile on his pale face never went away. Well, that was it. No more questions from her were asked.

**THANKS FOR READING! If you want or can, please leave reviews, just so I can get new ideas or something, lol.**


	3. Party Disaster

Chapter 3: Party Disaster

Inoichi and Shikaku walked down the konoha village, returning from an difficult S-rank mission. Once again, he and his teammate succeeded, like always. The skies were appearing oranage, slowly creeping down, casting shadows in their area. Inoichi gazed up at the sunset and smiled. He remembered how him, his wife and daughter would constantly, every afternoon, watch the day turn to night. Ino had always been amazed by the view. She and her mom would even sing a tune, their favorite song, while watching. 'The sun and moon are always watching over you' was what she would say to Ino. The sun reminded her of joy, happiness and peace. The moon was there, protecting and watching over Ino as she slept. In his wife's eyes, he was the sun and she was the moon. But in reality, she was both, she was Ino's everything….she was the sun and moon. The memory brought a tear to the older man's blue eyes.

"Inoichi, what's the matter?" Shikaku asked in his rough voice.

Inoichi wiped away the salty tear, "Nothing, I just want to get home to my daughter."

Shikaku put his wounded arm around the mans shoulder, "And I want to get home to my wife and son, Shikamaru."

The two men approached the Hokage building, right away entering the Hokage's room. "We're done with our mission my lady, may we go hone now…at least for a while." Inoichi asked while standing next to his partner.

Tsunade's blonde eyebrows roused, "Gentleman, you're the other's leaders in this. You cant back down. Now, something's popped up. We need you in a couple of hours."

Shikaku sighed, "But my lady-"

"I promise you'll be home by….tomorrow morning. Depends on how fast you do this."

Inoichi glared at the seemingly careless women. Once again, he had to leave, leave his daughter and there was nothing he could do about it. It seemed like fate pushed him and his daughter further apart.

Hinata sighed loudly. It had been about fifteen minutes and still, no one came out of the bathroom. Surprisingly, they were still waiting while everybody went home a while ago.

"Where's Ino?" Sai suddenly asked.

Hinata looked around the now empty and crashed house, tilting her head, "I- I don't know."

"Ok, excuse me." The pale man walked in front of Hinata and banged on the white door, "Open up the door please…" No response. "Hm….""Well, that was a decent party." Naruto stated after he hugged Sakura, who left last…drunk.

Shikamaru sighed, "If you call a wrecked house, wasted people and a party that lasted three hours decent, ok."

"Shikamaru, some parties last longer than that."

"Hmm, what happened to Hinata?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. She went to the bathroom like twenty minutes ago, I guess she got lost."

_**Idiot **_"How you like her?

Naruto blushed, "Uh, she's cool…a friend. A cool friend. She was really quiet thoug-"

"Naruto!"

The two men jumped up from the shriek, "Who was that?" Shikamaru asked, standing straight.

Naruto gasped, "…..Hinata…."

Shikamaru followed the blonde to the noise. The first person he saw was Sai. The bathroom door was knocked down and he and Hinata were knelled on the ground.

"What is it?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"It's I-Ino…"

"…Ino…." Naruto drifted. He couldn't believe his eyes. Never had he seen her like this. It was…horrible.

"Ino!" Shikamaru yelled, running towards her. She was lied out on the bathroom floor, with dried up tears running down her cheeks. Shikamaru softly shook the girl. No reactions.

"W-Wait, I know this." Hinata placed her head on Ino's chest, "Well, s-she's n-not….d-dead but Ino's unconscious." Grey eyes met dark ones, "Call the ambulance."

"On It." Sai jetted out the room to the phone.

"….Ino's unconscious, how… she was acting normal….what's going on?" Naruto asked with authority.

"I-I don't r-really k-know." Hinata commented scarcely, "I-it seemed s-something effected her body…. Ino please be okay." she mumbled.

"Well, we cant just stand around, Ino, our close friend, is….hurt! She can be…."

"N-No, N-Naruto….I doubt it…she c-cant be." Hinata reassured him, more so herself.

He knelt down and observed the blonde. She look as if she was crying for at least thirty minutes. But, why? Why would she do that to herself? There were clearly things going on that he didn't know about. So…why?

Sai ran back in the room and said calmly, "They're on their way."

Shikamaru kept his eyes on his once saint friend. Seeing her like this surprised him. This was the furthest she had ever gone. Cautiously, he watched a set of lips press against Ino's cheek. He looked up and saw Naruto glaring at him, "What?"

"There's something you're not telling me." the man replied. His facial expression was no where near calm. What was wrong with him?

"There's nothing to tell, now….quiet so we can hear the ambulance." he responded in a whisper.

"No. Ino told you what has been going on. I know she has because she knew you longer than she knew me. So, how did she get like this?"

"…I don't know, I was with you, remember?"

"But why would she do this to herself…whatever it may be… And why did you and her have a misunderstanding earlier?" Naruto stood up, "I wanna know what's going on with Ino!"

Hinata blushed and gasped. She clearly didn't know that Naruto was so close to Ino, making her feel a little insecure.

"…I cant say… she's just been having some personal issues, that's all. Stop making it so damn troublesome!"

The angry, spiky haired man walked over to him, pounding his index finger against his chest. "If Ino is seriously hurt, it'll be your fault, for trying to keep childish secrets!"

"So you're saying its my fault? My fault that she in this condition. I'm the one that told her _not _to have this stupid party but you went along with her."

"Because I didn't know what was going on, I asked you but you basically told me to shut up! You treat me like I'm beneath you, I'm not!" Naruto screamed from the top of his lungs.

Shikamaru glared at the man in his face without responding. He didn't have time for this. Slowly, the other man backed away. While doing so, he could feel the other's heavy staring.

"Uh, Na-" The sirens played outside, interrupting Hinata .She watched as men dressed in white carried out the girl, with Naruto following closely behind.

Shikamaru approached Sai and Hinata, "Thanks." Sai nodded and went into the ambulance,

"S-Shikamaru, I'm sorry. I-I've never seen Naruto that a-angry."

He shrugged, "Actually, I understand. Naruto is really emotional, like a female."

His response caused the girl to frown, "I-I suspect that's a c-compliment." she glanced at the open door, "Well, we should go."

"Yea." The two walked down the stairs and into the bright vehicle.

**-Hospital-**

There was a quiet and quick ride to the hospital. Well, other than the workers screaming there heads off. Neither one of the adults seemed to have looked at the name of the place, neither did they care. The hallway was filled with anger, sadness and confusion…and also blankness, caused by Sai, as they waited on the doctor. They all stood at separate areas in the hallway, glancing at one another. Hinata who still was shocked, narrowed her eyes at Naruto who glared at Shikamaru. Why was he so angry? She would expect for him to be shocked or scared but not angry. Her usually bubbly Naruto was now furious. And why did he cared so much for Ino. She also was a close friend of hers but he was so…protective of her. She longed for that love.

Momentarily, the closed door opened. Walking out was a young women with dark black hair and blue eyes, "Family please."

Hinata hesitated, "Uh… uh…"

"We are family." Shikamaru answered, "Me and Naruto are her brother, Hinata's her sister and Sai's her cousin." He looked at each of them with a smile.

"Y-Yes." Hinata added with a nod. The two shared a smirk.

"Oh, alright. Come in." The doctor led them to her. She was lied down in the bed in a blue and white robe, stiff.

Naruto gulped, "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine now. It's a good thing you found her when you did." she responded.

Naruto looked over at Sai, "Actually he did…and Hinata." he finally noticed the two. Sai sat in a chair, looking serious.

"S-So what h-happened?" Hinata asked the doctor.

"She simply drunk to many bottles." The comment caused confusion.

"Huh?" Naruto and Shikamaru asked simultaneously,

"She drunk to many bottles of alcohol, Amungao to be exact….I don't know how she got her hands on it. It's….Illegal."

"Amungao….Illegal….w-why'd she do that?" Naruto asked

"To ease some pain, I guess. I assume that made her unconscious. .."

"But she didn't go on a rampage." Shikamaru pointed out.

"I see. Alcohol affects people in different ways. You said she was found in her bathroom. So, nobody actually knew what was going on in there. It's obvious that she didn't want her family to see her like that."

They all nodded in agreement, "H-How long does she have to stay in here?" Hinata asked.

"Just tonight. We have to give her the right medications and get her body back on track." The slender woman looked at the stressed group, "I'll be back in five minutes. She stated while walking out the room.

"Ino….she's to smart for this. Why would she do something so stupid?" Naruto scowled.

"M-Maybe it was an accident. I-Ino's not the t-type of person to d-drink herself to d-death." Hinata said smartly.

Naruto blocked her comment out, "Well maybe Shikamaru know why all this shit is happening!" he exclaimed. He couldn't get over the fact that Ino didn't tell him anything.

"Naruto. I. Don't. Know….ok. So stop coming down on me. I never even knew she was a heavy drinker… maybe you should start talking to her more and stop acting so dumb all the time…"

The blonde was ready to burst out once again but was interrupted. "T-This isn't getting us a-anywhere." Hinata looked back and forth at the two, "B-Blaming others isn't helping. P-Please…Ino-chan w-wouldn't w-want this."

"You're talking as if she was dead." Sai chuckled but it went ignored.

He wanted to yell again but decided not to, Hinata was too delicate for it. Plus, she was right and being angry wasn't making the situation any better. Deep inside, he blamed himself for not really being around Ino like Shikamaru was. Shikamaru was with her twenty four seven. Sure, him and Ino were friends but he clearly didn't spend a lot of time with her. Or at least he never was around when the tragedies happened like Shikamaru was. "You're right." Naruto walked up towards her and slightly smiled, "…Thanks Hinata."

She smiled and nodded, "You're w-welcome Naruto-kun. Then she thought about earlier. There had to be an answer to why Naruto was so concerned about Ino. She gulped as she asked the boy in front of her, "…S-So you and Ino…." The grey eyed girl's heart nearly stopped at the thought. Naruto and Ino were like day and night. Not that they wouldn't be a cute couple, It would just be sort of awkward. But then again….wouldn't they?

All eyes were on Naruto who was once again smiling, "Uh, me and Ino…yea."

It happened, her heart had stopped for at least 5 seconds. She couldn't imagined how she looked at the moment, "Y-Yea!" she nearly screamed which caught the others off guard. "H-How-"

"I'm Kidding!" Naruto exclaimed, "Yea, right. Her and Shikamaru would make a better couple." he said while laughing at Hinata's reaction.

Hinata let out a big amount of air, "O-oh…." _**it's a good thing Naruto-kun didn't ask why.**_

Shikamaru sighed and blushed very small, "Na, we're better as friends…Ino would run over me…like she did yesterday."

"So the two enemies are talking again," Sai pointed out.

The men looked at each other, "Sorry Shikamaru. I was just shocked…still am. Forgive me?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, I was never really mad at you in the first place, I understood where you was coming from. And I told Ino to tell you what was going on but she didn't want."

The other man was shocked. So she didn't want him to know? Why not? "R-Really?"

Shikamaru nodded. He was relieved that the blonde was back to his old, loud, curious ways. He preferred that then him 'this close' to killing him.

A knock at the door turned heads. The doctor poked her head through, "5 minutes passed…you have to leave now." The four simply nodded and headed to the exit.

"We'll pick her up tomorrow." Naruto told her.

"Uh…hold on." she called after them. Her face expression read danger as she looked up from her clipboard. Shikamaru guessed she was reading Ino's information, "…Tomorrow…You do realize that we have to take her in, right?"

Of course, Ino was only eighteen and plus she was exposed to something illegal. Shikamaru sighed, all this shit she was putting him through…. "Ma'am, Ino didn't buy the drink, some guy must have given it to her. It's not her fault."

"I understand that. But she still is underage…we have to do something about it. Though, we want take her in tonight."

Naruto bawled up his fist, "Like that's any better!" he yelled

A white hand landed on his left shoulder, "Naruto, calm down. The ladies just doing her job." he stepped forward, "May we please at least see her early in the morning, to say goodbye."

She nodded, "Of course. But, if it's any help, I will see what I can do about this situation. Were anyone else involved in this?" she asked half way closing her door after gesturing them out.

"No." Shikamaru was the first to say. He lied, "We, all of us, just simply came over and discovered her like this. I think she was having some party"

The doctor narrowed her eyes before shutting the door all the way.

Naruto sighed, placing his hand on his forehead, "What the hell man, we, everyone, was drinking underage. Are you trying to diss Ino?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No. But she's already going down, and we don't have to go down with her."

"So selfish…" Sai muttered and left without another word.

The three watched the man leave. "S-So, t-this is where it all l-leads to. I-Ino doesn't b-belong in j-j-jail."

"I know." Naruto sighed, "I'm going home."

"Naruto…" Shikamaru muttered, "We're not giving up. There's something that can be done."

He smiled. "…..Well who said I was giving up? I was just thinking about how to get her out of this mess. Like you said, we are her brothers."

"Me being the oldest." Shikamaru put in. Although…it was a tough situation. Ino had did many bad things but this was the worst. Shikamaru felt responsible. What kind of friend was he if he didn't even command her to not have the party? He admit, he would do just about anything for Ino.

Hinata frowned as she began to walk away, "W-well, I'll be heading h-home then."

"Hinata!" Naruto called out, "Are you going to be on our 'Get Ino out of jail team?'

She smirked. What kind of name was that? "Y-Yes."

"Good then." Shikamaru sighed, "I need to get home and get some rest. See you guys tomorrow."


	4. The Outcome

**Chapter 4: The Outcome**

**-8:00 a.m-**

Itachi was up and ready as usual. His dark black gear was fit, hair pony tailed and loads of papers in his hand. Mornings were excessively this way. He, getting ready for work and Sasuke gone all night. It hadn't bothered him though, Sasuke was trustworthy enough…he guess. Throwing his peeving brother out his mind, he got back to business. Ah, yes. Last night, he had corrected all of his paperwork. His class genius being Ino as always. Itachi really admired her. She was different from the rest. Her personality wasn't on the snobby side that most smart people had. If Ino wanted to, she would become a fine shinobi.

A rough slam at the door caught his attention. Walking in looking rather annoyed was the raven-haired man, slouching over with a careless aura surrounding his being, "I'm home, marks." his nose seemed to twinge as he spoke. Dragging his feet,he made his way over to the refrigerator, pulling out what looked like water. Taking a long, refreshing drink, he looked at the long haired man and his original, perky outfits and attitude. Why must his older brother be such a, what you call it, gentleman. Yea, the word that every man stride for just to get lucky. Hell, if he wanted to, all he had to do was look at a girl and they would come running. But he refused to sleep with such scandalous women. Noticing that his brother was about to talk, he sighed with annoyance.

"And good morning to you too Sasuke, what are your plans for today?" he said ever so casual with a smile. That seemed to upset his brother a little more.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, he did that often. With a light kick to the refrigerator he headed towards the stairs. A vile response outed his mouth, "I just dumped the dumb whatshername, I have a date with some other whore and right now, I'm going to sleep."

Uncomfortable and weired out, Itachi shifted around a little, feeling seemingly mad. His brother's tone really caught him off guard and those words did not sit right with him. So he acted upon it, "Referring to women, who are beautiful, intelligent gifts put on this earth as... 'whores' is indelicate. They are not your play thing Sasuke." The onyx eyed man took no interest in his elders words, instead he tsked and carried on. Itachi headed towards his brother that hurriedly tried to go up the stairs. With a soft but firm grasp on the arm he asked with a grin, "So what did you do last night? You were gone for an awfully long time."

The younger Uchiha struggled to move his arm but failed. Feeling even more aroused with anger he scoffed back, "None of you damn business! You can take all of your 'goody goody' shit and shove it up your corny ass! I have no interest in learning about women." He said the last sentence with a calmer tone. The two glared at each other for a moment, Sasuke doing most of it. He was mostly angry that he couldn't free himself of Itachi's strong hold. With a slow lift of the hand, Sasuke was released and hmphed before leaving. Without looking back and heading towards his room, he realized that his older brother didn't say another word after that. Before he made it all the way up the stairs he sighed and explained, "I'm not gonna be here tonight. I'm going out with a couple of friends." He could tell that those words had done some good by the way Itachi had gasped quietly. Why had he craved to know some much about his life? He was young, handsome, smart, heroic and girls loved him. Itachi had it all. But he didnt live that way, instead he decided to be a good influence. What a waste on a Uchiha. Before closing his door, Sasuke shouted down the stairs to the leaving man, "You really need to get out there Itachi!"

Laughing at his naive brother, he didn't even feel the need to explain. Knowing Sasuke, it would only go in one ear and leave out the other. "And you really need to be more...human-like." he mumbled to his self while rubbing his soft hair and closing the door shut.

**-Konoha Emergency Hospital-**

A lurid white light pierced her newly opened eyes. Blinking three times, she took a hold of her surroundings. She was in some kind of bed, in a white sheets. No one at the time was around her, only the medical equipment. Then it hit her, like a rock banging against your skull. Her forehead was bumping, literally. The headache was overbearing as she moaned in pain. _**oh, right. I was having a party...when. **_Her conscious refused to say anything more as the throbbing pain took place of that. "Damn this shit hurts." she muttered to herself peevishly. Slightly shaking, she pulled the sheets off her now cold body. "Where the hell is everybody..." Her first step felt like her last in life. She yelped in pain with a bang to the floor. Rushing in, was a slender woman with dark hair. Without a word, she helped the girl onto the bed she had just been on seconds ago.

"You shouldn't get up Ino Yamanaka. You're having what they call, a hangover. Don't worry, soon it will all be over." The doctor's words sounded robotic as she jotted something down on her clipboard. Fishing for her tools, she pulled out some tool Ino hadn't seen before. Looking deep in her blue eyes with the tool inches from her pupil, she slightly frowned, "Your eyes are still a little red."

Ino rolled her eyes as the woman turned her back, did she really have to use that thing to see if her eyes were red. What, was she blind? "So, how did I get here?" Ino asked in a polite but sleek manner.

"Your friends called and we got you. You were found lied on your bathroom floor unconscious. The damage being all the alcohol you took down. Really baby girl, don't do that again. It got you in deep trouble." Her tone seemed to change from robotic to demanding.

Feeling slight confused, the light blonde asked curiously, "What do you mean? I got in trouble how? For drinking? You can't throw me somewhere for me drinking!" The blonde soon found herself questioning her own question. Could she?

The doctor seemed irritated, "Look sweetie, I understand but you are too young to drink. And not to mention you drunk something illegal in this village. So, you did wrong. Plus, I told your friends that I would try to do something about it but I looked at your background." Sighing she continued while reading off the clipboard. Ino looking at her in disgust the whole way through, "You stole from a local store, you assaulted a fellow shinobi and now you're doing this. Where does it end?"

Ino mugged the doctor who acted as her mother. Right then and there, she wanted to jump off the medal hospital bed and slap her in her 'perfect' stern face but she stayed in her sanity. Instead she replied brusquely, "Can I please have some time alone?" The lady looked at her suspiciously but followed her command. Ino felt slighty relieved, she was alone, just her and her thoughts. Looking up at the ceiling she muttered to herself, "See what you left behind, a dumb blonde, just as the myth goes." She felt her eyes burn as she whimpered out, "But she needs you..." The cold wind lingered on her body, sending chills throughout, "I can't believe you left me like this mom...Why!" the she yelled, pounding the belly of the bed. Holding her stomach tight, she refused to cry, keeping it back as long as possible.

"_Ino!"_ she heard bursting through the door. Without a warning, the person pulled her into a close bear hug.

Mentally sighing, she hugged back, "Naruto, hi." her voice sounding melancholy. With her one free arm, she wiped her eyes that were about to pour out salty tears. She wouldn't dare cry around him. Naruto Uzumaki, the most emotional man in the universe, wouldn't allow it. Then, three other figures came in. Two being Shikamaru and Hinata, the other was a mighty pale man with no expression. Ino remembered him for school, the quiet kid that sat in the back. She never had talked much to him. She noticed him grin a little, but why. Oh no, she was staring at him. Not just looking but full on staring like she was checking him out. Talk about embarrassing moments.

"Ino, I-I'm happy y-you're alright. We w-were all so v-very worried." The thick Hyuga girl walked up towards her with a smile.

Ino returned the smile and responded, "...I'm glad you all came." she tried her best to release herself from the boy's tight hug.

Shikamaru sighed while looking at the boy hugging Ino, "...Due to your tone, I'm guessing you heard. The doctor said she was going to see what she could do." Shikamaru noticed her distraught expression. It was plastered all over the woman's face.

"No, Shikamaru. I screwed up too many times. She checked my background...there was nothing she could do. Not like she wanted to." Ino looked up and smiled at her mature friend. It was not really a happy smile, more like a doleful one, "Who knows...maybe I'll finally belong somewhere."

"No!" roared a voice coming from beneath the girl's chest. Looking up, the mad man continued, "You're not going anywhere! Don't you dare put yourself down like that, I won't allow it, you hear me!" Naruto's tone frightened the fragile girl at the moment. Noticing that, he let the girl out of his grasp and cupped her chin in his hand, "You are too smart for those words...you're the class genius. So, I ban you from acting so stupid. Alright, Ino?" he sounded more tranquil. Ino then calmed a little, letting out a sigh of relief. She looked in his blue sparkling eyes and mentally smiled. She never noticed that Naruto was actually, cute. His body was matured and toned and his sunny hair matched out his amazingly tanned skin. Suddenly, another's voice pulled her out of her gaze.

"I-Ino, N-Naruto's right. S-Something's going to be done. W-We're here for you, n-no matter what." Hinata said with her adorable small voice. Ino watched as the girl played in her blue long hair, twirling it with her index finger while blushing.

"But there's nothing that can be done. Face the fact guys, I'm-" Ino suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her stomach turned as she started to feel malaise. "...That's right! I'm missing school, Itachi said that these last days were important!" she screamed abruptly.

"...Ah yes, that reminds me. I have to be going now." Sai commented right after Ino's fiasco. Standing up, the inked man gave off a generous smile and headed towards the door, "Good luck to you Ino Yamanka. Might I add, you're an ugly woman."

"What!" Ino outraged. Quickly, the blonde ran up to the dark haired man and imprinted her hand into his cheek, "You come here when I'm like this and call me that, you fucking bastard!" she added while going berserk. Her hair swung around as she continued with pointed fingers, "You stupid dick!" The skinny girl prepared to jump on the man but was held down. A pair of arms grabbed around her waistline, pulling her back.

"Ino-stop-it!" Shikamaru roughly said while the girl still was swinging her arms around. "Sai-didn't-mean-it!"

Suddenly she stop, still looking pissed. Humping she asked impetuously, "What the fuck are you talking about? He called me ugly, I won't accept Shi Shi, now let me go!"

Still holding onto the girl, the annoyed boy replied, "...Sai's different. When he said ugly he actually meant...pretty. Ok, so you're pretty now calm down. Damn, you women are all so troublesome...always caring about how you look."

Feeling dumbfounded, the blonde's pure blue eyes widened. She stopped throwing her hands in the air and moved the loose strands of her hair from her face, "Oh..." she muttered while looking at the boy who didn't even bothered to move, "Oh..." she said again, "...I'm sorry, I had no idea. Please forgive me, Sai..." She noticed Hinata's blanked out expression and Naruto's, who seemed to enjoy it, smile. Shikamaru let go of the girl while rolling his brown orbs.

"...No need. I get smacked around a lot, mostly by Sakura. Now, you're added to the list." Sai commented with a smile, rubbing his red, bruised cheek that actually hurted, "Forgive me for starting all the trouble. See you at school." With a mouthed 'thank you' to Shikamaru the pale boy left out the door.

"G-Goodbye S-Sai." Hinata said while the object slammed shut.

Ino, who was still stunned, just looked forward. She noticed that Shikamaru had let her go but she was still in her swinging position. Readjusting herself, she loudly cleared her throat, turned around and saw the look's upon everyone's face, "...um, one question. Who brought me here? Please tell me that it was one of you guys." She couldn't bare the agony of knowing that the person she called a dick saved her life.

Hinata lifted up her arm, "U-Um, I-I was i-in the b-bathroom w-with you."

Ino sighed while holding her heart, "Thank goodnes-"

"T-That's not a-all..." Hinata continued with a frown, "S-Sai w-was with m-me. H-He e-even c-called the doctor." Meeting Ino's sky-like eyes, she apologized, "S-Sorry I-Ino."

"Damn, now I feel like an idiot!" screamed the girl senselessly, "I can't believe I j- Ah!" The pain from the headache returned, torturing the poor girl. All the screaming took a toll on her body supposedly. While holding her forehead, Ino headed back to the bed and sat on it, slouching. Never again would she scream while in a heavy hangover session, "So guys, how are we going to get out of this?"

Surprised by the girls soften tone suddenly, Shikamaru responded, "The only way we can...we have to get help from a certain shinobi."

"No, we're not doing that!" she shouted back

"...That's the only way."

Naruto gave the two a confused look, "Well, what do you mean? What are you guys doing, talking in code or something?"

Still receiving the evil glare from the blonde, Shikamaru continued, "Well, me and Naruto have been having some disputes earlier, so it's only fair that I tell him." he made it clear that he referred that sentence to Ino who looked like she was about to hunt him down, "All the other times that Ino got in trouble wasn't a big deal...so embarrassingly, I acted as her father and told them 'she won't do it again'." the brown eyed man pushed out a extraordinaire impression of Ino's dad, Inoichi.

Hinata smiled, "T-That w-was a-amazing Shikamaru!" she congratulated

He nodded, "Thanks Hin Hin...But I don't think I can help this time around. We need Inoichi."

"Oh...well what's the problem? If it means getting Ino out of trouble then yeah, why not?" Naruto shouted with pumped fists.

"Because I don't want to go running to him! My dad's not the type of person to understand things..."

"Understand, Munderstand whatever! If it means you get out of trouble then we have to do it. If you dont, I will!" the sunny haired man pounded his chest emphasizing.

"...Guys, you don't get it. My dad's not all he chokes up to be. I don't want to hear his damn lectures...I've never been in trouble far as he knows." Her voice sounded rather lamentable. Seeing that Naruto was about to respond, she held up her hand, "You all should get to class, I don't want you to miss the most important days..."

"B-But I-Ino y-you-"

"Especially you Hinata, you shouldn't have miss this day because of me. I'm not worth it... Just do me one favor, don't tell my dad." All three looked at the girl with widened eyes. Seeing as she meant every word, they nodded and went out the door. Laughing to herself, she cursed her friends. Why did that always have to do the right thing and care so much for her? But most of all, what was she going to do now that she had no other way. Unlike her friends, she knew what her dad was going to do...she just messed up to many times already. Especially when he learns of her other past records...why must fate not be on her side.

...TBC...

**Tell me what you think! Believe me, this story can go on how you want it to go, hopefully. So tell me what you **

**wanna see and more. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Commotion

_**AU(didnt mention that before)**_

**Authors note: (Im a nice person, dont take this the wrong way) Warning: First part, humor included. srry if u hate that.**

**This story is about Romance and Drama, Im just a naturally funny person so stick with me. **

**The serious parts are to come, the romance and the Ino/everybody, xD. kidding, just kidding. maybe... So,**

**tell me what you think, review, yes review. please. Not because I want this story to get popular,**

**But because I need ideas, like seriously...ideas. Please dont just read n leave, review so this**

**story can get better. Thanks n enjoy -.-**

**Chapter 5: Commotion**

It was now 10:30, lunch time had approached, which the students mostly liked so they could get away from the wretched college. Not that it was bad, it just had been a long and grueling day. On normal days, the threesome groups would all eat out, but seeing that they were not complete, they decided to all be together, discussing the situation. For the first time, they seemed to enjoy each other's company, annoying as one may be. "Man, this is not normal. All five of them are gone, even the weird pale one, er, Sai... where the hell is Hinata!" the furry, dog loving man, Kiba spat out while eyeballing the rest of the group. His presence was somewhat not wanted, seeing the look upon most people's faces.

"...Yes, where is she? We are incomplete without the shy woman." Shino stated.

Sakura pouted, rubbing her aching temples, "You guys act like you have it so bad... I'm having an huge hangover right now...it hurts like hell!" Receiving a pat on the back by Lee, she continued, "And where is Naruto? I already lost Sasuke now he's missing too?" The women who overheard the conversation while passing by all glared at the pink haired lady. Mumbling something, they went to their tables.

"Yea, I hope Hinata's alright, I hope all of them are. Dont you Neji?" Tenten asked with a bright smile.

Neji pounded the food with his fork inconsiderately, which offered cold steak, mashed-potatoes and some other kind of chow that looked thrown together. Peeking out of one of his clear eyes, he responded, "She better be okay. Otherwise there's trouble." Blinking eyes glimpsed at the man. It was only Lee and Tenten that had known Neji meant well, he was just protective of his little cousin.

"They are all alright! I can bet you that! There to youthful to go at this age! Youth Power!" Lee screamed with enthusiasm. His hand turned into a fist as he lifted his arm into the air. Hinata-like black hair flipped around, hitting anyone who sat near him, unfortunately, he was accompanied by Neji and TenTen.

"You Idiot!" Neji punched the boy dead in his chest, with a angry growl.

"Calm the hell down!" Another slam was followed by Tenten whom he accidentally knocked in the head.

"...S-Sorry...youth...full..ones. Uh, I think I'll be going to the bathroom now." The green fitted man got up from the table and sped away while angry glares followed his steps.

Ignoring the commotion, Kiba asked, "So guys, how about that party last night? Epic right..." he commented in a rasp tone while bobbing his head up and down. Steady smiling, revealing his canine teeth. He received other nods.

"Yeah... it... was... But Shikamaru... didn't... seem...to be... having a... good... time, he... was... worried... about... Ino or ...something." Choji explained while munching down the hard to even look at food.

"Well, why not?" Shino asked in his barely to hear tone. Still eating, they all waited a couple of seconds before the self-conscious man responded.

"Well...he...said...something...about...boy this is good, uhm...him...being...tired...of Ino." Wiping his mouth, he stated, "I guess they argued or something, I don't know." he heavily shrugged.

"You could have said that earlier, Choji..." Tenten dragged on with a quiet sigh.

Shino looked at the wall, or that's what it seemed, putting the pieces together, "So, Shikamaru was worried about Ino? Choji, give me more details." he demanded

"..Uh...she..was...nowhere...to..be-"

Neji halted him with his hand,"Found. She was nowhere to be found. Goodness Choji, you need to stop talking while eating...take a damn break." he mumbled.

Sakura, who up until then had her head down on the table. Still getting kicked in the ass by the pain, or should she say, kicked in the head. Those drinks she received the other night were the worst tasting but somehow intoxicating. That would explain why she had drunk so many, "Well, maybe I was the last to see her." she slurred out with a raised hand, "..God, I shouldn't have come here with a hangover...oh my goodness, somebodies going to notice!" the odd haired lady exclaimed childishly while squeezing the arm of a nearby Kiba.

"Well if you scream like that than, yeah!" Kiba shouted, leaning in closer to her red face.

"Calm down you guys...Sakura, what was she doing at the particular moment you last saw her?" Shino asked, sounding like he was interrogating the girl. All eyes zoomed in on her, which caused her to somewhat come out of her daze.

"Uh, well, Ino was talking about how life sucked so I told her to lighten up. And go and have a good time."

"I see. She must have taken that the wrong way..." Shino stopped, still searching for answers.

"Well, what do you mean Shino. What the hell happened?" Kiba asked.

"I dont know. But it just have to revolve around Ino, since she wasn't seen after Sakura's words. And Hinata, Sai, Naruto and Shikamaru were the last at the party."

Neji looked at Shino moderately, sulking in those words. Since him and Shino were the smartest guys, well besides Shikamaru, he started to understand where the insect loving man was going with all of this. Settling his chin on his knuckles he responded intelligently, "Ah yes. Shikamaru, who is a dear ally to Ino, would definitely stay with her if something was to pop up."

"And Naruto would stay because Ino's like his sister and Shikamaru and him are really good friends." Tenten answered thoughtfully. Her browns eyes was caught by the sun, causing the orbs to glimmer.

"Hinata, who obviously favors Naruto would help out because she's just that way." Kiba explained, "But where does that bring Sai, how does he fit into all of this?"

"Hinata and Sai were at the bathroom, waiting." Choji popped out with a quite smile.

Kiba stuttered, "W-what, h-how do..."

"Uh, I was waiting to... but left shortly. There was only Sai and Hinata, still waiting quietly." he finished.

There was a silence for a moment. As if thoughts were floating around the table, waiting for someone to grab it by the hand and answer the questions to this problem. Truth be told, even though all the college kids didn't hang around much, they were all still there for each other. That was just there way, always in someone else's business. Shino looked around the eery table. Sakura, stared at the walking by passengers, Kiba scratched his head constantly, Neji poked at his deadly food, Choji continued to eat and Tenten used her middle finger to poke at her forehead. He sighed, did anyone have a clue?

"Youthfulness is back!" Lee screamed, jogging to the table. He stopped abruptly once he saw everyone in deep thought. Or at least that's what _he _saw. Bouncing in the medal chair, he fully turned his attention to the rest of the group, "...Ahem, is something wrong? Do somebody need something?"

"No lee!" Neji screamed back, turning back to poking his lunch. He received a shocked look from his friend.

Shino whispered, "...Not now Lee, we're trying to think about what happened to the rest of the group. We already have a bit of information. Here's what I'm thinking, Ino apparently got sick. Shikamaru and Naruto went to help and Hinata and Sai, who was still waiting for the restroom, went also."

Lee held up his finger, "No that's not i-"

"Or maybe, Ino left the party early and after we left, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto and Sai went to go look for her. Or...something like that." Kiba stated loudly.

"No, No, that's not i-"

"Not bad... but maybe Ino and the rest of them just got huge hangovers and decided not to come to class today."

Neji glared at the woman who sat next to him, she shivered at the cold look, "No Tenten. Hinata doesn't drink, that is not like her. That is also unlikely of Shikamaru who was standing near the wall the entire three hours."

"Yea, Tenten that's wrong but I s-"

"Shut the hell up Lee!" Kiba and Neji screamed simultaneously.

Shino placed down the orange juice he had been drinking and looked at Lee through his dark circular glasses, "We're trying to figure out what could have happened, if you don't know then please don't respond Lee."

"On the contrary my friend, I do know. Well, I know where Ino was at. Before I continue I must say that I am, sort of a, 'watcher'. Anyways, after Sakura had talked to her, some guy gave her a drink and she went into the bathroom, where Hinata and Sai was waiting. Before I left, I noticed that they had still been waiting. So, it must have something to do with Ino and the bathroom, as silly as it may sound."

The gang all widened their eyes at their weird looking friend, with the exception of Neji who slapped him across the head, "Well, why haven't you said that before, you baka!"

"Ow...because...you didn't ask me..." he responded while rubbing his aching head.

"Hold on...I think Lee's right. It just have to do something with that bathroom. Ino was in there for a long time." Sakura stated with pointed fingers, "But there's just one unsolved question."

"And what's that?" all six asked.

"...What the heck happened?..."

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was filling out paperwork, endless paperwork as it seemed. Being a teacher was harder than he thought, or at least more tiring than he thought. It was now his lunch break and the class was empty but he was worried with something. Why wasn't his five students here. Not that being absent was weird but it was 'different' when it came to them. Hinata, who he called his quiet smarty had never missed a day and her father or cousin wouldn't approve of this, even her little sister Hanabi would call it irresponsible. Ino, who was obviously his favorite wasn't as goodie goodie as Hinata was but it was still unlikely for her to miss the last days of school, the most important days. As for Naruto and Shikamaru, they were more slacker's, Shikamaru being lazy and Naruto being...Naruto. _**where are they**_?

"Sir, may I have a word?" Sai asked abruptly while walking into the room. The pale man checked the clock before he sat down in the chair, facing his teacher.

Itachi nodded, setting down the papers in his hands, "Yes Sai, what is it?"

"I just wanted you to know that your missing students are alright. Something happened, that I don't think I should mention."

"You mean Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto and Ino?" he asked with a puzzled expression. What did he mean, they were alright?

"Yes Mr. Uchiha. Now, I'm about to head to my next class now that lunch period is about to be over. If anyone asks, I was never here."

The ink written man confused the Uchiha, almost leaving him speechless, "...So, why did you tell me this?"

Sai shrugged as he walked by the door, "Well, for Ino. I know that she is your smartest student so, go easy on her. She's a nice girl."

"And what about the others Sai, anything for them?"

"...Well, like I said, for Ino...and Hinata. See you later." Sai then left out, leaving Itachi feeling discombobulated. It was now verified, his oddest student Sai just got even more...odder. So, what did he mean, they were alright?He never had suspected for them to be in trouble, but now, he did. Was that a sign that Sai was giving him? Sighing, Itachi redid his hairdo and continued on with his paperwork, clearing his thoughts._** They're good kids, it couldn't be that bad.**_

* * *

The dazzling sunlight snuck through the window, momentarily blinding the human's eyes, with each of their shadows growing. Outside from their immense amount of "What are we going to do now?" Naruto questioned. He, Shikamaru and Hinata had decided not to go to the school. Instead they were all over Naruto's vacant place, still considering what they should do now. Ino had told them not to tell her dad and she now couldn't get off free. And Shikamaru especially couldn't pretend to be her father. Lucky back then that they had met some stupid people. The pressure was really starting to get to the trio, more-so one in particular. Naruto snatched as his yellow hair and tried pulling it from it's scalp. Unlike grass, the hairs stead in place. Grunting, he asked again, "Is there even anything to do guys, like seriously?"

Hinata nodded in agreement, sitting next to Naruto on his bed, it was up until now that she discovered that she was sitting so close to him and that they legs were touching. Being the shy girl she was, she mentally squeaked then replied apprehensively, "...Um, w-well I-I d-dont know, I-I dont t-think there's a-anything to d-do."

"There is something to do." Shikamaru stated while peering out the window pane. Anyone who knew the man knew that he got awfully 'tired' quickly. Turning around to the other two he claimed, "This is troublesome but it's the only way."

"W-well, what d-do you m-mean?" Hinata squealed. The wind rushing in the window caused her blue tinted hair to fly back, breezing out the scent of tropical plumeria's.

Naruto took in a sniff and smiled, going off subject just to comment, "Good shampoo you're using there Hinata."

She Blushed, "T-Thanks N-Naruto."

"Guys focus!" Shikamaru nearly screamed, snapping the two back in check. Deeply sighing he replied serenely, "It's simple. Ino is going to hate us for life and I hope you're prepared for that."

"But why? Ino would never hat-"

"When we do this she is, Naruto." Shikamaru interrupted, "We need to get this thing over with or I'm going to explode. So, we have to go against Ino and tell Inoichi. It's the only way." Shikamaru looked at his two colleagues for a response. Both said nothing with baffled looks upon their faces. This really was ridiculous, they were interfering with another's life. A grown one at that. But little did they know that this was going to effect the blonde's life forever. And there's included...


	6. Confession and Hurt

**Chapter 6**: **Confession and Hurt**

Ino walked gradually to her dwelling. Fortunately, her doctor gave her the chance to see her family or in her case, dad. They also told her that she had a certain amount of time to say her goodbyes before they put her away, waiting for her outside. Ino, played along and told them that she would be back, otherwise they could come get her. But was that true? Hell no. Being the careless girl she was, her plan was entirely different. Differently stupid as many may think. She had planned to runaway, seriously. There was no other way. On a different note, she really hoped that her friends hadn't say anything. Hopefully, her dad wasn't even there, that would save a lot of explaining. Laughing to herself she thought, 'when is he ever here'. Ino approached her door, entering the key into the knob just to find out that it was already unlocked. When had she opened her door? she thought as she roamed apropos her living room. Oddly enough, the area was filled with darkness with the exception of one dim light, casting ghostly shadows. But not just one, four. The blue eyed girl, who was still curious, poke her head through the entrance of the room. Her mouth o'd in fear at what she had been seeing. "...Oh hell no."

"Ino, I see you finally graced us with your presence." It was the one person she didn't want to see. That she didn't even think she'd see. And worst of all, it was not only her dad, Inoichi, but her 'friends' Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata. Something was up and she knew just what.

"I swear if you guys told him anything!..." she threatened. Looking around the room, she was apparently hurt more by one in particular. The timid one, the one that she thought wouldn't hurt a gnat, the one that was suppose to be her closest girl friend, "...Hinata I can't believe you actually-"

"It wasn't just her, it was all of us." Shikamaru told her, "We didn't have any other choice Ino, we all, as troublesome it may be, care for you. So deal with it." The man received a glare that would make the evilest person on earth shiver.

"What the hell do you mean, Shikamaru, huh! If you cared so damn much you wouldn't have told my dad!" the blonde infuriated with a pointed finger.

"Ino, I for one didn't want to say anything. Neither one of us did. But now, we understand that there is nothing else we can do. We could not watch you throw your entire life away by going into some alcoholic home or doing community service or jail!" Naruto explained to his antagonized friend. Out of all three, he really despised seeing Ino hurt in any way, truthfully, he didn't believe in tough love like Shikamaru.

Hinata held back her tears that easily poured at many times, "I-I'm s-so s-sor-"

"Save it!" Ino yelled back in a huff, "Save the damn pity Hinata! How could any of you do this to a friend?"

Shikamaru looked at the grey eyedgirl, her cheeks burned red in embarrassment and hurt. Holding her heart area, she cried out a gasp, "I-Im, an i-idiot, I-I'm so-"

"No!" Naruto shouted out, "You aren't an idiot." Rubbing her back he whispered, "She's just hurt, that's all. Don't take it to heart Hinata."

"Ino, you don't know how hard it was to do this. You're lucky you have friends that care so much about you!" Shikamaru stormed

"Lucky! How the hell am I lucky? Because my so called 'friends' turned their backs on me! Forget you, forget all of you." she scoffed, while heading up towards the stairs. At the moment, she hadn't cared about who's feelings she'd hurt. They had just did the worst thing you could ever do to a friend, betray.

"Come back down here Ino, you haven't heard my say yet." Inoichi ordered while waving his hand slightly. Clearly, he had been calmed enough to let his daughter curse in his presence, she was eighteen after all. But that still didn't mean he couldn't scold her for doing something wrong. He watched as the lady stomped back down the stairs and simply asked 'What' in a loud tone.

"I need to have a talk with this doctor of yours. Now."

"Good she's outside, go ahead."

"You're coming with me." Without letting his daughter answer, he took the girl by the arm and nearly dragged her outside. Ino, could tell how angry he was by his face basically fuming. The doctor were sitting inside a white mini van with 'Konoha's Clinic' decorated on the side. Inoichi knocked on the glass tenderly while Ino sighed. Rolling down the window was the same black haired, slender, 'snappy' lady, only difference was she was now wearing a big, stupid grin. Somehow, Ino could tell it was not caused by her being there, "What's your name, Miss?" Inoichi asked kindly.

"I'm Ms. Katsu, Ino's doctor and it's a pleasure to meet you Inoichi!" she stated in a squeaky, loud tone. So that was it, the woman obviously was being a kiss ass for her dad. Disgusting.

"Hello ." Inoichi clearly blocked out her knowing of his name, "I really need to ask a big favor."

"Anything!" she squealed. What was her problem? Ino thought.

"My daughter, Ino. Is there anything I can do to fix this problem? She's a mere woman, someone like this doesn't belong in jail, miss."

Ino expected for the lady to frown and snap back but she kept her silly grin. Readjusting her uniform's hat, she responded, "I must let you know that Ino once stole from a local store and assaulted a fellow shinobi as yourself, sir." she informed him. Ino's eyes felt like they were about to pop out of her head.****_Oh no._

Surprisingly, her dad kept his smile. Still, she could feel the tight squeeze that he had did upon her arm. As if he was saying, 'you're in bigger trouble now'. But that soon slipped her head when she had realized her dad was not the type to punish.

"I understand. So, as a fellow shinobi, protector of the land you and your family live on, will you please let her off this time? She will never do something like this again, I guarantee that ma'am."

Ino laughed at this attempt, "As if she is go-"

"Yes!" Mr. Katsu blurted out, "It is my honor to do such deeds to a fellow shinobi. You protect my home so I'll save your daughter this time around. And don't worry, the guys at work will be excited to be doing a shinobi a favor. Have a good day, sir." The lady drove off in a speed, waving back in her mirror. And with that , the whole problem was solved. Solved by a sweet talking shinobi. Was that all that really had to be done? Next time she'd get in trouble, the answer was her dad. Ino noticed he had let go of her arm and walked back towards the house. Blinking several times, the blue orbed lady stepped back in the place.

All eyes were on her, the girl who started back up the stairs. She still couldn't believe it. She was off, free. She could basically do anything she want and her 'popular' dad would get her out of trouble. Then, as her thoughts were rambling her troubled mind, a voice she thought she'd never hear out side of school, spoke.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Ino Yamanaka." a deep, masculine tone called out. Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata looked towards the way it had came from. More like confused than shocked, they all asked in unison, "Mr. Uchiha?"

Inoichi suddenly turned his head the man's way, smiling and shaking his hand, "You're an Uchiha?" her dad asked curiously. Ino sighed mentally. Why was he here? Was she in bigger trouble from college or something?

Itachi returned the smile, pushing his long hair out of his face and revealing his well tanned looking skin, Mr. Yamanka? Inoichi?... It's a pleasure to meet you again sir."

"Again?" Ino questioned in a distance, "What do you mean, again?" she basically asked herself, seeing as she was ignored.

"As it is to meet you again Itachi. Come in, come in." Inoichi stated with a wide smile, Itachi did as he was told, sitting on the suade black couch next to Shikamaru, "So, how are you and your brother doing?"

The mention of his brother vaguely created Itachi to grimace but it soon left his lips, "I'm doing fine, teaching and stuff is not all it chokes up to be. I think I'd rather be a shinobi like you." he joked, "And yea, my brother's alright. So how are you?"

Inoichi leaned his head towards his daughter, frowning, "Well, you haven't heard. Ino here, has almost gotten herself into jail."

"Dad!" Ino exclaimed angrly. She didn't expect for her father to tell her teacher. That was not like him. Why did he do that?

Itachi was surprised, it was written all over his face. Shikamaru heard a grunt cross his lips as he responded, "Oh, really. Well, that's unfortunate but Ino's a good student and a grown, mature woman. I'm sure she learned from this."

She smiled with closed lips, he had more faith in her than her own dad. And he didn't ask why. That must have meant he believed it was for a good reason. Although it wasn't...

Inoichi hung his head down, "Hmm...so why have you showed up, Itachi?"

"Well, just to give Ino these papers." he slapped on the stack, "It's for her passing her first year, I didn't want her to miss it."

Naruto growled, "Well, what about us Mr. Uchiha?"

Itachi thought for a moment. He couldn't say that 'Ino's was more important' but he also couldn't give out what Sai had told him. He said not to worry about 'Ino' basically. Itachi, being as smart as he was, knew that something was up, "Yes...It seems I forgotten about you guys. Dont worry, I'll give it to you in class." he said with a smile and a quick nod. He received an uttered yes from the three.

"Itachi, may I talk with you outside for a brief moment please." Inoichi asked. Ino gasped, something had to be up. Or he could just be asking him about her grades. Itachi nodded and followed him out the door. Ino watched every step they took like a recorder, one, two, three, for, five, six, se-"

"Ino." A voice pulled her back. A voice she didn't want to here in the least, "Ino, it's all over, you're off." Naruto said with a smile. Still clinging to his side was Hinata, refusing to look at the blue eyed lady. Ino mentally humphed.

Sitting on the stairs she was on, she replied, "...Something's up. I can feel it."

"Nothings up." Shikamaru claimed, "We've gotten you out of trouble once again. Well, I did." All three chuckled except Ino who glanced up at them. She refused to respond as her gut churned. Something in the back of her mind, told her something. Something she couldn't right then and there pinpoint. But, it wasn't a good feeling. After all, her dad never had once mentioned a punishment. And he didn't even knew of her past records. If it was one thing she knew, it was that her mom was the 'nice' one. But..if he had solved the problem, why had she felt something still there.

Hinata watched the girl sulk, gathered up all the courage inside, and decided to ask, "I-Ino, d-do you for-"

"I don't know yet..." Ino cut her off, "...Not yet, just wait for a while"

Hinata didn't know what to say then. That response was idiosyncratic. What did she mean by that? Neither one of them said a word for the past three minutes the men had been out there. Four more passed as they finally reentered. Difference was, both looked unhappy, more so, serious.

"Ino, we need to talk to you." Inoichi asked right away.

The light blue orbed girl noticed Itachi's saddened look. What had her father just said. Stepping down the rest of the stairs and walking up to them, she responded, "...Yes?"

"As you know, I'm never really here with you. And you're mostly left here, alone or supposedly, doing something you should not." Ino was about to blurt something out but her dad shushed her, holding up his hand, he continued, "I know how you never like to be alone. And...you basically just turned eighteen, a couple of weeks ago. You're still naive...and since this village is still at war, I don't want you to live alone." Ino listened closely, waiting to hear the worst part, "And I've recently been given even more missions, some without my partner Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad. To make a long story short, I have to go away, for a couple of weeks or more. And...I've decided, I want you to move in with Itachi."

There it was, the worst part. Ino felt the fire burning in the pit of her stomach mixed with all the hurt and confusion. All that managed to get out was an outrageously loud, "What!"

Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata gasped, "Move in! Well, what do you mean Inoichi, I, I thought..." Shikamaru stopped. He was in complete and utter shock. How could this be happening?

"I meant what I said guys." Inoichi referred to the trio, then turned back to his daughter, his hurt daughter. He could physically feel the pain in her abused heart, "I know this all may sound crazy but I know what I am doing, Ino I wan-"

"Don't say it again!" Ino exclaimed, "I know that you have to really work at it but I want to go on my own. I don't have to move in with him!" she pointed at her teacher, inches from his pointed nose. He froze in fear.

"Yes, I understand that. But, untill then, you will follow my command and do as I say. Believe me Ino, this is for the best."

"But, how am I suppose to go live with him? He's my teacher, You don't even know him!" the blond exclaimed ill-tempered. Still, holding back her burning tears, even in this situation. She could feel her heart about to explode. How was this going to help out with anything?

"Yes, I do." Inoichi declared, looking into her eyes, light blue meeting dark blue, "Itachi's father and I have been on counts of missions together, we were friends. When you were younger, we use to hang out. You, Itachi and his little brother. Of course, you don't remember it seeing that it was a while ago."

"So, this is my punishment, huh dad?" Ino scoffed, "When I do one bad thing you fucking send me away?"

"It's not like that, I love you Ino. But, you're going to thank me one day for this, believe me. I know I'm not your mother but-"

"My mom! You will never be like her! She was a way better parent than you'll ever be! I wish fate took you instead of her!" Ino screamed furiously, with wild hands. Breathing heavily, she faced towards her 'friends' and commented, "I hope you guys are happy..."

"Ino, I didn't think that Inoichi was going to do this!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Slowly, he open up his arms, waiting for something he didn't get.

"I-Ino, all I-I c-can s-say is t-that I'm s-sorry." Hinata commented.

"I wouldn't have gone with this if I knew this was the result. You know that I am there for you, every step of the way. I- I wish that I could redo all of this, Ino." Naruto walked near her, the more steps he took forward, she took back.

"Forget it...I'm done, with all of you. From now on, I don't want to have anything to do with you, at all." she said with the most hate a heart could pull out. The blond glared at every one of them, "...I never want to see you're faces again." Looking at Itachi she stated coldly, "...I'm ready."

"But Ino, you haven't gotten any of your thing-"

"I'm fucking ready, god damnit!" she exclaimed. Flipping her blonde hair back, she went out the door with a slam. The rest of the people left in the house all just stood there. Thinking about what she just had said. Some feeling sorry for her, some regretting what they had done to her. But equally all, felt bad. Badder than bad, miserable. Itachi smiled at Inoichi, "..I'm sorry Inoichi. Um, I'll be going now. Don't worry, I'll watch over her." And that was it. She was now gone from her home, away from her friends and hate filled her organs more and more. But never, ever, would she cry. _Damn it all._

_**THANK YOU FOR READING, LEAVE A COMMENT.**_

_**AND YES, SHE'S FINALLY GOING TO MEET SASUKE WOHOO! SO, TELL **_

_**ME HOW YOU THINK IT'S GOING TO GO. ;)**_


	7. I Remember You

**Chapter 7: I Remember You**

There was a quiet ride to the designation. The wind blew in the open window, flying back blonde and black pony-tailed hair. Every once in a while, Itachi would glance over at his student and frown. This had to been one of his most uncomfortable moments, he felt as if it was his fault. For agreeing to take her in. But, he knew something she didn't, there was a very good reason why Inoichi wanted Ino to live with him for a while. He feared for his daughter, the daughter that thought life was cake and ice-cream and that she could do anything she wanted. Sadly, life wasn't that way, otherwise there would be no war or no crime for that matter. The road was wide and open, only him being on the street. The hot sun burned through his window, forcing it's sunlight in. Itachi couldn't help but look at what the bright light beamed on, Ino's saddened face, "Um...are you hungry or thirsty, Ino-chan." he made sure his voice was lowly said but heard. To his surprise, she nodded.

"Well...why not. This day couldn't get any worse, might as well eat something." she answered while pushing her long bangs away from her eye area. Her skin shined in the light, showing off all of her beautiful characteristic's.

Itachi turned his head slyly peering at what the young woman was wearing. Her fit-up included a plain purple, sleeveless shirt and blue denim jeans. Odd thing to wear in this weather. But what was fair was her skin, her now plain, makeup-less skin. She was obviously gorgeous natural but it seemed something was missing. That's it. Itachi remembered when Ino was a young girl, her clothes were more feminine and she never went a day without makeup. But, when her mom passed, all that seemed to change. "Ok then. Where do you want to go?" he asked, turning his head back to the empty road.

Ino thought back. She remembered when her mom use to always take her out to eat. She would constantly order a salad, even when she was starving. She had said it was for her 'diet'. Her mother had always been on a diet, rarely eating sweets and always looked beautiful. Ino sighed. Seems like none of that helped her. "I want to go to a fast food place and I want to order a burger, a big fat, greasy burger."

Itachi curiously looked back at the serious girl, "...Ok." He guessed she gave up her diet days. Seeing a nearby fast food sign, he sped the rest of the way there. It read, "Burgers." Simply, that. Good thing all she wanted was a burger. What a coincidence. Turning in to the driveway, the long haired man took his order, "May I have one burger."

_"Is that all, sir?"_

Itachi nodded, "Y-Yes."

_"Ok, that'll be $3.35, pull up to the next window."_

"A-Alright." Itachi replied uneasy. Driving around the next window, he noticed Ino smiling. Why was she smiling? Blushing a little, he turned his head away from hers, paying the man. As he handed her the burger, Ino still didn't turn her eyes away from his, "Is something wrong Ino?"

Grinning even more now, she took out the steamy burger. Eww... never had she eaten such a thing. The only reason she had ordered it was because she wanted to get away from her 'diet days.' Dropping it back into the bag, she looked towards the blinking Uchiha, "No, nothing's wrong. It's just...nothing." What she wanted to say was that it was cute how he ordered the food. As if he had never gone to one, matter of fact, she didn't think he did. Well, she couldn't blame him. None of them did, "...Well, why did you nod when he asked you 'was that all'. she laughed afterwards, "As if he could see you."

Itachi blushed, driving off towards his house, "...Well, I didn't think of that, never had I stopped by such a place. I usually eat my traditional food. But... lots of people I know stop here to study and sleep."

Ino smiled brightly, "Yea, I know. One time, me and Shikamaru came he-" she stopped. Thinking back on how her friend had did her recently. Sighing, she looked out the window and into the sky, frowning.

Itachi noticed, "Ino...I'm sorry. I can't say I've ever been in this kind of situation before so I can't tell you 'I understand'. But, I can assure you that you are welcomed in my place. It could be just like home...do whatever you want there, except, drinking, parties, having se-"

"Stop!" Ino yelled, "..I want do any of those things Itachi." She couldn't hear her teacher say sex, it was just indiscretion, "..But, I can't believe he would do that to me. I'm his only daughter, I'm all he haves left and vice versa, why would he do such a thing?" she asked sorrowfully.

Itachi responded without a second thought, "Because he loves you. When a parent does something a child doesn't understand yet, it's for a good reason. Sending you away may be the worst thing a simple, immature mind would immediately think of. But, an mature mind that knows her father wouldn't do anything to hurt her, shouldn't think such things. Inoichi is and always was a good person, never had he did something that he didn't think the enitre way through. The same thing goes with friends, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata really care for you. Think about it, they skipped class to help you, they didn't mean to cause you any pain. Inoichi, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, all really love you."

Ino looked up at the smiling man. She understood where he was coming from, but her pride wouldn't let her apologize to them. Reality was, they interfered when she said not to and gotten her into trouble. So hell no. The blue eyed girl thought, looking up out the mirror. Finally, they had arrived to his house. It was rather, normal looking. The house was medium sized, two windowpane's facing the front, and colored tan. She expected for her teacher to live in a more fancy place though.

"We're here." Itachi told her, putting the car in park, "Ino, let me help you out." he stepped out from his side and went to her rescue. The way down was sorta harsh, considering that Itachi drove a huge hummer, "Follow me."

"Ok." Ino followed the 'leader', making her way to the doorway. She observed him as he dug in his pocket, pulling out his bronze key. Opening it, he let her step inside first. Ino took in the smell of cinnamon. It was as if a woman had lived here, "I noticed you didn't eat the burger, I'll make something for you. Anything you want in particular?" he asked kindly.

Ino kept her eyes on the house, looking from left to right, "..Um, no. I'll take what I can get, just include pudding."

Itachi nodded, "..Alright. Ah, yes. You didn't get any of your clothes, I'll pick them up to. So, I'll get my brother to show you around. He's not really the talking type but I already told him that we had a new roommate." Facing the stairs he yelled, "Sasuke, come here please!"

A couple of seconds passed before steps were heard. Soon enough, a face was seen. The man was rather pale, raven haired and well toned. She could tell because he didn't even bother to put a shirt on, only dark black pants. Wow, that must have meant he was careless. "Marks, what do you want?" the man asked bluntly

"Sasuke..show Ino here around." he smiled then turned to the girl, "Sorry... Sasuke's not a morning person."

"But it's the afternoon." she informed him.

"That to." Looking back up at his brother he smiled.

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked. The man's onyx eyes met her blue ones. Ino's read curious but his read uninterested. Much like the one's she had once met before...a long time ago.

"That's it." Ino blurted out. She received narrowing eyes from the younger Uchiha, "..Sasuke, you're the guy from school that every girl use to have a crush on. But, then you just disapperead."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her, "...Oh damn. Are you one of those girls?"

Ino gasp. He was so harsh, mean even. He was not like that long ago, "...No, I'm not." And that was true. Every other girl admired Sasuke and awed in his arrival but she use to be one of his friends, close friends. But that was long ago. Then he met Naruto and Sakura, and after that, he just suddenly left.

Itachi watched the two look at eachother. Clearing his throat he spoke, "Yea, Sasuke. Ino and you use to always hang out."

"The only 'Ino' I remember is some girly, princess kid who use to always be here." he scowled.

"Sasuke!" Itachi exclaimed.

"That's ok." she smiled at Itachi, "Believe me, no one's a better bitch than me." she whispered, "Yea, that's how I use to be, just like how you use to be, I don't know, normal." Ino smiled at his frown. Yea, she had gotten to him.

"Hn. Follow me, blondy." He went back up the stairs, still frowning. Every step she took behind him made him angrier. Without stopping he pointed to his left, "This is the bathroom. If you're smart you know what it's for." he growled, "Out back is the pool."

"You have a pool?" Ino asked. Then, he suddenly turned around, almost stumbling upon her. Her face met his chest since he was taller than she was, "Didn't someone teach you about personal space?" he asked coldly.

Ino narrowed her blue eyes and frowned, "Didn't someone teach you to watch where the fuck you're going!" she shouted. She watched as Sasuke stood in the exact spot, still allowing her to freely look at his toned abs and such. She sighed. What a conceited jerk.

Sasuke's dark eyes left her blue ones and onto something else. Walking around the butter blonde, he opened up a door. Ino waited until he was the entire way in. She didn't want him to 'stumble' upon her again. Once she noticed that he wasn't going to greet her like Itachi would, she helped herself. Creeping in the area, she looked around. The room was dark black and red. Cool. Bloody pictures hung around a king sized bed. The sheets were pitch black and messy. Suddenly something caught the young girl's eyes, another bed was next to it. Oh no. It couldn't be what she thought it was.

Coming out from the shadows the onyx eyed man walked up to the king sized bed and sat on it, "Unfortunately, your roommates with me." he sighed while setting something down on his nearby desk. When he noticed Ino didn't say anything, he looked her way. She wasn't standing by the doorway anymore, instead she was already situated on the nearby purple bed, "...I hate it as much as you do." he stated.

Those wore the exact words she was thinking but decided against it. Rubbing the sheets, she turned on her lamp. It was also purple, "...It was recently when I got out of my home. Itachi couldn't been able to do this. So...it was you?"

Sasuke growled loudly, "Only because I had to, not like I wanted to...I hate purple."

"Why?" she asked. She saw that Sasuke was a little caught off by the question, "..It's not to dark or light. It's just right. I love it." she smiled, thinking of how her mom's favorite color was also purple.

Sasuke refused to look at the girl, "Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." Grabbing his towel off his desk, he wrapped it around his shoulder, walking to the bathroom without looking back.

Ino sighed. She hated him already. Itachi's brother was a prick and she had to sleep in the same room as him. Thing is, at this moment, she didn't think of all that. She was just grateful that Itachi had asked his belligerent brother to actually go out and get her favorite color. But, how did he managed to do it so fast? Setting the thoughts aside, she laid on the bed. Putting her hands behind her head she continued to look at the rest of the pictures. At least he had good taste in that.

The sun still shined on the earth, glistening the nearby waters and heating everything in it's path. Down from the far away fireball stood Naruto, walking alongside the rest of his friends. They were outside, enjoying the weather. People who walked by gave off smiles and waved while licking on ice-cream and drinking water. ..Well, everyone else did at least. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. Him, Shikamaru and Hinata had not expected for it to go that way. They thought that Inoichi would just get her out of trouble and that was it. He knew he should had just listened to his insticts.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. She ran up towards him and pulled him into a hug, "Oh my goodness, I missed you. Where were you? What happen to you? Tell me now?" she warned.

The blonde tried to smile, but couldn't, "Oh...hey Sakura-chan. Nice seeing you today..." Hinata looked at the man and frowned. He had been that way the whole day now, ever since Ino left earlier. She hated seeing him like this.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled. Behind him was Akamaru whom barked at the shy lady, and everyone else that they associated with, "Me and Shino were worried, not to mention Neji. So, where were you?"

"U-Um, I w-w"

"Did you do anything you weren't suppose to Hinata? You know you better not be snooping around." Neji warned.

Hinata shook her head and blushed, "N-No Neji, I'm s-sorry If I-I scared y-you." she apologized.

"Neji calm down. Stop acting like you're her father, she is eighteen, geeze." Kiba patted the woman's back. Tenten also gave off an comforting grin to her.

"Naruto!" Rock lee yelled, passing up everyone else and stopped straight in Naruto's face, "I told them that you all were ok. Youthful people never die!" Big, circular eyes met blue melancholy one's. Still smiling, lee yelled again, "Naru-"

"Lee!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes Sakura?" the thick eyebrow man asked innocently.

"It seems like Naruto doesn't wan't to talk right now. Um, go and talk to that girl." Sakura pointed to a random, walking by lady. She had creamy fair skin, blonde long hair and royal blue eyes. The pink haired woman noticed her from school. She was very skilled in math and had an outgoing personality. She also never gave up, very similar to Lee, "Hey Valkyrie!" Sakura called out.

The girl ran up to her with a smile, "Huh?"

Sakura pointed to the confused Lee, "Umm, this is Lee. You two should really get to know each other." Pushing him towards her she smiled, "Take him somewhere far away from here. C-ya Lee!" Valkyrie nodded and dragged Lee alongside her.

Choji shook his head of what had just happened, "Um, Shikamaru, what's going on with you guys?" he asked.

Shino, who had been looking straight up at the sun added, "...Does it have something to do with Ino bec-"

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Naruto suddenly said, leaving his group. Sakura frowned. What was going on? This was not like the cheery, optimistic Naruto.

Shikamaru turned left, opposite Naruto. He yawned out, "..I'm tired. Bye."

All eyes were now on Hinata. She sweated in fear. Looking at Naruto and Shikamaru leaving she stuttered out, "I-I think I-I'll b-be going now." The timid girl ran south in a hurry.

"Hey Hinata!" Neji yelled

"Come back!" Kiba shouted, "We need answers!"

Shino sighed, "Somethings up...I guess we're going to have to find out on our own."

Ino opened her eyes, eyelids leaving. Slowly, she lifted up from her bed and looked around the room. No one was there. She slid her hands through her soft, blonde hair and walked over by the door. Opening it, she sniffed good smelling scents. Not just the cinnamon one that surrounded the whole house. Making her way down the stairs, she looked at the Uchiha brothers. Both were already eating in silence, "I'm sorry I'm late, Itachi." Ino grabbed a plate of rice, steak and her favorite pudding while sitting next to him.

Itachi smiled at her, "It's ok, Sasuke told me you were sleep so I decided not to wake you. By the way, your clothes are in the living room."

"All of them?" Ino asked while glancing at Sasuke. He had his head hung down, slowly picking at his halfway empty plate.

"Yes. Inoichi had packed all of them up for her." She noticed Sasuke suddenly look up, facing her with a tired-less expression.

"I guess he wanted me out of there for good then." Ino sighed. Her dad was more of a jerk than she realized. After that, she didn't receive another comment from Itachi. They all ate in peace and quiet, only looking up to take a drink.

Sasuke was the first to finish, "Mark's I'm going out. Don't wait up for me." he placed his plate in the sink and walked over by the stairway, heading up.

Itachi sighed, "...Ok, Sasuke."

Ino looked over at Itachi, he looked sad or hurt. Sasuke didn't appreciate the good things in his life, Itachi was so humble and patient with him. "So, Itachi, do you ever go out?"

The man shook his head, "No, I'm to busy with papers and things."

Ino smiled brightly, "Well, then. You should put down your papers because tonight, you're going out." Ino smiled as Itachi nearly choked on his food.

"That's absurd. I'm a teacher, I cannot do such things." He grabbed their plates and placed it in the sink while walking over by the couch.

Ino rolled her light blue eyes, still smiling, "No it isn't. You and me are going to have fun tonight, alright." she placed her hand over his mouth that were about to open again. Removing them she said demanding, "We're going out tonight Itachi. I don't wanna hear another word." Itachi smiled as she took her suitcase of clothes and traveled up the stairs. Inoichi raised a hell of a woman.

**SO, INO AND ITACHI GO OUT. WHAT'S IN STORE? TELL ME**

**WHAT YOU THINK OR WHAT YOU WANNA SEE. THANKS!**


	8. Same Girl

**Guys, I am going to take a little break from**

**updating so fastly. So, read and Enjoy this chapter. I'll try to make it a bit longer.**

**Next update will be in a couple of days. Maybe even a week, it all depends. Kk, read **

**and review. Remember, tell me anything you want to see. Like couples, or what you wanna**

**see going on. ANYTHING! I'll try to fit in there. **

**Chapter 8: Same Girl**

"So, they did that to you? Why do they treat you that way?" Valkyrie asked her now sudden date. They had been walking around for ten minutes plus, buying ice-cream and talking. Never had she noticed Lee at her school, she really wished she had. He was a cool person, "I mean, you're awesome." she said while licking on a vanilla waffle cone.

"Because they don't understand the power of youth. Youth isn't forever so I take advantage of that!" Everyone that they walked passed took a second glance, wondering what the odd looking man was yelling about.

"Youth. As in being young, right? Yea, I understand. So, a rumor was going out campus that you liked Sakura?" the blonde licked her ice-cream once again while glimpsing at the man. She saw the blush rush to his cheeks.

"Uh, me and Sakura, no. I just happen to take a liking to her, her strength and intelligence are amazing. Although, she can be a little bit..." Lee drifted.

"A bitch." Valkyrie laughed loudly, "I'm kidding. But hey, she is cruel. I mean, she treats Naruto like crap, am I right?" The girl saw the pink haired lady punch the blonde many times.

"Uh...I guess. She takes a liking to punching men. But, I think her and Naruto have a lot in common. They seem to like each other, so I stay out the way of that. " Lee and Valkyrie looked up from the dessert and to each other, "So, do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked smoothly.

She nodded, "Yes. That would be fun." she smiled and walked with him into the sunset.

* * *

The butter blonde was in Sasuke's room which was now halfly hers. The blunt man had left fifteen minutes ago. Ino laughed at how he just slipped on a plain shirt and walked out of the house. His life seemed meaningless, all Itachi said he did was go out at night. The blue eyed girl's body shivered at the thought of the man sleeping with different women each night. He must had caught something by now. Or was he maybe still a virgin...Na. He was out there to often to still be one. She sighed, it's sad how men waste their virginity on random women but ladies took pride in that. Well, some of them. Thinking back to tonight, Ino glanced in the bathroom mirror. She convinced Itachi to finally go somewhere, well she didn't take no for an answer. The reason she asked him was because all her teacher did was sit around his house, waiting for his younger brother, didn't he get tired of that? Ino decided to let her hair hang loose, perfectly straighten. She wore her favorite color of course, a purple, sleeveless dress that stopped at her thigs, showing off her smooth, flawless legs and purple high hills. She decided not to wear any make-up except a little bit of peach lip-gloss. Any more than that would be overrated. Dressed in all the girly clothes that she wore tonight, were already driving her nuts. Only when she went out did she dress this way. Other than that, it was pants and shirts for the win.

Ino walked down the hallway, almost stumbling in her heels. Next to Sasuke's door was another. Opening it, the butter blonde smiled, his room was so peaceful looking. Mostly everything was white without bloody pictures hanging around, "Oh Mr. Uchiha, where are you?" she sung while she searched for the man. When she didn't get a response, she crept over to his dresser. One side of her mind told her not to but the other said 'what the hell'. She chose that one. Inside one of his carved brown drawers was clothes of course. Ino grinned, picking up his red designed boxers. Good thing he didn't have any tiny underwear, she'd mock him every day, all day.

"Ino?" a voice called from behind her.

Startled, she dropped the man's clothing and pushed the drawer close. Turning around she smiled, "Uh..yea?" She saw Itachi's eye's narrow, making her even more nervous. He was a nice guy but she just went overboard. She just had went through her teacher's underwear. How many people been through that? Probably zero. The man walked closer to her, still narrowing his dark eyes, "Um...I'm sorry Itachi, I-I was just looking for you, It wasn't my intention to go through your-"

How do I look?" he suddenly asked lightly. Itachi smiled once he say what she was wearing. Purple really did fit the young woman well. Shaking away how his student look he cleared his throat as if his thoughts were to vanish away.

Ino frowned, "Huh?"

"How do I look, Ino? Good, bad, scary, sad?" he chuckled.

Ino didn't notice that. Sending her pupils downward, she observed his clothing. The man had on a suit. Not just any suit but a loose fitting black suit with an red tie. His hair was pony-tailed to the back as usual and he wore black slacks. The girl's frown grew "Uh, Itachi, _I'm_ going out. Where are _you_ going?

"Is that a trick question, dear?" he asked sweetly. Ino found his using of 'dear' extra...cute.

Ino walked up next to him, adjusting his tie, "I meant, what are you doing wearing that? We're going out but not to work. Did I put that nice enough Itachi?" The blue eyed girl looked up into his dark-grayish eyes, they didn't say anything. Nothing mean but not quite good. Thinking about it, his younger brother and her former childhood friend, Sasuke, had that same look. Difference was, Sasuke glared a lot and Itachi didn't. So the younger Uchiha's hatred was known.

"Yes, you did. But, then, what am I suppose to wear?" he asked.

Ino smiled. She tugged at his arm, pushing him down on his bed. She caught his confused look and snickered while she walked over to his dresser. His clothes were all either formal or too plain. Well, she guessed she just had to make that work. The woman motioned for the man to follow her into his bathroom. When he was in, she slammed the door shut, flickering on the lights, "Ok Itachi, pull off your suit."

"E-Excuse me?" the older man stuttered, "I have to do that, in front of my student?"

Ino watched the man widened his eyes in fear. Turning around, she face the door, "Itachi, I am eighteen, it's not like I'm a fifteen year old kid. But anyways, just take off you suit and change into this." she handed the man a pair of blue Calvin Klein jeans and a red fitting shirt. Plain enough. Itachi nodded, slipping into the clothes quickly. He never even realized he had clothes like this, moslty he wore suits to his job. The black haired man turned back Ino's way, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ino, I'm done."

The lady turned around, she observed him. It was good enough. The shirt was a little tight fitting so it worked with the slender man well, "Ok, Itachi now face the mirror." The blatter mouth man was about to speak out again, she placed her hand over his lips. She knew she was going to do that alot now. He frowned cutely, more so pouting. Laughing, Ino stood behind him, pulling out his rubber band. Long, greatly scented hair fell from it. She grabbed the brush, forcing it into his hair. Not to her suprise, the hair didn't get once tangled. Of course, it looked like he washed, conditioned, cut, comb his dead cells everyday. It was almost likewomen' of silence were passing and his hair was getting straighten even more, "Ok, Itachi. I know that you don't really wear your hair out but I like it that way, so bare with me."

Ino smiled once she saw his face. She didn't know why, he didn't look mad or happy but just the look was hilarious. The taller man stood up walking towards the door, "Are we ready now, Ino?" he asked with a grin.

"Uh, wait." Ino ran to the cabinet and searched for the bottle, "Here." Pressing down the item, scents of a blue ocean blew all over the man's body, "Cologne, never go anywhere without it. Just like condoms." she laughed heart-fully.

The man narrowed his dark eyes at her and said sternly, "Ino, are you still a virgin?" Hearing her say 'condoms' were just not right.

Ino sweated an anime one, "Y-Yes, of course." she felt as if it was needed to answer him. He was much like her former friend, Shikamaru. But different in many ways. Laughing mentally, she thought of how Itachi was in a entirely different league. He was mostly smiling and joking but when it came down to serious things, he showed a fearful side. A side she didn't want to see, "Um...are you mad at me now?" she asked baby-like,

The man smiled once again, placing his hair back in it's place he replied, "Of course not, Ino. Why would I be?"

Ok, this was weird, "Um, because I brought up, you know what. Itachi, can I ask you something." she walked up by him, still struggling to keep balance in her heels. When she saw his nod, she continued, "Did you ever have a girlfriend or something." When she asked the last sentence she felt as if he was going to have an outrage.

Itachi suddenly turned away from the blonde. The question didn't really upset him neither surprised him. His student had always been very out spoken and curious, "Yes, a while ago. Now, she is only a memory. Hm, shall we go then." he held out his elbow while the lady attached to it. She didn't feel the need to say anything more, she took a risk by just asking that. If she sayed so herself, this was a start to a beautiful friendship. Itachi, had now became the only person in the world she had cared for.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting down on a bar-stool, watching others dance the night away while the colorful lights flashed throughout. Next to him was his date for tonight, a brunette haired, green eyed girl about nineteen. She was known for her skills in kissing, all the guys in town tried her out. And next to her was his 'friend' Kasul. A black haired, blue eyed man dressed in all black. He was known for his loudmouth, which Sasuke hated at times but used him for drinks since he was twenty-one.

"Sasuke, do you wanna dance or something, boo?" she asked, while perking up her chest.

The pale man kept his dark eyes on the crowd, "No." he stated.

"But Sas-"

"I said no.-" he stopped. Her name had been lost in his memory. Not caring to add her name in he continued, "If you want to dance, you shouldn't have asked me out. You're lucky I even said yes, knowing everywhere your filthy body had been." he mumbled. Kasul laughed uncontrollably, pounding down on the small table hard.

The girl stood up, flaring her nose, "Did you just say that?" Sasuke didn't bother to look at her, eyes still zooming in on everyone else as if he was on a mission. Grabbing her purse she screamed, "That's it! I should have never gone out with you! Like, you didn't even kiss me yet! What, are you still a virgin or something!"

"Hey!" Kasul called out, "My man Sasuke lost his virginty years ago. Now, go ahead and walk your slutty ass out of here! Stupid scank." Yea, Kasul was a careless, jerk also. Even more than Sasuke. Watching her leave he leaned in on Sasuke, "Man, these girls are something else. They ask _you_ out and expect _you_ to show them a good time. I mean, hell no. If _you_ ask me, _you_show me a good time, bitch! Am I right?" The raven haired man shrugged carelessly, still looking forward.

Kasul looked into his friend's eyes, trying to see what he was focusing on. Following his pupil, he found out. Ahead of them was a hot blonde dancing around a bunch of guys. And next to her was some dude with long hair, getting all the attention from the other women, "Daaamn, she fine. Look at her ass, it's like the shape of the fucking sun!" he shouted, "Mhmm, I want a piece of that, what about you man?"

"I need a drink." Sasuke ignored the loud man and walked over to the counter, Kasul following behind.

"Hit me." his friend ordered. Two drinks slid down, Sasuke gulping down his liquid first, "Oh, wait, here she comes!" Kasul yelled while watching the blonde approach the counter. Going past his friend, he went up to her, "Hey sexy, are you with that guy over there?" pointing to the long haired man. "If you are than you better watch out, girls are all over him."

The blonde turned around, facing the man, "No. I'm not technically with him, we're just friends."

"Oh, so that means you're single. Hey, I'm Kasul, and you are?" he asked.

"Ino." she shook the man's hand, smiling.

"Ino, huh. That's a beautiful name. And so are you. You have the most gorgeous bright eye-"

"Ino?" Sasuke questioned while turning back around. There, he saw his now roommate in a purple tight dress, high heels and her long shiny hair, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ino looked at the man and smiled, "I'm here because I wanted Itachi to go out and not be waiting for your sorry ass to return."

"Itachi?" Sasuke nearly screamed. So she was the girl that he was watching all night? Not like he would tell her that.

Kasul looked beetween the two, "Hey Sasuke, you know her?"

Sasuke shrugged, "She's my roommate for now."

"Man that's not fair! I saw her first! And, this hot lady is your roomate? So, you two share a room, that mean...Oh my goodness, my life sucks!"

"No!" Ino exclaimed, "Me and Sasuke...please. I just met him today and from what I can tell, he's a fucking prick." Ino took the drink from Kasul's hand and drunk it down, letting out an refreshing 'ahh' afterwards, "His brother Itachi is a way better gentleman than him." she received a deadly glare from the man but ignored it completely. The blonde could already feel herself get a little tipsy, "Kasul was it? Can you order another one of these things, I really need it living with this jerk." she slurred.

Kasul handed her another one right away, still smiling, "Woah, you really hate Sasuke don't you? And here I thought you guys were sleeping with each other. Ha, serves me right."

Ino felt her legs going weak from the alcohol, "I don't really hate him but...I just don't see why he acts the way he does. All he do is glare at people and go out. Example A." Ino said as she pointed to her roommate. Proof was right in front of there faces as the man continued to glare at the two.

Kasul laughed, "I like you. You're not just a pretty face but you're also a girl with humor. That makes you a double threat."

"Yea, he does like you. That's why he said and I quote, _'Damn, she fine. Look at her ass, it's like the shape of the fucking sun. Mhmm, I want a piece of that, what about you man?' _he said ever so casual. The look on the girl's face made him stop glaring.

"You said that? And here I thought you were an all around good guy. You're no better than Sasuke is! At least when he thinks something, he keeps it to himself and doesn't blurt it out! If I wasn't so drunk right now I'll punch the crap out of yo-" Ino stopped and held her mouth, her cheeks spreaded wide, "I..gotta...go!" the blonde ran past the crowd and into the ladies bathroom.

_"Ino!"_Itachi called out, moving the dancing girls aside, he ran after her.

"Thanks a lot man!" Kasul shouted out, roughly rubbing his hand through his hair, "This one time that I was actually liking a girl for being herself and not a little slut. She was awesome and you ruined it for me! What, did you want her to yourself? The Uchiha looked at the man suddenly but said nothing, "I'm leaving!" he walked out of the club angrily, not looking back. Not like he cared, he didn't even see the guy as a friend.

Itachi held onto the blonde as he rushed back over to the bar. Girls throwing themselves on him as he did so. Meeting Sasuke the older man yelled ill-tempered, "Why did you let Ino do this, Sasuke?"

Shrugging he replied imprudent, "Do what?"

Still holding onto the girl's waist, he screamed, "You let her drink! That's the whole reason she had to move in with us anyway! If you saw her, you should have said something?"

"Maybe you should had watched over her instead of dancing with those women." Sasuke expected for his older brother to blush and quiet down but he did the opposite. Ino looked at her carrier and frowned, she had never seen him angry with his brother.

Tightening his grasp on her he continued, "Me! You're talking about me when you go out every night and I say nothing!But you should at least have the decency to stop something wrong that you see going on! Men should always help out women! Didn't mother teach you better than that!" Ino looked up at Sasuke's angry expression.

"Mother? Dont you bring her into this! She's gone now so leave it at that! Forget this shit, I'm out of here!" The pale man stormed out of the building.

"Itachi, I didn't mean for this to happen. It wasn't his fault, it's was mine." Ino tried to stand up on her own but failed since the fuming man held onto her even tighter. Without replying, he took her by the hand and headed out the building. Ino sighed, this wasn't good.

**THERE YOU GO. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND**

**WHAT YOU WANNA SEE! WHAT DO YOU WANNA SEE GOING**

**ON? YOU WANT SEE IT UNLESS YOU REVIEW, thank you. =)**


	9. Conversations

**I'VE DECIDED I COULDN'T**

**STOP WRITING FOR LONG, TEHE!**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**C****hapter 9: Conversations**

******...A WEEK LATER**

It was 10:00 am on a Sunday morning. Unlike yesterday, today was a more windy one, cold winds breezing in the air. In it's path was Sakura, she found herself walking down Konoha's long sidewalk dressed in a pink ruffled skirt, a pink long sleeved shirt, pink top hat and pink butterfly sandals. The lady in pink was still upset about how her friend since preschool was acting. Never, had he been sad or mad about anything, except for an unexpected test. She always thought that him being quiet would do her some good but it made her worried. To make things even worse, he started to hang around Shikamaru and Hinata alot. Looking around her, she spotted that not a lot of people were out yet. Every store seemed to just be opening. "Flower-shop!" she exclaimed to herself, "That would make a good gift." Heading it's way, she walked in side. She had no idea what flowers meant so she decided to ask the only person there, "Excuse me."

"Yes?" A tanned man with a scar going straight across his nose answered.

"Iruka? I thought that Ino or Inoichi would be here. Not that I didn't want to see you, im just surprised." Iruka was also a shinobi, but he stayed in the village most of the time.

Iruka started to rub his head, "Yea, I wouldn't have thought I'd be in here either. They asked me to substitute for Inoichi since he is on some kind of mission. But I'm only here temporally, their going to have to get someone else, soon."

"Well, where is Ino?" Sakura asked, staring the middle age man straight in his eyes.

"I've heard Inoichi kicked her out somewhere."

"Kicked her out? Why did he do that! What did she do!" Sakura shouted in his ear drums.

"I don't know. He hadn't told me anything about it. Matter of fact, he's been walking around, sulking ever since" Iruka gave off a smile to the distraught lady, "Well, what was it that you wanted, Sakura-chan?"

What happened? And why didn't she tell her anything? She was one of Ino's best friends along with Hinata and the guys, "Um, what flower represents friendship?"

"Well, the color yellow represents friendship, so, I'll give you a daffodil." Iruka headed to the back to spare Sakura the time, "Here you go, a dozen daffodils, it's on the house." he said while handing them to her. The smell was amazing and pure. They must have been new.

Sakura nodded, "Thank You Iruka, see you around." she waved and headed out the flower-shop, now eager to know what was going on with Ino. But for now she had to see what was going on with naruto. He was her first priority at the moment. People started to come out early for grocery-shopping. Mothers and their little kids. Most without their fathers, since they were in the war. Sakura had never even heard of her father, her mother didn't talk about him. But she didn't really asked, if her mom didn't want her to know, maybe it was best. Still, it would feel good to have both parents and not just one who's struggling to keep food on the table. Looking ahead, she noticed Naruto's apartment was right in front of her. The entrance door was unlocked so she stepped inside, walking down the hall to his room. "Naruto, it's me, Sakura, can I come in?" she asked while she knocked on the door.

_"Yea, come on in."_

His tone was barely hear-able. Opening the door, it creaked a little. There he was, slouching on his bed, gazing at something out his window. He hadn't even bothered to look in her direction. Knowing him, he had always made her feel welcomed, "Um, Naruto, how are you doing?"

"Alright." he said imprudently.

Sakura crept up to him, "Good." she sighed, "I brought you flowers, daffodils to be exact. I just wanted to sh-"

"Hinata did to." he interrupted.

"She did...oh." Hinata came earlier than her? What time was that 8:00 in the morning? What was up with her?

"Just set them next to hers."

Sakura looked to the left and saw two dozen roses planted on his bed post. He forgot to mention that they were different kinds of flowers and more of them. What a downer, "Well then, I heard Ino was kicked out by Inoichi. Do you know about that?"

Naruto sighed hopelessly, "Of course I do. I'm the reason she got kicked out in the first place. Now she hates me...if I would have never went with Shikamaru's ridiculous plan, I wouldn't be in this predicament. I feel like a total loser. Now, I have no one."

Sakura felt that, that last comment was her chance to comfort him, "Yes, you do have someone." she sat on the edge of his bed, smiling, "And I think you know who she is, Naruto."

"Yea, I do." he turned around and looked at the red roses, "Someone who was always there for me, who lifted me up." Sakura smiled brightly, slightly blushing, "My only now female friend, I...have Hinata."

Sakura eyes widenened abruptly as her heart started to race. _**He had to mean me, not Hinata! Me! I'm always there for him! What does he mean, Hinata? **_The ladies inner screamed inside. Now, she felt like the loser. Holding back her emotion she stated, "Oh, well then. Where is Hinata?"

"She said she was going over Shikamaru's and Sai's to give them flowers also." he answered.

"Wow, she's swooning all the men, isn't she." Oops. She didn't mean for that to get out. Holding her mouth, she stood up.

"Swooning?" Naruto questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Forget it. I told myself that I would check up on you because that's what friends do. But, I guess I'm all alone in this. See you tomorrow in class, Naruto." The pink haired girl stated bluntly while she closed his door shut. She still was hella mad when she got out from the building. How can he say that when they've known each other for years and years. And Naruto knew that their other teammate, Sasuke, had left a while ago. So all she had was him but I guess that wasn't all he had. "All I wanted was a fucking friend and this is what I get?" she cried out to herself. The other people walking by looked at her in horror as she stormed down the pathway. Never, had she thought Naruto would say something like that. Sasuke, yeah but Naruto,_ never.

* * *

_

* * *

"Checkmate! I win! I win! Yay!" Hinata chanted while doing a perky dance. She and Sai were playing chess, she had won four times before and the victory streak got to her. After she paid Naruto a visit, she went over Shikamaru's. They talked for a while about things other than Ino. He didn't seem to distracted by the Ino fiasco. Although, it was partially his fault. Hinata's and Shikamaru's friendship was like no other. If it even was a friendship at all. If either was sad or mad, they'll be there for each other but when it came to playing or talking a lot, they wouldn't do it. Currently, Hinata started to enjoy Sai's company. He was different yes, mysterious yes, and a bit weird, yes. But she liked his ways none the less.

Sai chuckled while looking at the screaming girl across from him, "Ok, it's now official. I suck at this game. Congratulations Hinata-chan."

"Thank you, Sai." she nodded.

"Hmm... you aren't stuttering, that's new now, isn't it?"

Hinata suddenly started to feel more blood rush to her cheeks as the man continued to stare at her, "I-I sometimes d-don't s-stutter. O-Only when I feel I-I'm..."

"Under pressure. I see, makes since I guess. But, you aren't under any pressure here, Hinata-chan." he smiled one of his signature smiles, "So, have you seen Ino around?"

Hinata hung her head down, remembering those words her former best friend had once said, "No. She lives with Mr. Uchiha now."

"Mr. Uchiha?" Sai questioned.

Oh yeah, that was right. He wasn't there when it all took place, "Yea, I-Ino w-was kicked out b-by her d-dad because of the drinking. Ahem, I feel really bad about it."

Sai was surprised about her father's actions. Maybe he should have stayed at the hospital with her, "No, it's not your fault. It's none of yours. You shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself." he comforted.

"Thank you. But, Naruto's been really down in the dumps, I feel as if he doesn't want to be bothered with me." The timid girl pouted.

Sai frowned, "That's ridiculous. Naruto really does care for you. You're like his supporter."

"But...But he l-likes Sakura." She just knew it. Why wouldn't he? She had gorgeous green eyes, pink hair and a slender body. She was just a shy,bigger girl that stuttered alot. He would definitely pick Sakura over her. She didn't blame him. Sakura was just what most guys wanted.

Sai looked away from her. Thinking deeply he responded, "...Hinata, you're different form Sakura. You have something that a lot of girls don't. I...I feel as if I know you a lot even though I don't. If Naruto doesn't see how beautiful you are, he is blind."

Hinata blushed tomato red. Beautiful? Wait a minute, when Sai said beautiful he meant ugly. So he couldn't have meant what she thought he did, "S-Sai, when you s-say b-beautiful you're a-actually saying-"

"Beautiful." Sai smiled. A sudden feeling starting to come across him that he'd never felt before, "I know what the words mean and I meant what I said. Anytime you need to talk, I'm here." the pale man placed his hand over hers as she started to get up. Hinata turned her head in surprise, "Don't give up on Naruto..."

"H-huh? W-what do you m-mean?" Sai smiled again and let her hand free.

"...You know what I mean. I'll see you around Hinata, correct?"

"Hai!" Hinata nodded, I-I mean yes!" The woman left in a rush, still feeling the man's eyes on her as she did so. Never had she really noticed Sai. She had only known him for a week now but she felt the same as he did. As if she knew him before that, it was awkward but true. And what did he mean 'don't give up on Naruto.' Hinata gasped loudly. Did he knew of her crush on him? Was it that obvious? And just who was he? She thought he had never showed emotion. Most importantly of all, he called her beautiful...

* * *

Ino fluttered her eyes back open as she laid in the white sheeted bed. The clock read 10:30 a.m while the sun from the open shades beamed into her eyes. The lady found herself in bed a lot. Every day Itachi would bring home her assignments from his class and her others. And he would even tell the dean excuses why she was missing so many days. Thing was, she didn't know why he didn't allow her to go to class last week. He said it had something to do with her drinking problems so he hired some lady to talk about alcohol abuse. "...Why must I always be tied down. Like, I threw up, big deal..."

"Well good morning." Itachi greeted.

"Oh..you heard me?"

"Yea, but I don't mind. Continue if you must." the older man told her while drinking water.

Ino frowned, "Ok, Itachi. Why did I have to talk about alcohol abuse for an entire week. I don't abuse alcohol, I just happen to like it."

"Some of it's longer than a week. Look Ino, I just wanted you to take a break from it all. But next week, you have to go or your expelled." he laughed.

Ino watched as Itachi sat on the bed's edge, "Yea...but ever since the day that, Sasuke doesn't say much."

Itachi began to laugh hysterically, catching the woman off guard, "When did Sasuke use to talk much anyway?"

"I'm serious Itachi, I feel that it's my fault that he got so angry that night." she stated.

The man then stopped. Almost glaring at the girl, "Your fault? You didn't do anything wrong, he's the one who didn't bother to do anything when you drunk something mysterious."

Ino sighed, "I know that Sasuke is a big jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself. But sadly, I was raised by parents who always wanted to do the right thing, so, I feel as if I should apologize. It'll make me feel better. So, may I, Itachi?"

He shrugged while saying, "Go for it dear. But, next time, I'll blame you."

Ino smiled brightly, lifting the covers off of her, "Thanks dear." she mocked, kissing his cheek, she headed towards the door, "...Um, one question. Where did you sleep last night?"

"On the couch."

"Oh...ok." The blonde turned her head towards the man, "You know what, I'm glad I met someone like you. You're a great guardian. No, friend."

Ino watched every step the man made towards her. Looking into her blue eyes he stated, "You're a great friend also."

"But, do you do this because my dad told you so only?" she asked selfishly. She had to ask that. Curiosity didn't kill this blonde.

"You can say that. I feel though as If I need to watch over you. I know you're eighteen but you're still younger than me. So the answer to your question is..."

"But I thought you do it for me!" Ino exclaimed. Not only did she shock the man but she also shocked herself. She didn't expect herself to scream over that. "Oh my goodness I sound like a girlfriend pleading for her boyfriend's attention. Sorry, that didn't come out righ-"

Itachi pulled the girl into a tight hug, to tight if you ask her, "I do it for you also." he whispered in her ear. Something ran through her body that she didn't understand. Always when he smiled or even talked, he made her feel so special.

Ino hugged back, laying her head over her teacher's shoulder, "That's good. Because I need that." she stead in that position for a while, not realizing what was even going on around her. Itachi was much like her other friends but much different also. She felt that if she told him something, he wouldn't bail on her. Like he would always be there for her. At least she hoped so. Minutes after still holding onto each other, Ino heard footsteps approach from behind her. Right behind her. Inches away from where she stood. She felt as if she was being suffocated. A hot breath spoke from her backside.

"Your friends are here."

Ino turned around and spotted the pale man. There, he was, so close to her. Why was he so close? Staring in his eyes she spotted something. He was glaring at her. Not just his every day glare but he was looking as if he hated her guts. Why? "Friends, what do you mean?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that I invited them over." Itachi smiled.

Looking between the both of them she replied, "You better not have invited those traders over here, Itachi! The spiky haired guys and the shy girl! I don't want to see them!"

"No." Sasuke answered surprisingly, "A gay looking man showing his midriff and some pink haired woman. They must be friends with you, you all look weird." he scowled, still to close to her.

"Weird!" Ino exclaimed, "What do you mean weird?" she heard Itachi sigh in annoyance.

"You. You're weird. You don't look like you did back then. You're more plain. All you do is wear pants and shirts, with your disheveled appearance. It's a bad thing for a woman to look that way. You creatures don't have anything to do but try your best to look good. But you failed, miserably."

"Us creatures! What the hell do you mean? I can look any way I fucking desire, I have no one to please you fucking prick! You know what, Itachi was right! I shouldn't apologize to you! You're not even worth my breath, you're scum!"

"Hn." The younger Uchiha backed away slowly, still attaching his eyes on hers, "I'd rather be scum than a pathetic woman. All you people care about is a man's touch. That's why you females are so easily manipulated." Looking at his brother he stated, "You need to be watching your back, someone could sneak up right behind you and stab your holder without knowing. Konoha is still fighting. You guys haven't even noticed I've been standing there for a while. Itachi, you're slipping." he said with a devilishly smirk.

"...Sasuke." Itachi stated, "What do you mean? Who would stab an innocent lady for things such as that? What are you trying to say?

Sasuke glared at the both of them, "Be careful. Cuddling a woman can lead to dangerous things...I'll be downstairs." The onyx eyed man left the room and headed down the stairs. The two confused people left back in the room stood there, shocked.

"Stabbed? What is he talking about?" Ino asked.

"...I have no idea." His younger brother was so odd. It didn't make any sense... "But right now, your friends are waiting. Just ignore Sasuke." he said while patting her on the back.

At first the blonde was pissed off but now she was just weired out. Was he implying that _he _would do such a thing? But why? "Um...ok." Ino let the man in front of her take her hand and lead her downstairs. Before she could even reach the bottom the first thing she spotted was her friend, sitting next to the Uchiha.

When Itachi let her hand go, she went straight for the kitchen, eavesdropping on the conversation.

_"I'm so happy you're here."_

_"Hn"_

_"I haven't seen you in forever! What happened?"_

_"Hn...nothing."_

_"So you didn't even bother to enter college?"_

_"Hn...no."_

_"Why not?" _

_"Because I didn't want to..."_

_"Oh, ok. Do you want something? Well, I mean it's your refrigerator so it's kind of stupid for me to ask you but-"_

_"Water."_

_"Water, are you sure?"_

_"Anything to get you away from me."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing...hn."_

_"Ok then. Water will do. I'll be back Sasuke-kun."_

Ino watched the squealing girl approach her. She looked as if she seen the face of God. Everyone knows, Sasuke isn't close to that.

"Ino! You didn't tell me that Sasuke was here! I missed him so much! Especially since Naruto is acting like a jerk."

Ino blocked out her fan-girl moment, "Naruto? Acting like a jerk? Why?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the girl and smiled, "Well, why do you care?I thought you didn't even like Naruto anymore."

Turning her head away she replied, "I don't like that tratious bastard. I'm just...curious, that's all."

"Curious huh? Well, he said that Hinata was his only female friend now. Like, after all I did for him. You know, blocking out all those smacks and kicks. But on a serious note, I didn't think that he would say that to me. Maybe it was just because he's still upset that you guys aren't friends anymore."

"Really? He's still upset? Well, what about Hinata?"

"She feels the same way." Sai answered with a smile.

Ino grinned. Standing up, she rushed over and pulled the ink man into a hug, "Sai. You're the only one of them to not have said anything. Thank you..."

"Your welcome Ino." he said while hugging her back

Ino looked between her only friends, besides Itachi, as of now, "So, have you guys talked to Shika?I mean...Shi Shi... I mean...Shikamaru." She didn't want to use those nicknames anymore. He was now nothing to her. At least that's what she stride for.

"Nope." Sakura answered, "He hasn't been around lately." She said while pouring Sasuke some water, "Except in class, but even there he doesn't say much. It's like they have this group. The group that betrayed Ino made of Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata." she announced.

"...I feel sorry for them." Sai stated.

"I don't!" Ino shouted back, "They shouldn't even feel like this anymore! Being sad isn't going to make me like them! They should just get over me like I got over them!They only person who gives a damn about me now is Itachi, he's the only one that I can trust!"

"Hey!" Sakura shouted.

"And you guys."

"Look who's falling in love." the man teased while taking the water from the pink haired lady.

"In love? Sasuke just shut up. Nobodies in love with anybody."

"Speak for herself." Sakura mumbled while blushing.

"Sakura, get over him. He's the same jackass he's been ever since you met him. Except now he may have herpes." she tried to whisper some sence into her friend.

"Herpes? As if this 'small' man get's action." Sai claimed while staring the other pale man glared into his dark eyes.

"Sai, watch your mouth!" Sakura shouted from behind the man.

Setting the glass on the counter he stated, "Hn. I get more girls than you get guys..."

"If I even went that way I would get more."

"Yea, you'll get something alright but I don't think it'll be something good."

"Well looky here, the man with the twenty thousand diseases is talking? You probably do up any woman you see."

"Hn, yeah. That's why I infected your friend over there." Sasuke pointed over towards the blonde.

"...Leave her out of this." Sai warned.

Ino growled, "As if I would stoop so low. You've gotta be kidding me."

"..Ino. Sasuke isn't low." she elbowed her 'crazy' friend.

"Yes he is. Stupid to. Not much at all..."

Sakura pumped up her fist, "Sai!"

"Sakura shut up for once!" Ino exlaimed, "I thought you came over here to see me, not him. You should be on our side!"

"But...Ino. I did come over here for you. I...I just want peace, is that to hard to ask for?"

"When Sasuke's around, peace is not even an option." She glared at the man who glared back, "...You embarrass me in front of my friends. You really hate me don't you!"

"Hn."

"Don't you Sasuke!"

"Hn."

'Can you say anything but that? Just say it already. You hate me for just being me!"

"...Ino..."

"Is everything alright in here?" Itachi asked. He approached the gang in a matter of seconds, "I was just upstairs straighting out some things and I heard all of the noise down here? What's going on?" Itachi looked specifically at Ino who held her glare on his younger brother, "..Ino? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. We all were just straightening out some things." she lied.

"Ok." Itachi left the room again in a hurry. Ino still held her look on the raven haired man. Why did he always have to be such a prick. All the time. Even when she tried to be nice, it just didn't work. But then again, why didn't he just say the he hated her. He had already called her much horrible things before, but he couldn't say that. Why?

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**

**REMEMBER, TELL ME ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE GOING ON. I'LL TRY TO**

**FIT IT IN THERE. TYPE YA LATER =)**


	10. Four Opposites

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10: Four Opposites**

Previously On "The Many Tribulations Of A Flower"...

_"When Sasuke's around, peace is not even an option." She glared at the man who glared back, "...You embarrass me in front of my friends. You really hate me don't you!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Dont you Sasuke!"_

_"Hn."_

_'Can you say anything but that? Just say it already! You hate me for just being me!"_

_"...Ino..." Sasuke started but was soon cut off._

_"Is everything alright in here?" Itachi asked. He approached the gang in a matter of seconds, "I was just upstairs straighting out some things and I heard all of the noise down 's going on?" Itachi looked specifically at Ino who held her glare on his younger brother, "..Ino? What's going on?"_

_"Nothing. Nothing at all. We all were just straightening out some things." she lied._

_"Ok." Itachi left the room again in a hurry. Ino still held her look on the raven haired man. Why did he always have to be such a prick. All the time. Even when she tried to be nice, it just didn't work. But then again, why didn't he_ just say the he _hated her. He had already called her much horrible things before, but he couldn't say that. Why?_

* * *

She couldn't stand the look of her former love interest and best friend just glaring at each other. It was unusual for somebody to dislike a person right away. Especially someone like Ino who was a typically nice person."Come on guys, let's all stop this." Sakura stated.

"Sakura's right. Just don't you _ever_talk like that again to Sai. Ever. Understood?" she warned. In Ino's world, her friends were her everything.

"Hn...he started it."

"Are you serious right now? You called him gay before you even knew him!"

Sakura gasped, "...Really?"

Ino nodded her direction. She saw Sasuke as he gave Sakura an irritated look. As if he was putting her in check.

Sai patted the blonde's shoulder with a smile, "Why, I'm the 'bigger' man after all. So I'll go first, I'm sorry for being 'bigger' than you, Sasuke."

"Ino, get Sai!" Sakura shouted.

"Sai, it's over. Enough with the jokes about that." Ino demanded, "Look here Sasuke, just act decent around my guest. I'd do the same for yours."

"Thing is...I wouldn't care."

"Um...why don't we all go watch a movie." Sakura suggested.

Sasuke slightly looked at her, "What movie?"

"Does it matter? Really?" Ino asked, more annoyed than ever. He just had to argue about any little thing. Damn he was irritating.

"Yes, it does." The man stared at the girl as she was about to go off on him again. He hushed her, "Sakura, come." he ordered. The pink haired lady did as she was told, following behind the sad excuse for a man. At least that's what Ino though of him. She sure hoped that Sakura wasn't going to be his dog once again. To her, Sakura was a very good woman, just naive. Still, he really didn't deserve her, she was to good for him. Ino hoped she would see that.

Sai started glaring at the other man as he walked away, "Um, Ino, movies aren't my cup of tea. I think I'll be going now-"-

"No!" Ino tugged on the man's arm, sending him back where he was at. "No, please dont leave me here. When Sakura's around Sasuke, she acts like his puppet. I'll go crazy. Stay, please..." she begged. She did her best to put on the best puppy dog face she could handle. Still pouting, she waited for him to respond.

"Alright,I'll stay. Just now, you owe me a favor. Any favor. Deal?" he took out his hand while arching up his eyebrows.

The hand got put down as another's body was pressed against his chest and abdominal area. The woman's tight hug frightened the emotionless man. Never had a hug been so powerful. The blonde hair girl jolted up her head, showing off her cute smile and sky like eyes, "Deal. Thank you so much." He nodded down at her.

Ino let go of her grasp and walked over to the stairs. She signaled for Sai to follow her up them.

The man did so. He caught Sasuke's eye, ignoring him the best way he could, he looked at what was in front of him. Seeing the round shaped body part, he turned his head to the side immediately. Why? Because he had once read that many men got slapped or punched for looking at such a thing. Personally, he hadn't really understood what the big deal was. But he would rather be curious than knocked out.

Ino took the paler man's hand, leading him into Sasuke's room which was now half way hers. Shifting her eyes towards his, she announced hauntingly, "Alright, be prepared for the darkest, creepiest room of all time."

Sai began to laugh but stopped once the door open. She wasn't kidding. Everything was pitch black and weird, demonic pictures hung around the room. Releasing her hand from his, he crept over towards the only little light there was. Purple. Must have been Ino's. Her sheets somewhat showed off in the dark room.

Ino walked up behind him, "So, what do you think? Is this room as evil as Sasuke?"

Keeping his eyes on the wall pictures he stated, "Nothing is as evil as Sasuke."

The young girl chuckled, "True. Wow Sai, I should have talked to you sooner. You're funny. Sorry about that one time in the hospital..."

Sai waved it off, "No worries. Like I said, I'm use to getting beat around."

"You shouldn't be." Ino snapped back, "You know, at first I thought you were this quiet, weird guy but you're actually a great person. I'm sorry for just thinking such things." she frowned. Never would she judged a person right away again. Getting to know them was better than talking about them, "I'm really glad you gave me another chance."

"It's nothing. I liked you ever since I first saw you. You were always the same caring Ino Yamanka to me." he smiled.

"Really?"

"Really. Most people don't like me. They say that I have no feelings...which I really don't."

"No, that's wrong. Just because you don't show any feeling doesn't mean you don't have them. You have to. If you were made up of pieces and didn't have a heart, then I'll understand. But you're human, remember that. It's just a matter of time before you realize that you really do have emotions." Ino swiftly slid her hand on his abdominal and pulled him to her side. She heard his gasp and cried out a laughter, "...See, you gasped. What were you feeling right there?"

Sai looked the other way, "N-Nothing, I was just..."

"Shocked maybe." she teased with her silly, cute nature.

"No." Sai moved his right hand towards her stomach, sliding up her long sleeved shirt. The girl gasped loudly at his cold touch, "...Now who's shocked?" he narrowed his eyes down at her.

"Probably me."

Ino and Sai turned around suddenly, spotting out a well dressed, long haired man.

The blonde's hand went down to her side, "I-Itachi...hi."

"Should I be suspecting something? The last time I checked Sai was your friend. Or...are you two dating? Well if you are, why didn't you tell me? Did you have a long distance relationship? No, wait a minute, Sai's my student. Then, did you secretly date and you didn't tell me? Or wait, is he touching your stomach because..." The mans face screamed horror, "Ino, dear...Are you Pregnant? Am I going to be a godfather?"

"Itachi!" Ino shouted. She sighed as she continued, "The answer to all those questions is no. We're just new friends. We barely know each other...it'sa long story of what you saw going on. But, I will be honored to call you the godfather of my child one day." She just wanted to put that out there. Hopefully, that was going to change his view of the current situation. But hell, all she was doing was goofing around. She was 100% sure her and Sai had nothing go on. 100%.

"Well that's good. I know I can trust you Ino. Hopefully, I can trust you also Sai."

"You can ." he nodded taking steps away from the blonde to show how much he meant it. It seemed to cool Itachi down.

"Um...Itachi, where are you going?"

"I have some business to take care of with some people. I'll be back later on today, hopefully." Slipping on his jacket, he grinned at the blonde, "Come here, sweety."

Ino confusingly walked up towards her guardian. Not knowing what he had called her for, she opened up her mouth but it got interrupted.

Itachi placed his hand on top of the blonde's head, still grinning. Ino felt like a kid but accepted, "Take care Ino. And...you're allowed to sleep in your bed now." he chuckled. She nodded and waved as the man headed down the stairs. Turning around back to the straight faced Sai, she sighed, "..Ok, let's get this over with." He nodded and followed her down the stairs. Itachi had already been gone and Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on the couch, watching the unknown movie.

Sai saw how angry the girl looked and tried to calm her down but failed.

"Hey!" Ino shouted.

Sakura turned around suddenly, "...Ino? What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? You started the movie without us? You out of all people know how much I hate not seeing movies from the beginning." she seemed to calm down a little.

Sasuke looked from behind the couch, "Boohoo, save it for Itachi. If you wanted to see the damn movie you should had been down here and not upstairs doing you thing."

Sakura blushed instantly but Ino just got more angry. He had actually thought she was this whore. And with Sai? Really, he should think before he spoke.

Sai wanted to say something back but decided against it since Ino wouldn't want him to.

Ino surprisingly smiled. Not a fake one but a real one. Sighing mentally she responded serenely, "I see your game Sasuke. And I'm not interested in planning. Come on Sai, let's go make some popcorn." she didn't give her friend a chance to decline but instead dragged him alone with her. Angrily, she grabbed a packet of popcorn and stuffed it into the microwave, setting it.

Sai sighed while leaning against the counter, "Don't let that...man get to you." he fault the urge of wanting to say 'small.'

Ino joined his side, crossing his arms she replied, "I'm not. I just hate how Sakura pushes me aside for him. When we were younger, Sasuke and I use to hang out. Then all of a sudden, girls started to go gaga over him and Sakura were one them. She was like his ground that he could walk all over."

"And you were never one of those girls?" he asked.

Ino kept her sanity, "No...especially not now. He's so mean. But what I don't understand is why he treats me like this. Not that I care...I...I...just-"

The ringing bell caused her to stop. Ino walked over, pulling out the hot object. She returned to the couch with Sai following behind her.

"Ino, sit over here with us." Sakura suggested. Ino looked over at Sasuke who also looked back at her and Sai.

"Sai?" Ino asked. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. After all she as the one who told him to stay. He was her company and Sakura was Sasuke's.

He shook his head and sat on the love-seat.

"...Ino..." Sakura lead on, "Come sit by us. Come on, I'm sure Sasuke won't mind."

Sasuke? She couldn't care less about what he would think? Still holding on to her sanity, she stated, "...Sakura, I think I'll join Sai on this one. He was the one who came over here to see me after all." She tried her best not to sound like a snobby bitch. She hoped it worked...

Sakura shrugged, "...Ok." she turned back to Sasuke and smiled lovingly. He returned her with a shift of the eye.

The blonde plopped down on the spot next to Sai, growling as she did so, "...Sai, what's wrong with her?"

He shrugged, "Sakura's probably in love." he whispered. Keeping his eyes on the horror film. A brunette haired woman just got slashed with a knife in the throat. It kept his intrest since he was all about drama. He couldn't say it was weird, he just liked things like that.

The blonde flipped her hair away from her eye, "Yea, a fool in love."

"...You can say that."

"You know what, I'm done. I'm just going to watch this movie and be quiet." And thats what she did. Meanwhile, catching Sasuke's eye as he looked over in her direction. Matter of fact, she counted the many time the man had looked her way. It was at least six times. It wasn't like her and Sai were doing anything. They haden't even said anything to each other as the film continued. It was about an hour before it ended. Wow, she was late. The first person to get up was Sasuke, walking towards the stairway.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted after him.

"...Hn.."

The pink haired woman blushed, "Um, if it's alright with you, I...I just...um, maybe, can we go out like...on a date?" She felt her heart race.

"...Well, why not. See you sometime, someday."

"W-Well, when is that?"

"When I call you."

"Oh...Alright, see you then Sasuke." she squealed, running Ino's way, "Oh my goodness, did you see that. This is the first time he had ever said yes. I know, I know I sound like I'm fourteen right now, but I'm so happy! So Ino...as a friend, be happy for me. Please."

Ino sighed, "Yea, Sakura. I'm happy for you because I really do care about your well being. But...Sasuke...he's" she didn't want to ruin one of her best friend's moments. If she had told him that he was some womanizer, her heart would be broken. How could she put it a nice way...

Sakura rose up one of her pink eyebrows, "Yea, Ino?"

"...He's just the same old Sasuke when you met him. Honey, be smart." Ino was akways the outspoken one of her and Sakura. A while ago, when Hinata was around, the three would always hang out. They had each others back constantly. And now...Sakura desprately needed a back to lean on.

Sakura patted Ino's shoulders, "Honey...I am smart, ok. Just, trust me, I'm grown after all." she smiled, "It was nice seeing you Ino...Sai. See you guys later." the green eyes girl rushed off.

"Ugh!" Ino shouted, slamming the door shut.

"What's wrong now?" Sai asked

"Nothing. I love Sakura to death but sometimes she's just so..."

"Stupid." Sai commented.

Ino frowned, "I was going to say naive. She's a sucker for a cute face and cool attitude. That's everything that Sasuke is."

"Is Jealously involved?" Sai asked with a sligh smirk crossing his face. He stopped suddenly once he saw her growing angry. Really, he felt like once of Ino's girlfriends. She walked up to him and tried her best to smile. Hm, mission impossible when Sasuke's name was included.

"No, not jealously. Concern for a friend. I'd do the same for you if the girl you was crushing on was a total bitch."

"No, she's not like that." Sai suddenly stated without hesitation.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I...I'll be going now. See you later Ino." Without letting the blonde comment back he rushed out the door, waving back.

Ino stood there, dumbfounded. Wow? What did he just say? He was crushing on somebody?... She had to find out. But not right now, she had serious homework to finish. Taking her time up the stairs, she continued her journey into her now room. The door was already open, with Sasuke lying down on his bed, hands behind his head. They simultaneously growled but Ino soon got over it. Staying her distance she replied, "...Don't you dare hurt Sakura. That's all I'm going to say." Pulling out her papers from her desk, she started to work. Really, she didn't care if Sasuke hated her guts, all she cared about was her friends. Friends were all she had. Her dad, was not even in the picture anymore. Without trying, she noticed Sasuke had gotten up and headed to her side.

He had made himself comfortable by sitting down on her bed. He dark eyes shifted towards her blue ones, "...Blondy."

She scooted away from him, making it obvious, "Sasuke? What do you want?"

"You and Sai, huh?"

Wow, that was the most he had said to her independently. And he said it calmly. What was going on?

"No. Me plus Sai equal opposites. But...why do you care? You don't like me at all and its so obvious. I'm actually use to it now. But why? Why do you treat me like I'm below you?"

The tall man shrugged, rubbing his hand through his soft hair, "...Hn. Why do I do a lot of things." he mumbled. Standing up, he headed back to his bed and laid down silently. Ino just watched as he did so. Why did he come over here? she thought to herself. But...what was strangest of all, she had not felt the slightest bit of cold when he approached her. He...Sasuke, was actually normal. She guessed.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! NOW, I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR ALL OF YOU SILENT READERS.**

**I UNDERSTAND GREATLY, BECAUSE I KINDA HATE LEAVING A REVIEW TO. BUT IT MAKES THE AUTHOR**

**WRITE FASTER AND BETTER IF U DO REPLY. SO PLEASE, TAKE TIME OUT TO JUST SAY SOMETHING. EVEN**

**IF YOU THINK SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT, TELL ME. THANK YOU 'VALKYRIE', 'INO-YAMANKA-CHAN' AND 'BYEMMPH'. OH YEAH, AND**

**IM PLANNING ON WRITING A SEQUEL WHERE THE AKATSUKI FITS IN. IT WILL ONLY GET BETTER WITH THE DRAMA. =)**

**WITH LOVE-Mizundastudz**


	11. FlowerShop

**Chapter 11: Flower-Shop**

Previously on "The Many Tribulations Of A Flower..."

_He had made himself comfortable by sitting down on her bed. He dark eyes shifted towards her blue ones, "...Blondie."_

_She scooted away from him, making it obvious, "Sasuke? What do you want?"_

_"You and Sai, huh?"_

_Wow, that was the most he had said to her independently. And he said it calmly. What was going on?_

_"No. Me plus Sai equal opposites. But...why do you care? You don't like me at all and its so obvious. I'm actually use to it now. But why? Why do you treat me like I'm below you?"_

_The tall man shrugged, rubbing his hand through his soft hair, "...Hn. Why do I do a lot of things." he mumbled. Standing up, he headed back to his bed and laid down silently. Ino just watched as he did so. Why did he come over here? she thought to herself. But...what was strangest of all, she had not felt the slightest bit of cold when he approached her. He...Sasuke, was actually normal. She guessed.

* * *

_

Ino put down her papers. She couldn't concentrate while the man was lying down right in front of her. To make things worst, she realized he didn't even have a shirt off. That quick, he pulled off his top and just laid down on the sheet, without a care in the world. He was also facing her, watching her every moment. It made her uncomfortable.

He really didn't seem bothered by her puzzled expression. He still just watched her, with his mysterious onyx eyes.

"...Um." she quickly thought of a name to call him, since he did call her Blondie. That was so rude. So, she played his game, "Cockatoo, stop glaring at me." she smiled, showing all of her teeth. Trying hard to not laugh, thinking about the similiar haired bird. She watched as Sasuke actually turned red faced.

"Cockatoo? What does that have to do with anything?" he barely whispered. His voice was so inaudibly, almost seductive. Woah, woah. What? No, not seductive. Ino shook the thoughts from her mind right away.

"...It's just your hair, in the back. It's the same as a Cockatoo." She then laughed insanely. She couldn't help it, she was weird and outspoken.

He narrowed his eyes at her and rose both his eyebrows, "...Hn. And you're another dumb blonde. Right, blondie?"

Ino's laugh faded, "Dumb? I am not a dumb blonde, I'm a smart blonde. Atleast my hair doesn't symbolize a bird. My hairstyle is unique and always will be. You got yours from a damn creature. What did you mold it that way?" she teased.

"No. But my hairstyles is more real than your breast." The man still looked at the blonde expressionless. He almost grinned once he saw her intense blush.

Ino covered up her chest area as if she was exposed, "...My breast aren't fake! Nothing on me is. Why do you pick on me so much, huh? I don't do that to you?"

"...Hn. I'll change my ways once you stop flirting with every man you see." he murmured, looking away from her.

Ino gasped, "...I do not! I'm not the slut you think I am, Cockatoo."

Sasuke scoffed, "Blondie."

"Cockatoo!"

"...Hn...Blondie."

"Cockatoo!"

"Blondi-"

"Cockatoo and Blondie, I have something to tell you." Itachi walked in with a wide grin across his face. Ino looked surprised, he had returned back quickly, what was that all about?The older Uchiha faced the 'blondie', "Ino, Iruka was currently watching over the flower-shop. But now, he has been called in on a mission. So, by the orders of Inoichi and me, I want you to go there and work for now, alright?"

Ino gritted her teeth. Sasuke noticed but stead quiet, resting his head on his hand. "The orders of Inoichi? Well, where is he?"

"On a mission. If I say so myself, he's been really busy. To busy. Konoha's got a lot of things going on."

"So, I have to go and work there, like, right now?" Itachi nodded. "...But usually I work with my dad, how am I going to do it alone?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke and smiled. The younger male frowned, knowing what was coming next. He lifted himself up and stared at his brother.

"No fucking way I'm working at a flower-shop. Me, Sasuke? Im way to cool for that."

"...Yea, I mean no. He's not to cool for that. He's to inconsiderate for that. My beautiful flowers will die off just at the look of him. He'll probably glare the poor things to death."

Itachi chuckled. That was one of the advantages of Ino living with him. She was always making jokes, "...Sasuke, you do nothing any way. As your older brother, I want you to accompany Ino on this. It's about time you two bond, all you do is go at each other's heads for any little thing. Grow the hell up...with love." he added in.

Ino stood up, "Well I'll go because of you Itachi. But seriously, I dont think Sasuke needs to come. I can handle it on my own-"

"No. Sasuke is going to go. I know that we don't get along but I am his elder, and he will do as I say. That's the Uchiha way. He knows that." The 'marked' man left right after that strict demand. Wow, when he was demanding something, he really showed off the side Ino was scared of.

Ino looked the young man's way, he was still sitting on the bed. Ino shrugged and went into her dresser, pulling out clothes and heading towards the bathroom. Turning on the hot shower, she quickly got in and washed every part of her body. The water felt so good on her skin. She didn't want to get out but sadly had to. Today was going to be a hot day so she decided to wear ordinary blue shorts and a plain white tank top. Her sandals were of course purple and her blonde hair was in a bun. She did not want to change from her long baggy pants and long sleeved shirt but she definitely did not want to burn to death out there. Returning to her room she saw Sasuke dressed in a white sleeveless shirt also and black shorts. Wow, he changed quickly.

Ino and Sasuke exchanged glances, "...So, you're going now?"

"...Hn." he walked passed her and went down the stairs. Ino smirked to herself, he actually listened to Itachi. Hm, he had more power over Sasuke than anyone. Well of course he should, that's his brother. But still...

Itachi was planted to the couch, reading over a newspaper, "Have a nice day, dear."

Ino smiled, following behind Sasuke. She noticed he didn't say anything back, "..Will do, Itachi." she called off while closing the door shut. The man was already down the street. She didn't want to but ran after him, meeting his side. She couldn't help but smirk at his expression.

"...What are you smiling at?"

Ino immediately turned her head away from his direction, looking straight ahead, "...Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Hn..." A sudden ring came from the mans pocket. More like a weird sound. He reached in and pulled out his cellphone. Ino leaned over, trying to see who it was, "...You're on your own on this one. I got to go."

"Go? Where?"

"I have a date with the pink haired chick, remember?" he scowled, texting back something.

"Her names Sakura. And you said you'll call her 'one day'. This is only the second day, Sasuke."

"Yes but it is a 'day'. Bye blondie." he called out, changing his direction, still texting. Ino clenched her fist together, angry as hell. He actually bailed on her. What kind of shit what that? He was such a mysterious, cute, stupid, idiotic, jerk. ugh...how she hated him.

"Thanks for nothing, Cockatoo!" she yelled back, fuming with rage.

* * *

"So I told her that she needed to wait. But she assisted on me telling her everything. It was awful." Sakura said finishing up her little story. Her and Sasuke were sitting from across each other in a fancy restaurant. They were the only couple of people there. Sakura decided to dress in a pink kimono decorated with blossoms. Her hair was in a ponytail, only her bangs being out. She noticed Sasuke was dressed in a casual outfit and she was all dressed up. But still, she didn't mind.

Sasuke had been listening to the green eyed woman talk for hours now. They had already eaten and luckily, she was almost out of stories. He'd admit, she looked alright but her mouth ran like a motor. What he would give to be at home, sleeping all day. He situated his chin on his hand, glancing around the empty place, "...Hn. Well, I'm about to go."

Sakura widened her eyes, "R-Really? Oh..I must have lost track of time. You probably have tons of better stuff to be doing right now. Right?"

He cleared his throat, "... I guess."

Sakura realized he wasn't enjoying his time with her. She was a sucker for gorgeous men but she wasn't dumb, "...It's someone else, isn't it?"

The raven-haired man eyed her, "Someone else? I have no one else in mind..."

"Sure you do." Sakura admitted sadly, "You aren't interested in me and never was. I finally see what Ino was saying now..."

"Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"..Yea, but that doesn't matter. Who ever it is, they are very lucky. I..I still hope we can be friends." she stood up and took out her hand.

Sasuke first hesitated but shook it. This was the most un-irritating she had ever been. When she didnt act like a dumb bimbo, she was actually nice, "...Hn. Yea, we can." he tried his best to pull out a grin but failed.

Sakura nodded, "That's good. Um, Im going to go over Tenten's right now I guess. See you later Sasuke-kun." She said while her heart was aching. Finally, she had now seen Sasuke didn't see her as a girlfriend. He was obviously thinking about someone else. As she walked out of the place, she whispered to herself, "...I guess Im going to have to get over him."

* * *

Ino had been selling flower for hours. She was already getting tired and holding a huge line. "Sorry guys, Im by myself today." she announced to the crowd, "Just give me time." rushing towards the back, she grabbed a dozen dasies and 'Buttom Pom', rushing back and headed it to some lady. Ino hadn't realized who it was since she concentrated on the others.

"Thanks Ino."

Without turning her head that way, she asked out of breath, "H..How.. do you know name?"

The woman laughed, "Because I know you."

Ino turned her way. There she spotted out a beautiful dark haired, red eyed woman, "Kurenai!" she shouted, hugging the lady, "How are you and Asuma doing? And how are the babies?" Yea, babies. Her first child was a girl, who was now at least three and she also had a baby boy recently. He had to been one.

Kurenai sniffed her flowers and sighed, "Asuma's great and so are the children. How are you Ino? I heard about the 'incindent'."

Ino placed her elbow on the counter, pouting out her bottom lip, "Yea. But I'm sort of over that. At least I think I am..."

Kurenai heard the growls behind her and got the message. She gave Ino another thank you before she took off with her flowers. The next customer was more rude and look really impatient. But she dealt with it and got her what she wanted right away. Luckily, the shop was about to close soon. Only on weekends were when the shop was open.

"Ino."

She heard someone call her name. She recognized the voice all to well. Turning her head, she saw Sasuke, "Finally decided to come?" she asked him while telling some woman about the flower she had just picked out.

"...Yea."

Ringing up the flowers she called back, "Good, I needed help." Good thing the woman she was giving her flowers to was middle-aged. Otherwise, she would be gawking at her helper. How annoying...

Sasuke saw a man behind Ino's customer and went up to him, "How may I help you?" Ino was surprised at his manners.

"...Yes, I was looking for a flower that would represent love. It's...for my girlfriend." The man was about twenty, with brunette hair and dark eyes.

Ino went up towards himand Sasuke, "Love, eh? What's the background?" It was always a good thing to associate with the customers. The nice ones anyway. Sasuke looked at her in confusement but said nothing.

The male blushed, "...Um, we are a new couple and I just wanted to show her that I like her. And care." he turned to Sasuke who looked very uninterested, "You're a handsome fellow, you should know."

Sasuke shrugged, "Know what?"

"About love. About how that one girl who could change your whole life around. She's my everything. And, I know that we only known each other for a while but I feel really connected to her. A while ago, all we use to do was argue and talk about one another. But you know what they say..."

Ino looked clueless, "What do they say, sir?"

"That when a boy messes with a girl, he likes her. That's the males way of doing things. Why, sometimes girls even do that. Yep, me and my girlfriend are the same way."

Ino rushed over and grabbed the flower she had in mine. Returning quickly, she handed it to the man with a genuine smile, "You two are the perfect lovers. Red Tulips, represent that. She, your girlfriend, is so lucky to have a boyfriend like you." What could she say? Ino, was a sucker for an romantic story. She loved when boys did things for girls, it was mind boggling.

"Thank you so much." he nodded her way and handed her the money. Looking at the two he smiled, "I hope you two are a happy couple."

"Couple?" Ino asked, "We aren't a-"

Sasuke covered her mouth, "Thank you. Have a good day now." He waved off the man and started to head off to the back. Ino followed behind him closely, confused.

"Sasuke, why did you tell him that we were a couple?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Why not?"

"Um...because thats lying."

"Blondie, it's not that serious. Get over it and sell some more of these flowers." he ordered while leaning on the wall. Ino slowly walked up by him and did the same.

"You came late so of course you didn't know. It's already closing time." she sighed while shaking her head. He didnt respond back but muttered out an 'oh well' and continued his pose. Ino looked into at his folded arms. He wasn't as skinny as she thought he was.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

Did he just read my mind? "Uh...what?" she hesitated, "What is what suppose to mean?"

"The flowers, You said the red tulips had something to do with love. When did flowers have meaning?"

Ino jumped up from her spot, "When? Flowers had meaning ever since you had an attitude. No...longer than that."

"Hn." The pale man bended down and picked up a random flower. By the looks of it, he didn't have any idea what it was or what it meant. He had thought flowers were just there, decorating the ground. Never had he studied it like Ino did. Handing it to her he asked, "What does this mean?"

Ino blushed while taking the flower. It was a white camellia, "Um, the definition is that it means 'Your...adorable.'" After she had said that, she turned around, with him facing her back.

"...Oh."

Ino frowned. Not like he saw. She extended her arm to the side, "...Here. You can take it back. You didn't knew what it meant so it's ok-"

"Keep it." he stated bluntly, "... I did what I did."

Wait. Was this the same Sasuke? Her face reddened even more. She suddenly felt her heart race in a incredible speed, never had it been that way before. Not even with Itachi. She put the flower to her chest and smiled. She felt as if she had somehow gotten through to him. But then, why had he talked about her so much? And now...he had technically just called her adorable. Facing him again, she decided to change the subject, "So how the date with Sakura go?"

Sasuke sighed while looking at the rest of the flowers, "She talked for hours then realized I didn't like her."

"What!" Ino quickly exclaimed. Exhaling, she continued, "Sasuke...I told you not to break her heart. Ugh...Now I have to go and talk to her and stop her from crying. It's going to be a long night..."

Sasuke glanced at the blonde, "No. She said she knew I didn't like her and went over Tenten's."

"Oh my goodness. That's horrible. Did you comfor her?"

"I said I'll still be her friend and managed not to glare at her."

"Well, did she say anything else?"

"No." Sasuke lied. He purposely kept out the other thing the woman had said to him, "...She's alright though. I didn't tell her to leave or that she was annoying me."

Sasuke was actually talking to her. They were having a real conversation and not a spat. Progress...

"Oh. Thank you then." Sasuke nodded. The blonde approached the curious man and stood by the side of him. Noticing his weired out expression, she laughed at what was causing that, "That's what you call a Spider Flower. Yea, I know it looks scary and disguisiting. It gives me the creeps also."

Sasuke looked over at her, "...Yea. It actually looks like a spider."

"So true." Ino blurted out, "But I don't recommend you give it to me."

"Why not?" Sasuke lifted up the item and put it in her face, "...Scared?"

Ino backed away, "That to. But a spider flower is an...eloping flower."

"Oh." Sasuke said once again feeling awkward, "...Good thing I didn't give it to you." he muttered with a light chuckle.

"Yea." Ino sighed a sigh of relief.

"So, blondie, why do you like flowers so much?" he asked. Did he really want to know? Yes and no. No because he didn't want to get bored with her story but yes because he was curious.

Ino touched a rose pedal gently, smiling and thinking of a never fading memory, "..It's because of my mother. She loved flowers and passed it on to me. She even knew every meaning of a flower. Everyday, we use to come here and talk about each and every flower, listing it's qualities. It..It was great." she said sadly with low eyelids.

Sasuke peeked over at her, "..Hn. You talk as if she is dead..."

That sparked a certain feeling in her that she hated. That word, dead, was so horrible, "...S-She is. She died in the...war a while ago."

Sasuke s dark widened on its own, "...I'm sorry." he apologized, "...I didn't know."

Ino smiled, the hurt splashed all over her face, "It's ok. It's not like you knew. But..sometimes I feel as if I'm the only one in this world. Like...I'm all alone. She really was my role model, my eveything. I wanted to be just like her when I was younger. That's why I dressed that way. My mom had a great style. But then...I realized, none of that mattered. Beauty, can only get you so far...

Sasuke followed behind Ino as she flipped over the 'open' sign, reappearing as 'closed', "I understand."

Ino faced him, "...You do? How? How can someone who never went through that understand?" she said angrily.

Sasuke remained calmed, "The only other way a person could understand. Having it happen to them."

Ino was completely shocked. So no wonder he acted the way he did. Wait, she should have realized that, his parents were never around. But...she had thought he just had moved in with his brother because he didnt want to live with them anymore, "...Sasuke..."

"It happened years ago also. They...died in war."

Sasuke was astonished once he saw Ino smile at his bad news.

The blonde patted his shoulder once, "So, the blondie and the cockatoo have something in common at least. I...I hope are bad backgrounds can make us at least under stand each other." Then Ino saw something she never thought she would she. Sasuke, the conceited jerk, had grinned. He had actually grinned.

Sasuke looked at Ino as she smiled. Yea, sure she was loud, obnoxious, outspoken and blonde, much like Naruto, but she had something he hadn't seen in many girls. She was so different...and had actually made him not frown. No other girl did that in his entire eighteen years, besides his mom, "...Hn. So, why do you dress that way?" he suddenly ask.

Ino's smile faded, "..What do you mean, that way?"

He pointed to her as if she was a statue on display, "At home, you wear pants and shirts. Why, blondie?" he scoffed.

So, he tried to hide their connection by acting mean again? It was so obvious, "...Because I want to."

"You're so ungirly, I thought women was suppose to dress.. you know, not like you."

"Saaaasuke!" she screamed.

"Blonnnndie?" he smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Hmmph! He was trying to annoy her. What a smart, mean, man! She did not want to lose to that game again. She saw how Sasuke's smirk left when she also smiled. She knelled to the ground and picked up a flower, handing it to him.

Knowing Sasuke, he of course didn't know what it was but he took it nonetheless. Squacking down at it, he looked back up and saw the blonde's wide smile. The sun had shined in right on her at that moment, glistening her flawless skin and light hair. "...Blondie, what is it?"

"It's a flower, Star of Bethlehem to be exact. It represents hope. Hope for people like us, to soon find peace in our hearts. Y-You should keep it, because no matter where you go, 'blondie' well be there with you, showing you the way. Yea...I know it sounds corny but...I..I-"

"Mean it. You meant it." Sasuke confirmed for her, still looking at the star shaped flower, "...Thank you blondie."

"No big deal. You gave me a Camellia so I gave you the Star of Bethlehem, it's a beautiful flower." The two looked at each other. Taking in one's smile and long stare. Ino thinking about how similar Sasuke was to her and how she finally met someone who could feel the pain she felt. Sasuke thinking about how this woman whom he once though of idiotic and another Sakura, was actually human. Not awing at his every word, neither squealing. Ino Yamanaka, was alright in his book.

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR AND WHAT U WANNA SEE.**

**BE TRUTHFUL, KK. TELL ME WHO YOU WANNA SEE INTERACTING MORE OR **

**AUGURING MORE. AND HOW DO YOU WANT THE COUPLES TO GO? TELL ME, I **

**MIGHT LISTEN. =p, XD btw...cute SasuIno moment, huh? lol**


	12. Guest

REMEMBER THIS STORY IS AU AND PROB A BIT OC. PROBABLY..

**BUT I THINK I STEAD IN CHARACTER A LITTLE. ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12: Guest**

Previously on "The Many Tribulations Of A Flower..."

_The blonde patted his shoulder once, "So, the blondie and the cockatoo have something in common at least. I...I hope are bad backgrounds can make us at least under stand each other." Then Ino saw something she never thought she would she. Sasuke, the conceited jerk, had grinned. He had actually grinned._

_Sasuke looked at Ino as she smiled. Yea, sure she was loud, obnoxious, outspoken and blonde, much like Naruto, but she had something he hadn't seen in many girls. She was so different...and had actually made him not frown. No other girl did that in his entire eighteen years, besides his mom, "...Hn. So, why do you dress that way?" he suddenly ask._

_Ino's smile faded, "..What do you mean, that way?"_

_He pointed to her as if she was a statue on display, "At home, youwear pants and shirts. Why, blondie?" he scoffed._

_So, he tried to hide their connection by acting mean again? It was so obvious, "...Because I want to."_

_"You're so ungirly, I thought women was suppose to dress.. you know, not like you."_

_"Saaaasuke!" she screamed._

_"Blonnnndie?" he smirked with a raised eyebrow._

_Hmmph! He was trying to annoy her. What a smart, mean, man! She did not want to lose to that game again. She saw how Sasuke's smirk left when she also smiled. She knelled to the ground and picked up a flower, handing it to him._

_Knowing Sasuke, he of course didn't know what it was but he took it nonetheless. Squawking down at it, he looked back up and saw the blonde's wide smile. The sun had shined in right on her at that moment, glistening her flawless skin and light hair. "...Blondie, what is it?"_

_"It's a flower, Star of Bethlehem to be exact. It represents hope. Hope for people like us, to soon find peace in our hearts. Y-You should keep it, because no matter where you go, 'blondie' well be there with you, showing you the way. Yea...I know it sounds corny but...I..I-"_

_"Mean it. You meant it." Sasuke confirmed for her, still looking at the star shaped flower, "...Thank you blondie."_

_"No big deal. You gave me a Camellia so I gave you the Star of Bethlehem, it's a beautiful flower." The two looked at each other. Taking in one's smile and long stare. Ino thinking about how similar Sasuke was to her and how she finally met someone who could feel the pain she felt. Sasuke thinking about how this woman whom he once though of idiotic and another Sakura, was actually human. Not awing at his every word, neither squealing. Ino Yamanaka, was alright in his book. _

Ino then shifted her eyes in another direction for no reason at all. The look, his look, was starting to make her feel... "..Um, we should go now, right?" she asked him. She needed to lock up the store and get out of here fast before any more weird connections were about to happen. The flower he had gave her was still planted to her chest. Up until now, she didn't even realize that she had stuck the flower in her bra. That's probably why he was looking at her like that. How embarrassing. Her inner told her to ask him and her outer told her just to leave and go home.

Before she knew it, a vase was right in front of her. Up against her pointy nose, "You should take this to. So." the paler man stopped, making extreme contact with her eyes, "...So you wont have to stick it in your women thing..."

Ino smiled, taking the object. She hadn't bothered to turn around and take the flower out of her bra, but did it right in front of him. It wasn't like he saw anything, "It's called a bra Sasuke. But thanks. I don't think my breast were going to nurture it with water and plant food." she laughed. He muttered out an 'Hn' while Ino continued, "So, how was your mom?"

His eyes turned back to hers, "...She was like a mom..."

Ino blocked out what she wanted to say and tried to explain, "...Were you two close? By the way Itachi talks about her, she-"

"Itachi? He was always by my damn dad's side to often to even pay attention to my mom! He was his puppet and my mother knew that!"

Ino flinched. Wow, when they said you shouldn't talk about a man's mom, it was true, "W-What do you mean? Itachi respects women highly because of her."

Sasuke tsked, "Yeah, now."

"W-Well, what do you mean now-"

"Nothing." He said abruptly, "...Let's just say Itachi isn't the saint you think he is. Keep it at that and let's go." Ino stood there, still astonished at his words. How could that be? Itachi not being a saint? That was just like saying Sai was not weird? Oh how she wanted answers but was cut off once Sasuke had placed his hand over her mouth. Second time today. Without letting her respond, he took the girls hand and squeezed it, leading her out of the door. Ino stood there, dumbfounded as she just stood outside, "Well, lock the store up." he ordered while he folded up his arms. Ino obediently locked the door quickly, remembering the key since she had been here so many times before. Turning around, she saw Sasuke walking away. Gulping hard, the blonde followed. She decided to walk behind the man since she did not want to make any eye contact at the time.

Her long strides did the walking for her since she was still concentrated on the previous conversation. But it wasn't even necessary for her to be thinking about it. Knowing how Itachi is, he would have told her anything bad that had happened to him. He was to kind to keep secrets from her. That was not like him and she refused to even think that Itachi would do whatever it was. Ahh...there it go. The thought had vanished right in time. Ino steady looked up at the sky, noticing a beautiful sunset just from below it. Sunsets, her mom loved them. Remembering the little song they use to sing brought a smile to her face, but her body elsewhere.

"Ouch." Ino cried out as she went straight into another figure. Of course, it was Sasuke. Here it go...the 'watch where you're going thing'. Ino waited for it as the man turned her way. Slanting his dark eyes as he did so. Those eyes... they showed so much hurt that Ino had once seen. Yes, she had saw it. In herself. Eyes that would easily snap or argue just because. Hurt eyes that couldn't be cured.

"Blondie..."

Ino found herself a little scared at his threatening tone, "...Yes?"

He grinned. It sat so well on him. He took the woman's hand again and led her to the door. The house door, "...Next time you bump into me...tell me first, alright?" he used a different tone. A more joyful one, he sounded so different. Boy, his mood swings were to hard to handle.

Ino frowned, "How am I going to tell you _when_I'm going to bump into you. It was an accident. Boy Sasuke, you're so..." She couldn't even finish off her sentence for she didnt know how to explain such a man. He was mysterious like Sai, but she could still read him off a little. And he was way different from Itachi, too different to even be kin. But the resemblance knocked that thought right into the waters.

"And Blondie, you're annoying." he mumbled as he unlocked the door. Peeking through it, he saw no signs of Itachi. What a relief...

"Well, thank you." Ino said sarcastically.

Sasuke didn't let it show, but he was shocked. Shocked that she didn't storm off and leave. He remembered when he had told Sakura that she needed to stop flirting with him and that she was worst than Naruto. That made the pink haired woman feel horrible but it made the blonde even more perky.

Ino was starting to like their new friendship. If even that. She would call it a bickering relationship, for they always will bicker and bicker. But she knew that her and Sasuke's relationship was not like hers and Itachi's. She couldn't blame him, he just was the close friend type. Still, she wanted to ask something, to get something off her chest, "..Sasuke. Why do you always pick on me?"

The dark eyed man jumped. He leaned his arm lightly on the open door, "Blondie...I don't pick on you."

Ino placed her right arm on her hip, posing the famous 'bitchy' pose, "Uh, yes you do. Want me to give you a list? Well, first you said that you only remembered me as some girly kid who use to always be over here, then you said that I was ungirly, And you said my breast were fake...like do you want freakin' proof, and you called me a dumb blonde. So-"

"Shutup." Sasuke managed not to scream. He was right, she was annoying. But in a more cute way. No, wait, not cute. Just...Ino, "...Because, you're easy." he sighed.

"Easy? Well there you go, another insult from Sasuke. Look, you win, alright! Now-"

Sasuke wanted to burst out laughing at what she thought he meant. He wondered though if she really was 'easy'. Just curious. "I didn't mean you were easy in that way. You're just easy to pick on because you always argue back."

Ino frowned, "...So it gives you some kind of sick pleasure, right?"

Sasuke didn't nod neither shook his head, "Hn...enough talking..." He didn't give her an answer because he didn't want to. He'd admit to himself though, that he did like to mess with her. And yes...it was his sick pleasure. Most girls would swoon all over him and do anything he would say. But she was different. So the only way he knew how to get to her was to make fun of her. Pushing the thoughts aside, the man started to head into the house. Until...he heard a shreiking noise from behind him. It was Ino, she was falling to the ground but he couldnt even see the whole thing happen just as someone had jumped on him. While looking to the person on his back, he froze in fear.

It was her..."Sasuuukeee-kun!"

Yea, 'her'. The uneven, messy on one side, silky on the other, red haired, glasses wearing girl, Karin.

Ino didn't feel anything as she thought she fell to the ground. To her surprise, someone had caught her just in time. Looking up, she saw a white-blue-ish haired, purple eyed man. Baring his shark-like teeth he added, "...Woah. Sorry, Karin gets all crazy when she sees Sasuke." he laughed.

Ino lifted herself up, still confused, "...Karin? Who is Karin?"

"The lady whos on Sasuke's back." A orange haired man answered. He had already entered the house, standing near the doorway.

Ok, now she was completely confused. Who were the people? And how did they know Sasuke? They just came out of no where. Seeing that Sasuke had managed to walk in with the girl on his back, Ino did the same. She saw how he had now shook her off and she was planted to the ground, standing. "...Um..who are these people, Sasuke?"

All three of the intruders looked over at her. The first to say something was the one who saved her from falling. He walked in front of her and smiled once again, "...I'm Suigetsu." he stated. Ino felt a little more comfortable with him than the rest of them. Especially the girl...

"I'm Karin." The spoken of just said. She used a different tone than the one she had used before. She squaled for Sasuke but talked 'tough' regularly.

"Yea, Karin. But I like to call her, the red devil. She really is you know, watch out for her..."

"Suigetsu!" she warned.

It didn't phase the man as he still went on, "Before you know it, that weird, messed up hair of hers will just attack you...Roar!" he yelled in Ino's face. She jumped back, frightened at first.

"Hey…no need to feel scared. That's unless, you like him….

All eyes were on her, even the annoyed Sasuke, "I….I.. no. He's just my roommate."

"Roommate eh?" Suigetsu approached Sasuke and leaned on his shoulder, "So, you two be up there doing the d-"

"Suigetsu…" Sasuke dragged on, "You're annoying the hell out of me and Im sure you're doing the same to her."

"Aw…look whos got a wittle crush." he poked out his lips.

"Suigetsu." The other one called out. Ino was more scared of him than the others, "Quit it. You're upsetting Sasuke. By the way, I'm Jugo." he said to the blonde. She still was puzzled and didn't know what to say.

"Blondie…these people were my friends back then, I thought I got rid of them." Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke, don't be like that. We just came to say 'hi'." Suigetsu smirked.

"Well you did…now leave."

"So that means you were single all this time. Boy, I thought some chick would have snatched you up by now. I guess this means there's still hope for me. Yay!" The red haired woman connected to his arm, purring like a cat while Sasuke deepened his glare on her.

Ino could tell that he had no feelings for the girl…she was just as bad as Sakura. No worse, even Sakura would say this was too much. But…something inside the blonde triggered off while she looked at the two. Was this jealously? No, it couldn't have been. Her and Sasuke equaled nothing. Nothing but associates, she guess.

A mere minute passed before the loud man had walked back over to the blonde again, "…You don't like the ladies man? Wow, you are something. Congrats, you just passed the 'I hate the jerk test'. he announced with a smile.

Ino felt bad as she looked in his way. He didn't look mad but more so hurt, "…Suigetsu..I don't hate him. But I don't like him… well, not the way Karin does…" Oops, it came out. Damn, she hated her motor mouth.

Suigetsu cracked up, "Booya!" he shouted in the woman's face, "Damn, Karin. The other chick over here just planted your slutty ass. A point for the blonde! Now what, huh, huh?" he teased all in her private space. Ino could tell she wanted to punch him…and she did. She sent the shark man flying up into the air. Wow

"Hmph, so you want a battle to huh?"

Ino looked around, trying to see who she was inferring to that question to. Soon enough, she spotted the red haired woman's eyes on her. Really…she wanted to argue with her? For what? She was not about to get it in a fight for her roommate, Sasuke. Even if she did like him, he wasn't worth it. No man was, "Battle? Yea, right. I really don't have time for the likes of you."

"What did you say!" Karin yelled.

"….She said you're a whore who needs to get her money back from your beautician." Suigetsu slurred out while still hurt from the impact.

Karin stormed over in her direction but got pulled back quickly. Looking at her holder, she spotted out Sasuke. He held onto her, refusing her to move any farther, "...Don't touch her. She doesn't want to fight you. Plus, this is stupid."

"R-Right, Sasuke-kun!" Karin suddenly screamed, melting in his eyes.

Jugo sighed. His teammates really were annoying, "...Sorry, uh, blondie?..."

"It's Ino."

"Yea, Ino. Sorry, she sometimes gets like that when Sasukes involved."

Ino nodded, "...It's alright, not like I was serious to begin with." she sighed, "...Well, I've had enough with this. You guys can have your little reunion, it's late and I'm going off to bed." she went up the stairs, giving the red eyed girl a dangerous look that would rub anyone the wrong way. Really, she didnt like her. The only one that seemed to be alright was Suigetsu, he was the 'normal' one. Or at least close to it. So...was this going to be a long night to? She hoped not...

* * *

Sakura walked down the long road at night. It was dark, only the moon giving her some light. Still, her heart ached from the previous morning. Deep down inside, she knew that Sasuke had no feeling for her, but she never wanted to admit it. She wondered who he was thinking about that morning. Who would cloud up Sasuke's mind so much that he would think about them constantly. Hm, it must have been some slut that he had run into.

The pink haired woman traveled to Tenten's still, taking the long way. When she finally reached her house, she sawbright lights burst out the window and voices. Curious, the blossom knocked on the door. Opening it, was a smirking Kiba.

"Saaakura!" he shouted, "Look at you, all dressed up in a kimono and...stuff. You look gorgeous!"

Sakura nervously nodded, "Thank you Kiba-chan"

"Come in, come in." he escorted her in while still checking her out. His eyes were bloodshot red, so Tenten must have been having a party.

The bun haired girl was surrounded by all their other friends, drinking and talking. No one was dressed the way Sakura was,"Sakura, hi baby." Tenten smiled, "...You came over, I didn't think you would. So, how is it going?"

Sakura sighed, taking a seat next to a mystery guest. He had his head covered up in a hood, slouching over in his seat, "Well...I had a date." she left out who it was, "And...I found out that he didn't even like me. He was so concentrated on another girl. I feel so bad right now..."

"Aww." Tenten frowned. She pulled the emerald eyed woman into a tight hug, "...He must have been a jerk. You deserve so much better, babe. Right guys?"

"Yea. You're gorgeous, you do, really!" Lee shouted

"...Of course you do." Neji stated.

"Mhmmm..." Choji answered.

"You're fucking fine, hell yeah you do!" Kiba screamed, still drunk as ever. He received a smack to the head by Shino who nodded Sakura's way.

"Thanks guy, you're all awesome...so, where's Hinata?"

Neji glanced over at her, "...She had some kind of meeting with her father..."

"She's gone!" Kiba yelled suddenly, "Baby Hinata always have to do what her shithead father says...they left somewhere, her and Hanabi. I dont know when she'll be back..." Kiba squirmed in his seat, "..She didnt even say goodbye to her best buds me and Shino. Or her overrated cousin Neji...or Naruto."

"Naruto?" Sakura asked impatiently, "Where is Naruto? Was he here?"

Tenten blinked, "...Um, he's right by you..." she chuckled.

Sakura looked down at the hooded boy. She was sitting next to him and he didnt even say anything, really... When she figured he wasnt going to lift his head up, she did it for him. Removing his hood and looking at his now opening blue eyes. He managed to smile at Sakura, "...Hey Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled brightly, "...Naruto." She pulled him into her warm embrace, holding tightly, "...I missed you. You know, you really hurt me that day..."

He sighed, "...I know. I'm sorry, my heads not in it's right mind right now."

"Ino's alright, ok. She's happy...she loves living with Itachi and..." she didnt want to say his name, knowing how Naruto would re-act, "...well, she could do without his younger brother. But, believe me, she's...ok. So please go back to being happy Naruto again and tell me one thing..."

"What is that?"

"...Tell me, that _I'm_ your friend. That _I_ was always there for you."

Naruto knew right away what she meant, "...Yes, Sakura. You were and are." the two still held on to each other. He felt good inside the pink haired woman's arms. She missed holding onto him like this. When she thought about it, she felt that 'this' was right. Having him and her arms were...amazing.

"Aww..." Kiba chanted while clapping, "...Cute moment."

Sakura ignored him, "So, where's Shikamaru, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged,"...I don't know. He hasn't been around lately. Not at all, I hope he's alright."

"Yea...me too..."

* * *

* * *

_~[__the band has finished playing, and Hartley tells the band that they may go for the boats. He remains behind and starts to play "Nearer My God To Thee". One by one the band comes back and plays as the scenes change. when the tune finishes, the water is about to swallow them_] "Gentlemen. It has been a privilege playing with you tonight". ~

__

_~1,500 people went into the sea when Titanic sank from under us. There were twenty boats floating nearby, and only one came back. One. Six were saved from the water, myself included. Six, out of 1,500. Afterward, the 700 people left in the boats had nothing to do but wait... wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution, which would never come. ~_

_~...No, there wouldn't be, would there? And I've never spoken of him until now... Not to anyone... Not even your grandfather... A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. But now you know there was a man named Jack Dawson and that he saved me... in every way that a person can be saved. I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now... only in my memory.~ _

"Aww...wasn't that romantic..." Karin swooned as she tighten her grip on the Uchiha's arm.

"Romantic...more like boooorinng. Why would he save that bitch?Her fiance was going to go as far as to kill him and he saved her! For what? He could have survived if he would had laid on top of that red-head chick like he did the other night!" Suigetsu argued while throwing his hands up into the air.

"...I thought it was Romantic..." Jugo added.

Suigetsu grunted, "...Of course you're unstable ass would..."

"Shutup!" Karin yelled, "..If you was watching close enough, he tried to get on the door with her, there wasn't enough room..."

"Well he should had pushed her ass off. She had her life, the chick was rich! He deserved more in his life...he didnt ask to die!"

"None of them did!" Karin shouted, "...Now if it was you, I would had pushed your head into the waters!"

"Me! I wouldn't even be seen with your weird looking ass!"

"Shutup..." Sasuke sighed, "...You people talk to much, you're just as annoying as your were years ago...I'm going to bed."

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled, she jumped up when he did, "Goodbye, it was so nice seeing you again!" she hugged him for several seconds but got pulled off by Suigetsu. It took him a while before the blood sucking beast was off of him once and for all. Sasuke sighed and headed more up the stairs.

"See ya' Sasuke! You havent changed one bit! Really...you haven't!" Suigetsu called out while walking away, "By the way, tell Ino I said goodbye. She's a nice chick. Way better than Karin!" he received another blow to the head but managed to stay on his feet that time. Jugo waved and took the red haired woman by the hand, leading her away from the loud mouth man.

Sasuke sighed again. He hated seeing them...they were even more annoying, especially Karin. Why did she always have to act so dumb around him? Damn, having good looks made women act even more stupid. He swung open his opened door, seeing Ino lying down in the bed. She changed in a mini purple top and tight shorts, spreaded all over her bed. Sasuke shook his head, looking at the blonde. She had did good around his friends. Moving closer to her, he put her sheets over her, making sure she wasn't cold. Feeling tired himself, he went over and laid down in his bed, going to sleep instantly.

__

**Tell me what you think. kk. You too silent readers. Now, I need to know who do you wanna see**

**pop up in the story(as long as it not Akatsuki, saved for later, lol). Like, who do you wanna see more.**

**And tell me EVERYTHING you think of this story so far. Do you hate it? Review and tell me why. Do you love it?**

**Review and tell me why? kk. A story is like a car, it need it's gas to go, go ,go! I think you know what I mean. ;)**

**Thank you to all of the people who read my story and leave feedback, I love u guys SO MUCH! See u next time!**


	13. Project Partner

**Chapter 13: Project Partner**

_[t____he band has finished playing, and Hartley tells the band that they may go for the boats. He remains behind and starts to play "Nearer My God To Thee". One by one the band comes back and plays as the scenes change. when the tune finishes, the water is about to swallow them_] "Gentlemen. It has been a privilege playing with you tonight". ~

_~1,500 people went into the sea when Titanic sank from under us. There were twenty boats floating nearby, and only one came back. One. Six were saved from the water, myself included. Six, out of 1,500. Afterward, the 700 people left in the boats had nothing to do but wait... wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution, which would never come. ~_

_~...No, there wouldn't be, would there? And I've never spoken of him until now... Not to anyone... Not even your grandfather... A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. But now you know there was a man named Jack Dawson and that he saved me... in every way that a person can be saved. I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now... only in my memory.~ _

_"Aww...wasn't that romantic..." Karin swooned as she tighten her grip on the Uchiha's arm._

_"Romantic...more like boooorinng. Why would he save that bitch?Her fiance was going to go as far as to kill him and he saved her! For what? He could have survived if he would had laid on top of that red-head chick like he did the other night!" Suigetsu argued while throwing his hands up into the air._

_"...I thought it was Romantic..." Jugo added._

_Suigetsu grunted, "...Of course your unstable ass would..."_

_"Shutup!" Karin yelled, "..If you was watching close enough, he tried to get on the door with her, there wasn't enough room..."_

_"Well he should had pushed her ass off. She had her life, the chick was rich! He deserved more in his life...he didn't ask to die!"_

_"None of them did!" Karin shouted, "...Now if it was you, I would had pushed your head into the waters!"_

_"Me! I wouldn't even be seen with your weird looking ass!"_

_"Shutup..." Sasuke sighed, "...You people talk to much, you're just as annoying as your were years ago...I'm going to bed."_

_"Sasuke!" Karin yelled, she jumped up when he did, "Goodbye, it was so nice seeing you again!" she hugged him for several seconds but got pulled off by Suigetsu. It took him a while before the blood sucking beast was off of him once and for all. Sasuke sighed and headed more up the stairs._

_"See ya' Sasuke! You haven't changed one bit! Really...you haven't!" Suigetsu called out while walking away, "By the way, tell Ino I said goodbye. She's a nice chick. Way better than Karin!" he received another blow to the head but managed to stay on his feet that time. Jugo waved and tookthe red haired woman by the hand, leading her away from the loud mouth man._

_Sasuke sighed again. He hated seeing them...they were even more annoying, especially Karin. Why did she always have to act so dumb around him? Damn, having good looks made women act even more stupid. He swung open his opened door, seeing Ino lying down in the bed. She changed in a mini purple top and tight shorts, spreaded all over her bed. Sasuke shook his head, looking at the blonde. She had did good around his friends. Moving closer to her, he put her sheets over her, making sure she wasn't cold. Feeling tired himself, he went over and laid down in his bed, going to sleep instantly.

* * *

_

* * *

Ino woke up in a daze the next morning, rubbing her eyes while yawning. When her thoughts came back in mind, she figured out it was Monday. Ugh, how she hated class. Now, she was going to have to go back to he college and see those faces she didn't want to see. Then, a sudden light shined on her, not only the opening blinds but an memory. These were the last days. More specifically, tomorrow was the last day. The blonde squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the bright light. Seeing it's opener, she frowned, "Hm, I thought you were Itachi."

"..Hn. Thanks." Sasuke responded sarcastically. He had been awoke for quite a while now, just sitting in the dark. It was up until he realized Ino was about to wake up that he opened the blinds in his room.

Ino's lip quivered, "...Sorry, when I first wake up stuff just come out...

"Yeah, I see." he answered.

Ino smiled, lifting the covers off of her body, "...I didn't realize I had a cover on last night... Oh well. What time is it?"

Sasuke sighed. Good thing she didn't ask him about that, "...It's almost time for you to go. Almost. I advise you to go to class..."

"Where's Itachi? I wanted to ride with him..."

"He had to leave early today, he told me to wake you."

Ino look at his backside, "...That's so considerate of him. You know, you have a great older brother."

Sasuke turned around, the first thing that popped out at him was her chest. He didn't intentionally look at it, but it was just...there. Looking up, he met her eyes, "...Yeah, whatever. If you like him so much, marry the guy." He hated the way she had praised his brother. Itachi wasn't a god...

Ino'ssmiled extended, she jumped out of her bed and approached the shirtless man. Placing an arm on his head, she roughly shook it. Making the man angry, "..Hush, bed head." she laughed, "..I don't like Itachi..." she noticed Sasuke looked in her eyes. It must have been because of what she had on, "Itachi told me to make myself at home. I always sleep in tight short clothes. Does it bother you, Sasuke?" Ino asked, saying his name cheeky.

He removed her hand from his beloved hair slowly, "I don't care what you wear. Even if it was panties and a bra..."

Ino smirked slyly, "...Really..." she attached her hand to her shirt and began to lift it up.

"No. I didn't really mean it." Sasuke sighed. He pulled her shirt back down, seeing a small, toned, stomach while doing so. "...Why are you so loose?"

"I'm not." Inodefended, "...I'm just...kidding with you. I knew that you didn't mean it and I wasn't really going to do that. So...that means. Sasuke Uchiha, the meanest of the mean, the boldness of the bold, the jerkiest of the jerk, you are a saint! Go, Saint Sasuke!" she chanted.

Sasuke sighed, "...I swear you are the most annoying, loud, obnoxious, abrupt, obscene, funny, uncouth, graceles-"

"Huh?" Ino interrupted, "...Did you just call me, the many examples of those words, funny..."

"No, I didn't."

Inosmiled brightly, sparkles gleamed in her blue ocean eyes, "Yes you did!" she shouted, "You think I'm annoying, obnoxious, obscene, uncouth, bla bla bla...but you also think I'm funny!" she jumped up and down like a rabbit, then stopped once her chess started to ache from the harsh movements, "I'm funny, I'm funny!"

"Why must you act like a child? You're eighteen so behave that way, Blondie!" he roared in a perfidious tone. Why did she always act so annoying? But when she did that...why didn't he really feel mad?Almost, happy that she was...almost. The feelings inside the Uchiha was not like him...

Inohuffed, "..Yea, you're right. But for what it's worth..." she gazed into his ebony eyes, refusing him to look anywhere else as she locked on them. It was like being hypnotized by a blonde beauty, even the heartless man couldn't break from the chain, "...I actually like hanging around you. Now that I know more of the 'infamous' Sasuke, you're...dare I say it...cool." And with that, the blonde turned away from the raven-haired man and headed out the door. She didn't want to be late for class, kamiknows how much trouble she would be in if she did. But still, she hated to go back. Hated it with a passion. Class just wasn't for her... Ino tooka hot, steamy shower in fifteen minutes, while wrapping herself in the towel afterwards. The mirror fogged up by the steam as usual and lurked out of the door as she reopened it. It was then that she realized she didn't bring any clothes with her, she was to wrapped up in the previous conversation. Damn, she was going to have to go back in the room. She hoped that Sasuke wasn't in there. Battle losted. Seeing the man again, lying on a bed. She sighed quietly while trying to tip-toe to her clothes.

When she picked out a purple short sleeved shirt and black loose pants, she realized something, "...Wait, a minute...why are you lying on _my _bed, Sasuke?" She hid her furry while the embarrassment slowly took over that emotion. Hanging on to her towel tight, she made sure she was up straight so nothing could be seen. Nothing.

Sasuke opened up one of his eyes, looking at the ceiling, "...I guess I didn't feel like lying on mine's. Problem, kid?"

"Kid?" Ino exclaimed, "...Well yeah there is a problem. You're lying on my bed and I don't approve of that one bit. We may be associates and all but I-"

"...Ino."

She stopped at once, knowing that when he said her name, something was serious. Adjusting her sliding off towel once again she waited.

He turned his head over in her direction, taking in her fresh soaped scent and soaked body, "..You said that you think I'm cool and I didn't say anything back..."

"...Yeah?"

"...I just wanted you to know that, I don't think anything of you."

Ino smiled, almost laughing, "Ok Cockatoo, you sound like Sai right now." He really did. What did that mean anyway? Ino followed Sasuke'seyes, his dark pupil led to a clear vase. The vase that he had gave her at the flower-shop. It was filled with water and what seemed like flower food. The curious girl peeked over at it...in it was her and Sasuke's flowers. But...she hadn't did that. He did?

Now stroking the plants, she stated, "You took care of our flowers. That's so...nice of you. But that's not like you...why? Why would you do anything that's good?"

Sasuke sighed, placing his hand on his abs, "...Because, I don't think anything of you. Nothing at all."

Ino found herself puzzled, "...Well, what do you mean? That doesn't make any sense. If you-"

"Go to class" Sasuke ordered, "...I'll...be here when you get back. Not like it's required or I want to." he scoffed. He just wanted to make that sure. To make sure that he did not need to. Faster than the speed of light, Sasuke appeared behind the blonde. His hot breath running up her water covered hair. The woman's scent breezed right into him, making him feel right in all the wrong places. Shocking himself, he stepped back a little, straining away from the sensation.

Inogasped in fear. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms on her shoulder. Those same arms led her to the door with her clothes.

"...See ya' Blondie."

Before she knew it, she was facing a closed door. So fast that her hair strands still did land completely on her neck. And his tone...he used different tones all the time. Sometimes mad, calm and just now...a little. No! She refused to even think about that word. It was to awkward for her. But the feelings he put inside her in a instant were almost magical. He could make her so pissed that she would want to slap the shit out of him, but then, sometimes, he would give her these feelings..."Wait, no. I refuse to think about this!" Ino yelled aloud. She knocked back on the door until the man answered, peeking his head out the door.

"...Blondie. You're still in a towel...wh-"

"Hush." Ino stated, ...I just wanted to ask you something. Something important...Sasuke, what are we?"

He smirked for reasons unknown, Ino fixed up her towel once again just to make sure, "...I'm Sasuke and you are Ino."

"No, I'm serious. Because at first, I hated you so much when I arrived but now...I'm starting to not hate you but I don't like you either. So...what are we?"

Sasuke opened up the door all the way, leaning on the side of it, "You don't like me. Ouch." he teased.

Ino growled, "..See! Sometimes, you use these voices and it be different all the time. Like, just now you weren't mad and you still aren't. You're so confusing, Sasuke." she sighed.

"...Hn. I don't hate you either. Sad things is, I never did. Now, go on to class before Itachi gets all feminine on me." He waved her off.

"Wait!" she shouted, "...You never hated me?"

"No."

"Then why did you treat me like that?" she asked

"...Because I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Now go." he pointed towards the stairs and closed the door again.

Ino stood on the outside of it still confused but decided to leave it at once. "He never hated me...but I hated him, well a little. Oh my kami, I feel so bad. So, he was, underneath his tough exterior and bad childhood, he was actually a bit...a tad bit, nice. Kind of similiar to Itachi but still different in a lot of ways. Ino shook her head of thoughts and headed into the bathroom, getting dress and ready for...college.

* * *

"Man Shino, your eyes are still bloodshot red!" Kiba shouted, him and his friends were all sitting in their seats which were next to each other.

Neji sighed, "...And how can you tell? He's wearing glasses."

Choji nodded, "...Yeah. How can you?"

Kiba growled, "..Because, guys! I've been around Shino my whole life, I can tell when he's sad, angry or anything! Just like Hinata." The dog man slid down in his seat, sulking, "...And right now, I can tell she's miserable. She hates going with her dad any where. No offence Neji, but he's a jerk. And so is Hanabi for that matter..."

"...Don't talk about my litte cousin Kiba." Neji warned, tapping his pencil on his desk. Still, Itachi hadn't arrived. Talk about late, "Hanabihas nothing to do with her father's plans. Neither does akachan Hinata."

Kiba sighed, "...She may be your 'akachan Hinata' but to me she is 'Osanai imōto Hinata'.

Shino nodded, "Agreed. By the way, I am not drunk or anything. Just tired..."

Tenten looked at the group and smiled. Her friends didn't get along one hundred percent but when it came to anything, they were there for each other. That's all you can ask for, "...Well guys, how about Naruto. He seems more happy now. Isn't that great?" she asked.

The group all looked over in his direction. Him and Sakura were sitting away from the others, talking. Looking up he grinned, "...Yea. I'm better now. Thanks to Sakura."

"Hm...do you miss Hinata?" Neji asked forcefully, deep down inside he wanted to see Sakura's reaction.

Without hesitation Naruto replied, "Yea, a lot. I hope she's alright." Sakura gave him a understanding nod.

Neji shrugged, "...You better Uzumaki. Hinata favors you for some reason." he mumbled.

"Yea...I know."

Tenten looked over at Sakura who looked hurt, "...Well, Sakura. How are you today? I hope you are fine."

Sakura smiled, "I am Tenten. Thanks. But...is anybody worried about Lee? He's not saying much."

The group didn't notice the loud, thick eyebrow man. He was so quiet, quieter than he had ever been. Tenten placed her hand on his back, "...What's wrong Lee?"

The man jolted his head up, dried tears covered his face, "...It's just...Valkyrie's gone. She...had to go somewhere...and she didn't tell me where. I...miss her!"

"Oh boy." Sakura sighed, "...It looks like I did a good thing, but believe me, it's ok Lee. She probably went on vacation or something early. We all know how smart she was."

"Yes, you're right Sakura." he sniffled, "You're right..."

Neji couldn't care less about the situation, his clear eyes landed on a spiky haired man, sitting all the way in the back. He elbowed the nearby Choji, "...Hey...isn't that Shikamaru?" His friend peered over at the man slumping in his seat and sitting next to the pale man known as Sai. So, that's where he's been all that time and no one knew about it? He was actually that quiet and strayed away from them on purpose? But that wasn't like Shikamaru, he cared for his friends deeply. When the group noticed the confused faces of Choji and Neji, they followed their eye direction.

The first to say something was Sakura, "...Shikamaru?" she questioned.

Kiba grunted, "...No way. The dude was that quiet?"

Shino nodded, "...It seems that way."

Tenten gasped, "...Well why did he ignore us like that?"

"Because." Naruto spoke, "Shikamaru's like that, he's always quiet...but when it comes to sitting next to Sai, I don't understand it one bit." The spiky blonde hair man didn't get Sai. He always said rude comments and spoke of the man's private area all the time. What was with that? Was he obsessed or something?

"Maybe the two became close." Lee pointed out, recovering from his broken heart, "...Should we go back there and confront hi-"

"No." Neji answered, "Shikamaru's a big boy, he knows what he's doing. Plus, I don't think he's mad."

Sakura stated, "Well that would explain why he's sitting all the way in the ba-"

"O hayou gozaimasu!" called out a voice. Itachi arived in the class, not alone. Behind him was three other guest that they had seen before long ago. Very long ago, "...So, as you know tomorow's the last day of class and I just want to congrulate all of you on the great job you did th-"

"Sorry!" Ino shouted, she rushed into the class and into her seat which was by Naruto's. He smiled the girl's way but it went ignored, "..I'm so sorry I was late Itachi. Sa-, I mean, your brother distracted me today." She didn't care if everyone knew she was living with him, knowing her father, he had probably already told everyone.

Kiba leaned on his desk, giving the blonde a smirk, "...Well, well, look who finally come's back to class."

"Can it." She warned, keeping her eyes away from them as hard as she could.

Tenten grinned brightly, "...It's so good to see you again. I don't know what exactly went on at that party but I can tell you, it was a damn good one." she assured her.

"Thanks, Teny." Ino muttered, "..Nice to see you again also. All of you...well, most of you." she looked past Naruto and the faraway Shikamaru, frowning. Turning back around to face the Uchiha she stated, "Oh and you to Sakura."

"I'm the bestie and I come last?" Sakura joked while playfully hitting Naruto on his arm. Seeing his expression she soften up, tugging on his arm and lying on his shoulder, "...It's ok Naruto." she whispered.

Itachi looked at his students and listened in on the conversation for a while, "..Kon-nichiwa, Ino. I didn't think you were going to make it here today. I'm really glad you did." he smiled at her, "So class, today's lesson involves partners. I want you to write about...hm...a book report. The stories that my assistance's will assign you is the story you will be writing on. You all should know the expectations, do well. I'm expecting it by tomorrow on the last day. And I know, you all may think 'this is so easy' because it basically is. Still, this is only your first year so expect it to get much harder. Well, that is for you ones that would keep continuing college." Settling down in his seat he demanded, "Go for it."

The class scantered around, picking their partners instantly. Including the group of friends.

Tenten smiled Neji's way, "...Hello partner."

"Hello." taking her hand, the two went to go look for a seat in the back.

"I pick my bud, Naruto!" Sakura called out, still holding on to the man's arm.

"...And I pick you Sakura-chan." the two smiled at eachother.

Kiba sighed, "...Come on, let's go do this Shino. Akamaru's getting bored home all alone..." Shinonodded and joined up with Kiba.

"Uhh..." Choji looked back at Shikamaru, he didn't make any movements so he must have not want to be partners with him. He was already talking to Saiabout something. They must had teamed up...some best friend he was, "Lee, you, uh, maybe want to work with me?"

"...Sure, Choji." Even the circled eyed man felt out of place. He hadn't really talked to Chojiso working with him...would just make it even more weird. But he accepted seeing as Tenten chosed the ruthless Neji.

Ino looked around the room. Everyone seemed to have been partnered up except her. "I have to ask somebody..." she said to herself. Standing up, she headed over to the group of friends. First to Tenten, "...You already chose Neji?" she asked.

"Yea, sorry Ino hun." she answered. Neji looked at the blonde with a blank expression.

Sighing, she headed over to the next person on her friend list, "...Choji. I havent talk to you in a while...want to team up?"

"I would love to." he looked back over at Lee who was gazing at the blonde disturbingly, "...I mean, I would really, really love to. But...I already chose Lee, sorry Ino."

Sighing again, she stated, "It's ok...I'll just go ask..." looking around the room she spotted out her next victim, "Sakura!" she shouted, "...Please tell me that you are going to save me. I have no partner and you are my best friend! Tell me that you are going to save me from this hell hole." she pleaded.

Naruto looked at the other blonde. Even though she was dressed in downer clothes, her beauty still showed. That was only one thing he liked about his former friend, "...Hi Ino..."

"Sakura, come on, please. I need a partner!"

The pink haired girl was shocked. She had completely ignored Naruto, "..Um, Ino, Naruto just said some-"

"I need a partner, Sakura. Please." she begged.

Naruto smiled, "...Ino, I-"

"So are you or not Sakura?" She asked more serious this time.

Still shocked, she stated, "..I'm sorry, I partnered with Naruto on this one."

"Whatever." the blonde protested, "...See you around then..." Heading away from the group she walked over all the way to the back. Where Shikamaru and Sai had been. Sitting on the pale man's desk she smiled, "..Sai...friend, buddy. Please tell me you haven't chose anyone yet.." looking to his left, she realized he did. The man's face looked uneasy. Good.

Sai stood up, taking the blonde's hand and kissed it softly, "...Sorry sweety, I already chosen Shikamaru...mad at me?"

Inowasn't startled with Sai's actions, he obviosly saw her as a sister or something, "..It's ok." she sighed, leaping off his desk, "...I'm use to getting rejected. See you later, Sai." she called out not even acknowledging Shikamaru's prescience. Nor him or Naruto's. They were not even alive to her. Harsh, yes. Did she give a damn, no. Approaching her teacher, she interrupted, "Itachi, I don't have a partner...help me out."

The man nodded her way, slowly removing himself from the group of three, "Are the friends you have any of help?" he asked. The blonde shook her head and uttered a shy no. Glancing around the room, he spotted out that everyone had partners, "...Well Ino, there's only one thing left to do."

"...And what is that?"

"One of the assitances. One of them to be your partner, they're actually here for more bigger reasons than that but I'm sure they have the time." he answered while patting on the group's shoulder, "..They're all related. Temarihere, is the oldest and the brightest, but I don't think you'll be good partners withher seeing as you both have the same 'leadership' attitude." She gave Inoa cocky smile that she didn't sit right with at all. Good thinking, Itachi. Moving down the line he stated, "Kankurois the second oldest and the loudest. You don't get along with Kiba that much so you wont be able to handle him."

"Hey!" The painted man called out, "...I thought you were the nice Uchiha!"

Itachi smirked, "I am. Now, this is Gaara, of the desert to be precise. He and you should go well together, for reasons that I will not explain." he pointed to the red haired man. Light green eyes ran her way, giving the blonde a scary feeling in her gut. His eyes, his hair, his expression, all creeped her out.

Ino gulped, "...You mean...the Gaara that was all...like...um..."

"He's not the same." Itachi answered, "He's now Kazekage and tamed."

"I'm not a dog." The man called out. The rasp in his voice made the girl jump and shake, "...You're Ino Yamanaka, right?"

"...Um, yes. But...I don't think you have the time to wo-"

"I'll do it." Gaara answered, "We're here to help out Konoha, are now new 'friends."

"Friends?" Ino questioned, "...I thought we were at war. Wha-"

"You are. But..not with us."

He really had a rude habit of cutting her off all the time. But on a serious note, she thought that Konohawas at war with everyone. What was going on? And what was the war about? Why hadn't no one told the minors about these things. They had a right to know, "...Ok, then..Um, what book are we doing a report on?"

"The Tales Of Cindy Hum'" Itachi answered while giving her the book, "It's about friendship just to let you know. Read all of it tonight, alright?"

"Tonight?" Inoquestioned, "...How are we going to be able to read the entire book in time, knowing that he's going to have to go home or leave out the village."

"Ino..." Itachi sighed, "..He's just going to have to stay over our place. It's that simple."

Ino gave Itachi a weirded out look. How was a total stranger going to just stay over her now place. Especially...Gaara. The weird, evil, murderer Gaara, "...Um, well the bell's about to ring so I'll see you there, arigato?" she looked at the man who kept his light eyes on her the whole way through. He simply nodded and left out the room even before the bell rang. Weird... "...See you then, Itachi!" Ino called out before she left out as well.

**HOW'D YOU LIKE IT. VALKYRIE TOLD ME TO UPDATE, SO I DID AS SHE REQUESTED. me and my kindness...**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU THINK. WELL, SINCE SCHOOLS ABOUT TO START I MIGHT JUST**

**POST ONE MORE CHAPPY BEFORE TAKING A LONG ASS TIME TO UPDATE. sorry. SO, ALL MY READERS,**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR. thank you to all my reviewers you all helped me **

**update so much faster. TYPE YA' LATER!**


	14. Different Lives

_**Chapter 14: Different Lives**_

_**Previously on "The Many Tribulations Of A Flower..."**_

_Ino wasn't startled with Sai's actions, he obviously saw her as a sister or something, "..It's ok." she sighed, leaping off his desk, "...I'm use to getting rejected. See you later, Sai." she called out not even acknowledging Shikamaru's prescience. Nor him or Naruto's. They were not even alive to her. Harsh, yes. Did she give a damn, no. Approaching her teacher, she interrupted, "Itachi, I don't have a partner...help me out."_

_The man nodded her way, slowly removing himself from the group of three, "Are the friends you have any of help?" he asked. The blonde shook her head and uttered a shy no. Glancing around the room, he spotted out that everyone had partners, "...Well Ino, there's only one thing left to do."_

_"...And what is that?"_

_"One of the assistance's. One of them to be your partner, they're actually here for more bigger reasons than that but I'm sure they have the time." he answered while patting on the group's shoulder, "..They're all related. Temari here, is the oldest and the brightest, but I don't think you'll be good partners with her seeing as you both have the same 'leadership' attitude." She gave Ino a cocky smile that she didn't sit right with at all. Good thinking, Itachi. Moving down the line he stated, "Kankuro is the second oldest and the loudest. You don't get along with Kiba that much so you wont be able to handle him."_

_"Hey!" The painted man called out, "...I thought you were the nice Uchiha!"_

_Itachi smirked, "I am. Now, this is Gaara, of the desert to be precise. He and you should go well together, for reasons that I will not explain." he pointed to the red haired man. Light green eyes ran her way, giving the blonde a scary feeling in her gut. His eyes, his hair, his expression, all creeped her out._

_Ino gulped, "...You mean...the Gaara that was all...like...um..."_

_"He's not the same." Itachi answered, "He's now Kazekage and tamed."_

_"I'm not a dog." The man called out. The rasp in his voice made the girl jump and shake, "...You're Ino Yamanaka, right?"_

_"...Um, yes. But...I don't think you have the time to wo-"_

_"I'll do it." Gaara answered, "We're here to help out Konoha, are now new 'friends."_

_"Friends?" Ino questioned, "...I thought we were at war. Wha-"_

_"You are. But..not with us."_

_He really had a rude habit of cutting her off all the time. But on a serious note, she thought that Konoha was at war with everyone. What was going on? And what was the war about? Why hadn't no one told the minors about these things. They had a right to know, "...Ok, then..Um, what book are we doing a report on?"_

_"The Tales Of Cindy Hum'" Itachi answered while giving her the book, "It's about friendship just to let you know. Read all of it tonight, alright?"_

_"Tonight?" Ino questioned, "...How are we going to be able to read the entire book in time, knowing that he's going to have to go home or leave out the village."_

_"Ino..." Itachi sighed, "..He's just going to have to stay over our place. It's that simple."_

_Ino gave Itachi a weirded out look. How was a total stranger going to just stay over her now place. Especially...Gaara. The weird, evil, murderer Gaara, "...Um, well the bell's about to ring so I'll see you there, arigato?" she looked at the man who kept his light eyes on her the whole way through. He simply nodded and left out the room even before the bell rang. Weird... "...See you then, Itachi!" Ino called out before she left out as well._

_-2:35-_

Still feeling awkward, Ino walked down the sidewalk, trying to hurry up and get back to Itachi's place. Class just ended and her now sudden partner was no where to be found. He was not even present in any of her other classes, he must have just been helping out Itachi. Walking home by herself was nothing new, sometimes Sakura would accompany her but the emerald eyed girl decided to go along with Naruto. Ain't that a bitch? Her best female friend was bailing on her just to walk home a trader, like he was some kind of kid. Just what was her plan anyway? Did she know that Hinata had a crush on the spiky haired man? She must have, Hinata made it so obvious. Pushing that aside, the blonde made it home in a matter of minutes. Fifteen to be exact. To her surprise, the door was already open. She stepped inside the place, looking around. There, Sasuke was sitting on the couch, apparently watching Tv. But he wasn't alone. Not that faraway was the red haired man, standing up by the stairway.

Ino felt out of place, it was so quiet and weird. When she closed the door shut, the four eyes went straight on her. Damn, she was trying to stay quiet. Waving frantically she sprung out a shaky, "...Hey guys."

Sasuke suddenly cut the Tv off and headed her way, "Blondie, your home...early. What, Sakura didn't come with you this time?"

"No." Ino answered, "..It seems like everyone, all my friends don't really want to be around me. Like, today none of them wanted to be my partner so-"

"You got stuck with me." Gaara cut her off abruptly. He still stayed in his pose, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Ino tried her best to stay calm. His everything just made her want to scream...and not in pleasure, in freight, "...Yea, but its not like it's unfortunate that I got partnered up with you. You, you just, uhm, never mind."

Sasuke looked between the two, frowning. His roommate seemed to be disturbed by something. It must have been Gaara, his former associate, "...So, Gaara, you like playing Kazekage?"

The man glared at the Uchiha, "..Playing...as if I play..."

"Um, ok then." Ino smiled, "We should really try to get this done, we only have tonight. Oh and Gaara here is staying over tonight." she tried to whisper to Sasuke, she would had gotten away with it if it not had been for his loudmouth.

"Staying?" he blurted out, "...Where's he sleeping?"

"...Anywhere but...no where near you."

"Fine by me." Sasuke grunted, "...Sleep with Blondie for all I care."

"Sasuke!" she yelled, pounding on the kitchen table she was now standing by, "...He can sleep anywhere he wants. Treat guest with respect." Like she was one to talk, she basically talked about the guy mentally, "..Sorry Gaara, I got treated the same way when I first arrived."

"No problem, I'm use to the Uchiha's ridiculous ways." he stated.

"...Hn."

Ino smirked. Wow, he was so blunt. She loved it, "Well then, Shall we get to work?" she asked elegantly while walking towards him. He once again didn't respond but nodded, following her into her now room. Sasuke stayed downstairs, still fuming, "...Sit anywhere you li-"

Ino stopped once she saw him already on her bed, just staring into space. Joining him she sighed out an, "..Ok. Well, do you want to read or should I?"

"Together." he answered while taking the book from her hands, "Then, we can both give our opinions on the paper that is due." The ruby haired man immediately began reading the book. Ino admired his determined attitude, when something needed to be done, he did it. And not complain like other people would.

For a while, she gazed at him, carefully monitoring the way he read the lines of the book, the way his eyed moved, side to side. His lips stayed in it's place, not syncing the words in any way. It was calming, "...Right. So, do you want me to start reading with you now, then we each give our different opinions and mix it together in the paper...is that what you're trying to say?"

Turning the page he murmured out a low, "Exactly."

Ino chuckled, scooting closer to him, "..Well, I don't think I can read as fast as you do-"

"Keep up." he ordered, "...Don't get distracted by the talking and just read. It's your final grade not mine...keep that in mind, Ino."

Ino silently gasped, looking at his Christmas green eyes. She hadn't really seen him as mean as far as she can tell, he was more just...blunt. Like she had mentioned to herself before. She could handle blunt, "..Alright. Just, turn back to the first page, I didn't read that." she was surprised she could finish an entire sentence without him cutting her off. Like demanded, the man did as he was told and waited for the woman to be done. Analzying her every motion while doing so. When she read...she mouthed out the words and blinked frantically. How people do things explained the persons personality. From her actions, she was a squirmy girl...

-5:34- Library

Temari stomped her feet in the open chair, leaning her elbow on her thigh with a dangerous smirk crossing her face, "...Long time no see, Shikamaru. I remembered when you were still walking around with the blue eyed girl and fat guy. Now you're hanging around drag queens...really?"

The man look up from his book, sighing when he saw who it was, "...Temari...what do you want?" Sai had unfortunately left earlier and told him to inform him on the book later. He supposedly had something important to do. Pft, yeah, right. Important like going home to sleep or draw some more.

The blonde chuckled, " What's the matter? Not happy to see mama...what a shame. As "troublesome" as it may be, I'm happy to see you. How are you doing?"

"Fine."

She then frowned, seeing as how he didn't want to be bothered with her. Well, that wasn't unnatural but he actually showed it this time, " So, how's you and Ino doing in paradise? Got some kids expected on the way?" she playfully asked while taking a seat next to him. They were so close...they must have had about two or three.

Shikamaru glanced up at her, his brown eyes showing no emotion, "Kids? We didn't even have a decent conversation because of that ridiculous argument we had."

"Argument, eh?" she asked, still smirking, "...So, there's trouble in paradise...what was the argument about?"

"As if you actually care." he spat back at her.

She sighed, "...You're right, I don't. But I love to here drama when it doesn't concern me, so spill it out spiky."

The man closed his book, realizing that he wasn't going to get any reading done now that she was here, "We...me, Naruto and Hinata, caused her to get kicked out by her father, Inoichi. And now she lives with our teacher, Itachi."

"Woah!" she called out with a stopping hand, "You got the blue eyed girl kicked out? Really? I didn't think you had it in you. And...Naruto and Hinata... Hinata, oh wow. I thought she was the nicest girl on the planet, what the hell convinced her to do something like that?"

The conversation with the pony-tailed haired woman only got him feeling more guilty, "...I'm thinking you came here to talk, not judge or make me feel even worse." he slouched over in his seat, showing off his signature lazy look.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru. But hey, I think Ino should just get over it and you all should just go back to being one weird family again. Go have your fun while you can, you know..."

Shikamaru nodded but declined. He knew once you made the blonde mad, she was never going to forgive you. Not even after you apologized. She was just stubborn, like her late mother, "..Yea, I agree."

"If she is still bitching over this, she isn't ready for the real world. Where nobody gives a rats ass about your feelings...somebodies gotta slap some sense into that girl, seriously." Temari remarked with anger, "I have nothing against her but from this situation, I can tell she is so caught up in herself. She got kicked out, get over it! It's not like somebody stabbed her in her ba-"

"What a drag." Shikamaru worded, "Can you express you opinions without talking about my Yūjin?

"Friend?" she questioned, getting up from her seat, "Someone who turns her back on her friends because they are trying to help her, is anything but a friend. She's gone on with her life, happy and healthy. And you and your gang are sulking, am I right?" the look on his face answered her question. Indenial and melancholy, " Right... So, I'll be going then. Try to get over her, you don't need her Shikamaru. You need someone who's mature...I think you know who that is." she smiled.

The brown orbed man watched her walk out of her room, attitude and all. Her loudness annoyed him, it always had. But, the older woman made sense. There he was, in the library still thinking about how Ino hadn't said anything to him and completely ignored him earlier. She seemed a little happy, it's not like she had to live with a complete stranger. She knew Itachi and everyone knew he was kind. Reopening his book he began to read once again, "..Maybe Temari's right. I need to stop feeling guilty and get over Ino. She and I are no longer best friends."

-8:10-

Sweats drops ran down her flawless cheek, all the way to her neck. She panted as she stood back on her feet, trying to keep her balance, "...I-Im s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to l-lose once a-again, father." she apologized through heavy breathing. This had been going on for hours now. She was so tired but she couldn't give up.

A smaller version of Hinata brushed her hair to the side and narrowed her eyes, "Well, if you stop apologizing to me and just fight maybe you won't lose, duh!"

Hinata widened her eyes, her little sister was so rude, "I'm s-, I m-mean, I-I don't want to f-fight you, you're my little sister."

"Forget about that!" Hanabi shouted, she stood back in her fighting pose, "You have to beat me, you're eighteen now!"

The clear eyed girl held back her tears, ".. I don't think I-I can b-beat you, I- I don't have it i-in me-"

"She's a child, Hinata!" Hiashi screamed after listening to the two babbling, "If you can't beat her, you won't be able to beat anyone else! Do you know that Konoha's in war, huh! Do you? Well it doesn't matter because you would get killed by these ninja. And I won't even attend your damn funeral if you can't do this! So, do it before I fight you!"

Holding her heart she cried out, "O-Of course dad…alright." Slowly, the woman stood in her position, waiting for her opponent to attack. She didn't want to fight her little sister but had no choice. She knew that her father was going to punish her if she didn't. Seeing that she was coming by her, she dodged her hit and swiftly tripped the girl, "Are you ok, little sister?"

"Stop calling me that!" Hanabi screamed, rushing back over in her direction, "Ha!"

Hinata dodged again and softly hit her chest area. She saw as her sister cried out a yelp, "...I'm s-sorry, Hanab-"

"Shut up!" she yelled, getting back on her feet, "Don't apologize or you'll get in trouble!"

"..Right." Watching every moment her sister was making, she waited for her to come back over by her. Her hands and feet were sloppy, usually they were always stern and in it's place. That must have meant she was getting angered by something. Was it her? No it couldn't have been. She narrowed her eyes, knowing what she had to do to end this,"..I'm s-sorry..." she shouted as she pierced Hanabi in her stomach, sending her flying back into her father. Hinata gasped.

Blood rushed out of the young girl's mouth, "...Oh, my, Kami. Y-You beat me... fa-"

"Congratulations!" Hiashi shouted, rushing to Hinata and leaving a hurt Hanabi. He pulled his older daughter into a tight hug, "..You beat your sister...it took a while but you did. You finally put aside your silly emotions and did something that can change your whole life. You were great!"

Hanabi wiped away the salty blood that rushed from her mouth and pouted, "...Father..."

"Hush Hanabi!" he shouted back at the girl, "You lost...go clean yourself up and train."

"S-So, d-does this mean it's o-over?" Hinata asked. She was exhausted and it took her so long just to defeat her younger sister.

"No." he answered, "You bet the weakest now you need to go fight the strongest. But, soon we'll return home. Soon, alright."

Hinata nodded, "Hai, alright." her father took her by the hand and led her out of the dojo area, leaving his other daughter. "W-wait." she ordered, "..Hanabi, come w-with u-"

"No!" Hanabi screamed, "You won fair and square, go have your victory...I'll just be here."

"B-But, Hanabi-"

The girl was still slouched over in the corner, "...I just can't believe you bet your little sister. You...hit one of my...you could have killed me. And...I thought I was your little sister...I can't believe you stooped so low, Hinata." tears began to run down the girl's face but was unseen as Hiashi took Hinata's hand and led her out the room.

-11:03-

Closing up the book, she plopped back down the bed, finishing up her part of the paper. The book took hours to read and her and Gaara had just been finishing up their papers, each giving the say on the book. Like expected, Gaara had been done before she was but he waited for her with a tired look in his eye, "Done!" she shouted making the red head look over at her, "...I'm done..."

"..Finally." he muttered, "Where should I sleep, Ino?"

Holding her paper close she stated, "...Uh, well, you can sleep um..." looking over to the side, she didn't spot out Sasuke, "Well, you can sleep in my bed, ok?" she smiled, "I'm just going to take your paper and mix it together with mine, since you aren't a student anyway..." she headed for the paper but the look in his eye stopped her. He watched her so carefully all the time.

"...Take it." he ordered. She did as she was told and began to read over his, "Where will you sleep?"

Looking over the paper she told, "I'll sleep on the couch, no big deal. I want you to be comfortable..."

"...But I don't need to..."

Ino smirked, "Well sure you do. Everybody should feel comfortable. Plus, I need to wite these papers into one so, go ahead." she go up from the bed and walked over by the door, still reading the well written paper. He was more intelligent then she thought he was. His grammar, his everything was near perfection.

"If you insist-"

"Gaara!" she called out, "May I ask you something?"

He laid on the bed, "...Knock yourself out."

Ino hesitated at first but took a deep breath, " What's Konoha in war for... I mean...because they don't really tell us anything because we are minors. But, I have a right to know, my father's a shinobi in the first place so... can you please tell me?"

It seemed to have caught the red head's eye, "...Konoha is a popular village, with a lot of different clans in the mix. You people have it lucky...you have more land, more freedom, even more fun. Other villages like mine and water do not have the opportunities you have. We are at war even when we're at home. Nothing fun is done because a ninja could burst in anytime, any day."

The blonde frowned, "I'm sorry. I thought that every village had-"

"It's alright." he sighed, "...You should sleep..."

She nodded, "Right." leaving out the open door she stomped down the stairs, "..But first I need to do these papers... boy, am I exhausted." she said to herself, entering the kitchen. Itachi was still not spotted, where was he? She missed her well spoken teacher and now guardian. He must have been really busy.

"Blondie..."

Ino turned her head in shock, "...Yeah?" she couldn't see anything; everything was pitch black and silent.

Coming from the shadows was the raven haired man, "I thought you would have been sleep by now. What got you up so late?" he asked, leaning on the closed door. His hair wasn't messy and his shirt was off, as usual. Did he always walk around without a shirt on, really?

Ino sighed. She was relieved it wasn't some S rank ninja, "Papers got me up late... me and Gaara finally finished."

"Speaking of weird and creepy, where is he?"

Ino smiled. Even he seemed a little frighten by the crimson haired man, "...He's up in my bed."

"What!" he shouted, catching the blonde off guard by the outburst, "What's he doing in my room, does he have a home?"

"No...he's Kazekage of his village and therefore does not have a home in Konohagakure, duh. But calm down, he's a nice guy and smart."

"Whatever." Sasuke grunted, "I'm not sleeping up there, he might try to bury me in sand or something."

Ino narrowed her light blue eyes, "..Really... like he would do something like that. I thought you two knew each other."

"We did. But I never said I liked him..."

"You don't like anyone."

"Hn. True." he responded while walking over by her. He shifted his dark eyes towards the blonde, "...But I don't dislike you..." he said sincerely.

Ino smiled, feeling something in her stomach go off again. She felt as if he meant it, his eyes explained all that he was feeling. Even though he wasn't smiling, his eyes did. After seconds of weird staring, they both shifted their eyes elsewhere, "...Good. At least somebody my age likes being around me...so, you want to help me on this paper thing?"

No. No he didn't, "Sure, Blondie." he sighed, "...Hn. But don't expect this everyday. I...don't really help people."

"No." she gasped sarcastically, "And here I thought that Sasuke Uchiha was so nice and helpful. When I first came here, you greeted me with a big box of chocolates and pudding." she laughed.

Sasuke glared at her lightly, "You're always joking..."

"Yea, I do. Got a problem with it?" she teased leaning in closer on him.

He shook his head and replied, "...Yea, I do." he suddenly pinched the blonde's nose, "...Now talk, Blondie."

Ino frowned the best way she could, heavily breathing out of her nose, "...You suck, Sasuke." her voice sounded like a cartoon character and made the Uchiha slightly smirk.

He let go of her nose and continued to look at her, "...Ino..."

"Yea?"

He cleared his throat, "Um...was your mom like you?"

The blonde's eyelids showed more, "...Yes... she was very funny also. She was the comedian in my family and always had me and my dad smiling."

"She must have been..." he stopped.

Ino took offence right away, "What? Another dumb blonde, obnoxious, what Sasuke, huh!"

"None of those things. Hn, you should get to work now, mornings about to arrive." he stated with a pointed finger.

Ino gasped. If he didn't mean any of those things, what was he trying to say? "Oh, I'm sorry...I thought...well, yeah, I should get back to work..."

The Uchiha moved over closer to her, reading over the paper. He wasn't in college like she was but intelligence just came with the Uchiha package, "Ok, we-"

"And your mom must have been a very caring, beautiful woman." Ino suddenly stated, "...I would had loved her."

The statement made the Uchiha gasp, "...Yea, you would have. Just like I would had loved your mother."

Ino smiled. He would loved her mother? That was a big compliment seeing as how she was just like her mother. Hm, she was starting to get use to the younger Uchiha, "Sasuke, I...I'm glad that I met someone like you. Even though we didn't really get along when I first arrived...you're a good person." she sighed afterwards, that was so hard to say. He returned her with a nod. She could tell he didn't like showing emotion, good. Because she didn't like being all feminine either. But she was glad, every day she spent with the man, brought them closer together. A bond was what they were building.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I know I did, xD. Rem. tell me what you think and how do you**

**like it. Or what I need to improve on. Probs one more chap. before I start to take a **

**long time to update, becuz of stupid school. So tell me what you wanna see in the next**

**chap before its to late. And thanx to my new cumber reviewer 'Sasukesbiggestfan' you're awesome! **

**And of course everyone else that reads and reviews, luvs u and type ya later. ;)**


	15. Tell Me Lies

_**Chapter 15: Tell Me Lies**_

_Previously on "The Many Tribulations Of A Flower..."_

_**"**__Hn. True." he responded while walking over by her. He shifted his dark eyes towards the blonde, "...But I don't dislike you..." he said sincerely._

_Ino smiled, feeling something in her stomach go off again. She felt as if he meant it, his eyes explained all that he was feeling. Even though he wasn't smiling, his eyes did. After seconds of weird staring, they both shifted their eyes elsewhere, "...Good. At least somebody my age likes being around me...so, you want to help me on this paper thing?"_

_No. No he didn't, "Sure, Blondie." he sighed, "...Hn. But don't expect this everyday. I...don't really help people."_

_"No." she gasped sarcastically, "And here I thought that Sasuke Uchiha was so nice and helpful. When I first came here, you greeted me with a big box of chocolates and pudding." she laughed._

_Sasuke glared at her lightly, "You're always joking..."_

_"Yea, I do. Got a problem with it?" she teased, leaning in closer to him._

_He shook his head and replied, "...Yea, I do." he suddenly pinched the blonde's nose, "...Now talk, Blondie."_

_Ino frowned the best way she could, heavily breathing out of her mouth, "...You suck, Sasuke." her voice sounded like a cartoon character and made the Uchiha slightly smirk._

_He let go of her nose and continued to look at her, "...Ino..."_

_"Yea?"_

_He cleared his throat, "Um...was your mom like you?"_

_The blonde's eyelids shows more, "...Yes... she was very funny also. She was the comedian in my family and always had me and my dad smiling."_

_"She must have been..." he stopped._

_Ino took offence right away, "What? Another dumb blond, obnoxious, what Sasuke, huh!"_

_"None of those things. Hn, you should get to work now, mornings about to arrive." he stated with a pointed finger._

_Ino gasped. If he didn't mean any of those things, what was he trying to say? "Oh, I'm sorry...I thought...well, yeah, I should get back to work..."_

_The Uchiha moved over closer to her, reading over the paper. He wasn't in college like she was but intelligence just came with the Uchiha package, "Ok, we-"_

_"And your mom must have been a very caring, beautiful woman." Ino suddenly stated, "...I would had loved her."_

_The statement made the Uchiha gasp, "...Yea, you would have. Just like I would had loved your mother." he mumbled._

_Ino smiled. He would had loved her mother? That was a big compliment seeing as how she was just like her mother. Hm, she was starting to get use to the younger Uchiha, "Sasuke, I...I'm glad that I met someone like you. Even though we didn't really get along when I first arrived...you're a good person." she sighed afterwards, that was so hard to say. He returned her with a nod. She could tell he didn't like showing emotion, good. Because she didn't like being all feminine either. But she was glad, every day she spent with the man, brought them closer together. A bond, was what they were building._

_Ino...Ino...Ino, you have to wake up, you're going to be late for class. This is irratating me...wake up, now, Ino. How can someone be such a deep sleeper? Well, I guess there's only one thing to do... *minerals were heard rumbling around*, ...You have two more seconds...one...two, Sand Coffin!_

"Aah!" she screeched while jolting up. The blond looked around, seeing a glaring Gaara and a sleeping Sasuke. Hm, did she sleep on the couch? Her surroundings answered her questions...yea. Even Sasuke did, he was still sleeping like a baby, curled up on the sofa peacefully, "...Gaara, why did you do that?" she asked while rubbing her eyes, "You scared the heck out of me..."

He sighed, "...But it worked, didn't it."

The blonde shrugged, "...Yea."

"Now go get ready before you be late...Itachi told me to do this..." he said with some kind of anger.

Ino figured. Being nice and waking someone up just didn't seem like Gaara. Walking out the door without a word did though.

Ino stood up, "...So, where's Itachi. He didn't come home yesterday."

"He had some business to take care off, he'll be at the college though, so hurry."

Ino looked at the stairway, the clock then back at Gaara, "One more question before I go up there."

Without a movement he stated, "And what is that?"

"Um...will you...walk with me to school. Please because I don't want to walk alone. It's not like you'll be lat-" he nodded and sat down on the couch she was on. "Good." the girl ran up the stairs and into her room, pulling any kind of clothes from her dresser. Still rushing, she ran into the nearby bathroom and turned on the 'machine.' The hot water came down instantly as she threw off her current clothes and stepped inside. She tied her hair up in a bun since she didn't want to get it wet, there was no time for shampooing. 5 minutes past before she got out of the shower and dried herself off. Her light eyes zoomed on the clothes she had pulled. Sadly enough, it was white shorts and a mini black shirt that showed off her stomach. Oh wow. Not having enough time to look for more, she slipped it on and ran back into her room. To cover up her exposing area, she grabbed a black jacket and zipped it up to her neck. That didnt help the shorts problem but at least she wouldn't be kicked out of college because of her showing body. Next to her dresser was about ten pairs of sandals. Being Ino, she picked out the purple one while letting her hair down. Damn. It was wet from the shower, she must had fogotten to put a shower cap on. Well, it had to do. Grabbing her bag, she ran back downstairs and nodded towards a closed eyed Gaara, "...So, I took like ten minutes..."

He stood up and walked by the door, "..Yea. Good timing, let's go."

Ino nodded once again and followed him, closing the door since she knew Sasuke wasn't going to. When she thought about it, his Little, curled up pose was cute. When she looked ahead, the red haired man was far away. Oh, wow. Did he run over there when she wasn't looking? Sighing, she decided not to yell for him, wasn't like he was going to wait up for her anyways.

Every five steps she took, she checked her watch. Good. She wasn't late yet.

**~~~~~-Scene Change- H. Class-~~~~~**

"Ino, Ino, Ino!" Sakura chanted while she skipped over to her blond friend. "Hey, partner." she called into her ear while putting on her white gloves. Like always, they started the class with healing a animal. Today was a frog. Amateur since her and Ino were above that.

Ino glanced over at her while she listened to Shizune's speech, "...What."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, " What? Well, hello, Sakura here, you're bestie. She spoke and-"

Still facing her teacher she responded bluntly, "...I heard you the first time."

"What...what's wrong, Ino?"

The spoken of suddenly turned to her, "What do you think, Sakura? I know that I've been unstable lately but I've put up with enough of your bullshit! First you ditched me for Sasuke and now Naruto!

All heads in the class turned her way.

"Girls!" Shizune called out, "Can you two settle this in quiet, please. I do have a class to teach."

Ino and Sakura nodded simultaneously. "Yes, Shizune. Sorry."

"...Ino. I'm sorry alright." she whispered as she started to heal the hurt creature, "...I know I sometimes-"

"Sometimes?"

She sighed, "..Alright, most of the time, put guys before you. But now that I know that Sasuke doesn't like me or you for that matter." she laughed.

Ino sighed. Oh how wrong she was. Or maybe...she was right.

"I finally realize that, Naruto... and me have this bond. I mean, we always did have one but I...I'm starting to like him, a little." she awed, "He's so cute."

Ino grunted, "...I'm happy for you Sakura. And..although I don't see Naruto as a friend anymore, I'm happy for him also. Although...I do think he had a crush on me."

Sakura playfully hit Ino's arm, "Now there's Ino, trying to get something she can't have...but, you're right."

Ino gasped, "Huh?"

"...He..he did have a crush on you. He...told me."

What? Naruto liked her? No...he couldn't have. Her and Naruto...two blonde's, both blue eyes, both loud...where was the similarity? Ino immediately pulled her friend into a hug, "...I'm sorry, Sakura. But, at least there's a guarantee that we will never be anything. Secretly, I...I still have a soft spot for him...but we're not friends anymore so..."

Sakura sighed while she heavily shrugged her shoulders down, "...Hm. So, um, you hate Naruto, now? Because I...I..."

Ino lifted the slimy frog, checking it's injuries, "Na, I don't hate him. I can't...I can't hate any of them, no matter how much I try." she sighed.

"Alright...but at least somebody doesn't like the gorgeous blond." she teased.

"And who is that?"

Sakura chuckled, "The hot, sexy, smart, beautiful haired, deep voice, Sasuke Uchiha. He definitely doesn't like you...you two are so opposite. I love how you two always bicker...kami, you're arguments thrill me." she sounded like she was having some kind of ecstasy, "If the hottest guy on the planet doesn't like you, then there's hope for girls like me."

Wow. What could she say after that? Yea, sure she and Sasuke had nothing going on but now...they were getting closer. But she had a feeling Sakura would freak over just that, "..Yea, Sasuke and I are still the biggest rivals ever. I...um...hate his guts. We argue every day..."

"Ino."

"Yea?"

"Why do you sound like you're reading a script?"

The blond gulped, "...Um, I'm not. I'm just..." Just then the frog they were healing jumped back up. They both grinned. Great, this was time for her to change the subject, "...Hey, it's back to life. We healed it. Blondie and pinkie did their job. Cool, huh?" she watched as Sakura cuddled the gooey creature.

"...Yeah, cool. So, how do you two argue, give me details...major ones." The blossom still held on to the frog, it desperately wanted to jump away.

Damn. She was still thinking about it, "Um, well. We..um..argue over anything. If he beats me downstairs we argue, if he accidentally touches me, we argue. If he even looks at me the wrong way, we argue. He...brings different girls over every night... He must have caught something by now." She wasn't completely lying, some of it were true...just not that extreme.

"Ha. Big bummer...although, you two would have gorgeous kids...with bad ass attitudes." she laughed.

Ino gasped, "...Kids...hm, I'm sure they would be cut- I mean, no. Heavens no. No, no, no." she couldn't believe what she was going to say. The feelings...were so weird. And yet she was thinking about kids...no. Her inner roared to her: _**'Come on Ino, get it together. You hate Sasuke! You hate Sasuke! You don't care how cute he is!'**_

"But I don't!" she suddenly shouted.

Sakura glanced over at her,"...Huh? You don't what..."

She hesitated, "..Um, I don't...don't...I don't like this class, yeah. The class is the problem..."

Sakura chuckled, "But this is what you're going for, healing. It's your life's career...what are you talking about?" Her friend was acting strange. Stranger then strange...just plain ol' awkward.

The blonde opened her mouth but the loud bell interrupted her. Good timing. Gathering up her things, she ran for the door, "...Well, Sakura. I'll see you in Itachi's class alright."

"Wait!" she called after her, "We can go...together...damn, Ino. You're so freakin' strange!"

**~~~~Scene Change- Mr. Uchiha's Class~~~~**

"Hey guys!" Tenten called over towards her group of friends.

"Hey Ten." they all called out in unison.

The brunette sat by Neji as usual, and Naruto, "...So, how's it going, you alright?" she wiped her arm over his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Yea, I'm fine." he answered, "At least as fine as I'm going to be." the blond sighed, still thinking of the his former friend, "...Guys, can I tell you something, something that cannot get out to anyone."

They all nodded. Neji sighed, "...Tell us, Uzumaki."

"Alright. I...me and Sakura are close, as usual. But... um, I..I told her that I...Well before I say it, I just want you to all understand. Me, Ino and Shikamaru use to hang out and I thought she had a crush on him, so I didn't do anything. But...I...I..I liked Ino, more than a friend. _**Matter of fact, I still do. **_Her laugh, her jokes, her eyes, her...everything." he looked around the table and saw constantly blinking eyes.

"...You...You love Ino!" Kiba screamed.

Tenten frowned, "..No, he _liked _Ino. But not anymore because he and Sakura are now becoming an item...right?" she asked him.

Shino narrowed his eyes within dark glasses, "...I thought Naruto and Hinata were...oh never mind."

"Yes. As did I." Neji replied angrily, "...Naruto..."

"Hinata?" Choji questioned, "...I thought her and Sai were in like. They're both quiet and stayed by the bathroom an awfully long time."

"Just because they stood at the bathroom doesn't mean they like each other!" Lee pointed out suddenly.

"Yea." Tenten sighed, "Plus Sai's not the type to like people...he's to quiet..."

"Wait, wait, hold on!" Kiba shouted, "Hinata and Naruto? When did this happen, I thought that Hinata was with us...me and Shino, I never knew she liked Naruto."

"She's likes me?" Naruto questioned in surprisement, "When did this happen?"

"Well she does blush alot around you." Lee stated, "...It's pretty obvious."

"So obvious." Choji sighed

"Yea, but I thought she did that towards everyone...Na. She doesn't like me..."

Tenten let loose of the man, "Oh boy..."

"Well she better not. Because if you were to break my cousin's heart, I'll stab yours, got it?" Neji threatened with a bawled up fist. He knew that Hinata liked Naruto and always did. The blond was just to stupid to realize that. But...he was serious, if he even saw her shed one tear, that was the end for the Uzumaki man.

Naruto gulped, "...Uh, I got it. But..Hinata doesn't like me, guys. She would have told me by now."

"Oh, yeah. The shy girl would have said something...that is so like her." Tenten stated sarcastically.

"No, she doesn't like him!" Kiba defended, "You know why...because she would have at least told me. I'm...I'm her bud...she can't like Naruto. She just can't!"

Shino faced his insane friend, "...And why not?"

"Because she just can't, alright!" Kiba growled.

Choji smiled, "...Sounds like somebody has a cru-"

"Shut up!" Kiba shouted while hitting him on the head, "Shut up, Shut up, shut up, Fatty."

Shino rubbed his temples, "...Why he had to say that..."

The 'chubby' man turned completely red and pissed, "What the hell did you just call me mutt!" he yelled in his face.

Kiba widened his slanted eyes, "Mutt? Well I'll rather be that than a fat ass coward!"

"Guys, Guys!" Tenten interrupted, "...Calm down, now. Seriously, how did we get into an agrumen-"

"Hey guys!" Sakura called out as she ran over and pulled her blonde friend into a hug, "You're looking extra spiffy, Naruto."

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan." he smiled.

The blossom looked at each and every one of there eyes, they were holding something back. "...Guys, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sakura!" Lee shouted, "We were just talking about how Naruto liked Ino!"

"Leeeeee!" most of them yelled.

Sakura frowned, "Oh...I knew that. He, told me...and I told her."

Naruto widened his blue eyes, "You what! Why..why did you tell her, now she's going to-"

"It's ok." Sakura sighed, "...She doesn't like you in that way." Jealousy started to come over her...Ino always got what she wanted. Naruto...was hers, "Matter of fact, she said she hate you and that you two will never be friends again. But...I don't think that you should confront her on that, it will only make matters worst."

"What?" Tenten questioned.

"Ino said that?" Kiba asked.

"...That is wrong." Choji answered, "I thought she was nice..."

"She...she actually said that?" Naruto asked, "But..But... I thought..."

Sakura pulled him into a tight hug, "Well, at least you can get over her. All of you can."

Tenten nodded, "Yea...we shouldn't talk to her anymore...her bad vibes are hurting our group. Right Neji?"

"Yea." he sighed.

Rocklee shook his head, "Her youthfulness is at mark!" they all gave him a confused look but agreed nonetheless.

Sakura smiled. Yeah, sure she liked Ino and was friends with her since forever. But, deep down inside, she was jealous of her. Of how she always got the guys, had the beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. It was about time she get something she deserved. And she definitely didn't deserve good friends like them. _**Sorry Ino.**_

"Sakura, hey. I didn't think you'll arrive here before me." the blond approached her and the angry looking group. Waving, she stated, "Hey, Teny."

Tenten scowled, "...Yeah, whatever. " she turned her back and faced Neji.

Ino frowned, "...Ok then. Well, Choji, how have you been?"

He liked Ino. But...after what Sakura had told him, she was no longer a friend in his book. How could somebody actually say that? "Not like you'll care..."

"What? Choji...guys what's going on?"

Lee frowned, "Ino, you are a beauty...but you are not a blossoming flower. Your pedals have wilted."

Her confused look increased, "...Lee, you're mad at me to? What...what's going on?"

"Ino, you are meaner that I thought you were. You're...you're a freakin' devil. How could say something like that to N-"

Sakura suddenly put her hand over his mouth, "...Um, what Kiba means is that...you should go." she walked over by her, "I'll see you later, ok buddy?" she whispered.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Ino whispered back, "They're acting like I did something wrong."

"You didn't hunny, but don't worry about it. Don't worry at all."

"But-"

"Ino!" Itachi called out, "Since you're up, you read you paper first."

Sighing, she headed to the front of the class. She was happy to see Itachi's smiling face again but was still puzzled about the previous situation. Why had they been so mad? And what was Sakura talking about? And...why did Naruto look like that...it was like his heart had just got broken. All the thoughts went aside when she saw Gaara join her side, "Um...I...me and Gaara wrote out our own separate papers but since he isn't a student...I um...well I'm just going to start."

_Cindy Hum, in my opinion is a excellent written story_

_about the importance of friendship and how easily _

_it can be broken by the snap of a finger. In Cindy's case,_

_she was the victim in the friendship while Lia thought _

_otherwise. She criticized Cindy for her behavior and her_

_faults while she was the who went behind her. By the name_

_of the book, I honestly had a feeling it was about someones _

_personal life, which of course includes friendship and I wasn't_

_disappointed one bit. Every word that Ari Chang wrote, whom _

_is the author, I felt it. She explained how both sides of the story_

_can be right to certain extents. Her magnificent words and_

_theories made me nod the whole way through._

Gaara looked her way. She looked sad...

_Ms. Chang wrote a quote, 'Friendship is like a tree, _

_through years and years, it rots and grows weak. _

_Broken friendships are caused by an axe, the axe which _

_constantly injuries that tree until it's fallen down but strong_

_friendships, their trees, will stand there until the end of time. No matter_

_how many storms may come its way.' At first I was fizzled at_

_this theory, for, how can one base a friendship on a tree. Then,_

_I studied it, the words really does make sense. When it comes _

_to Cindy and Lia's case, their friendship was the fallen tree, which_

_was injured by the hurtful axe._

The blond looked at her friends; they were still frowning and nodding for some reason.

_What Ms. Chang was aiming for, was no matter what_

_friends may go threw, their bond should she be strong and stern._

_For, you have to plant a friendship and give it all it's right_

_ingredients. If you even miss out on one, it's gone. The book_

_first shows how close these two women were, then, in time,_

_their tree of friendship, weakened. Their trust and love_

_for each other was no longer there anymore. _

"Your love definitely isn't there anymore." Tenten whispered_. _

Ino gasped as she suddenly turned Itachi's way, "...Um...may I please be excused."

He immediately jumped to his feet, "Ino, dear, what's wrong?"

She held back her burning tears as she did many times before, "..I just, want to go home, please..."

He nodded, "Well, of course. Go, dear."

She headed him her papers, she couldn't even finish reading it. The looks upon their faces...read hate. And she didn't know why, "Gaara, thanks so much. I...I'll maybe see you around..."

He nodded at the hurt girl and watched as she ran out the class. He didn't know much of her but he had already taken a liking to the woman. _**What did those bastards do...**_

She found herself in the hallway, running towards the exit. She couldn't deal with it anymore, everyone, had turned their backs on her. Suddenly, she bumped into somebody, "Sorr-" She stopped once she saw who it was. The spiky haired, brown orbed man she avoided ever since that day.

"Ino." he stated, "...Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"No, nothings wrong. I..I just have to go..."

She tried to go past him but he held her still, "But it's the last day for this year...where you going?"

The blond frowned, "Anywhere but here."

"Why?"

"Can I just go..pl-"

Her comment stopped once she was placed close by him. He...he had hugged her. She missed this... "You may not tell me what's going on but I don't care. Asking questions is a drag."

There it was. She even missed his laziness, "...Shikamaru, I'm...I'm not going to cry but...I missed you and I'm sorry." her voice was disturbed.

"That a girl." he commented as he rubbed her back, "...I missed you to, Ino." he looked down and met her light blue eyes, "Alot. And no matter what I did, I...couldn't get you out of my mind. Face it, we just have to much history together for something like this, to affect it. Because your-"

"Always in my heart." she smiled, "You're always in my heart to."

"Yea..." Seeing her face again made him grin. Oh how he missed her voice, her eyes, her...hurt, "You're free to go now." he said as he let her out of his grasp.

"Thanks. I'll see you around, Shika." she waved. The two friends went their separate ways, still thinking about each other. Ino was glad that she at least had some friends. Sai, Shikamaru and Sakura. She knew the three would never turn their backs on her. They, were her true friends.

**Oh, how wrong she was. =). Hope you enjoyed it. Last chap for now(honest) srryz.**

**Question of the Chap: **_**Who do you miss in this story? Meaning, any char. you wanna hear more.**_

**Author's Note: Thnx for all the reviews, favs and alerts. I seriously luv u ppl, you're all so nice**

**and supportive. Thnx so much. ShikaIno moment was requested by an awesome person. You know**

**who you are...**


	16. A Day With Sasuke

**Chapter 16: A Day with Sasuke**

**NOTE: Yeah, this is a chap and It follows the story. But it's sorta,**

**not that serious. I just wanted to give my readers a lil someth. someth. lol**

**Cuz i know its going to take me a while to update. But hey, this is a SasuIno fic. **

**So welcome to a day with Sasuke...**

Previously On "The Many Tribulations Of A Flower..."

_She tried to go past him but he held her still, "But it's the last day for this year...where you going?"_

_The blond frowned, "Anywhere but here."_

_"Why?"_

_"Can I just go..pl-"_

_Her comment stopped once she was placed close by him. He...he had hugged her. She missed this... "You may not tell me what's going on but I don't care. Asking questions is a drag."_

_There it was. She even missed his laziness, "...Shikamaru, I'm...I'm not going to cry but...I missed you and I'm sorry." her voice was disturbed._

_"That a girl." he commented as he rubbed her back, "...I missed you to, Ino." he looked down and met her light blue eyes, "Alot. And no matter what I did, I...couldn't get you out of my mind. Face it, we just have to much history together for something like this, to afect it. Because your-"_

_"Always in my heart." she smiled, "You're always in my heart to."_

_"Yea..." Seeing her face again made him grin. Oh how he missed her voice, her eyes, her...hurt, "You're free to go now." he said as he let her out of his grasp._

_"Thanks. I'll see you around, Shika." she waved. The two friends went their separate ways, still thinking about each other. Ino was glad that she at least had some friends. Sai, Shikamaru and Sakura. She knew the three would never turn their backs on her. They, were her true friends._

**_~~~~~Itachi's House~~~~~_**

Ino banged on the door, not caring if she was disturbing anything that maybe was going on. At first she was upset but now she was just pissed. She continued to knock harder and harder, "Those damn people just turn their back on me like that, seriously? After how nice I treat them and sweet I am. I mean, I'm not trying to brag or anything but-" her fist came in contact with thick, hairless, skin. Happening to be her roommate's chest.

The raven haired man looked down at her, "...Blondie...you look horrible, why?"

She rushed past him, "Well thanks, Sasuke. No, how was your day but instead you insult me...thank you so damn much!"

Closing the door shut he responded, "Well we aren't married but...I'll give it a try. How was your day?"

The angry woman plopped down on the couch with a loud sigh, "...Well, me and Shikamaru made up but that's not the point!"

"...Hn. Ok, then what is?"

"Everybody hates me and I don't know why. I didn't do anything wrong, at all. They...they almost made me cry!" she shouted.

Sighing, the man walked over to her, "Who almost made you cry?"

She turned her head, "...That's not the point."

He sat next to her, trying to look into her eyes that were turned away from him, "Yes it is. Who the hell almost made you cry, Ino." he replied wrathfully, "...Do I have to kill someone?"

The Blond snapped her head in his directions. His eyes...he was serious? "No...no you don't. I'm... alright. It's just some stupid argument me and my so called friends are having. It's nothing..."

The man leaned over to her, "You mean the whole group? Well...it's going to be a rough ride but I can do it."

"Do what?" she questioned.

"Kill them."

Ino smirked, "There's no need, Sasuke. I just need to learn how to handle situations like this. Whatever the hell it is anyway. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." she started to get up but quickly got yanked back down, "Ouch." she stated, looking at her holder. "Um, are you going to let go?"

"No." he tightened his grip on the skinny girl's arm.

"Well, why not?"

"...Because I don't want to."

Ino grinned, "..And why don't you want to let go of my arm?"

He ignored her questioned, "Can you swim, Blondie?" the moment she nodded, she was swiftly picked up bridal-style and out to the back. She didn't know what to do. Scream? Panic? Hit him? so she didn't do anything. Looking ahead, she saw the pool...it was beautiful, clean and sparkly like no one had ever entered it. What a waste of such a beauty. Her holder approached the pool's stairs but skipped it, heading straight for the back. Oh no. She knew what he was about to do. Gasping, she held onto his chest area as tight as she could. Her hands immediately let go once she felt his bare, hairless skin. "...Sasuke...don't do-" Before she could finish her sentence, she found herself at the bottom of the pool, swimming as fast as she could to the top. His reflection showed, mocking her as she did do. "Sasuke!" she shouted while she popped her head up from the heavy water.

He looked at her, "Yea, Blondie?"

"Why did you just do that!"

He rushed his hands through his soft, dark hair, "...Like I said earlier, because I wanted to."

"Because you wanted to?" Ino outraged, still in the water, "My hair is soaking wet and so are my clothes. If...If I didn't have sandals on, I would had sunk to the bottom, baka!"

"Hn. But you didn't."

She was ready to yell again but fought against it. She knew what had to be done. She had to play his game, get even as one may called it, "...Um, ok, just help me out here." he did as he was told and bent down, taking hold of her cold, wet hand. Her body seemed to have weighed more than he thought, not even budging. He narrowed his eyes and met her face. She was smiling. All of a sudden, his half naked body landed in the water with a screech. The blonde laughed hysterically, "Thanks for 'helping' me Sasuke. Thank you so much."

The chemical tasting water poured out of his mouth like a waterfall as he gasped for air, "...You...you..."

Ino swam over to him, "I what, Sasuke? Tricked you? Yea, I'm good at th-"

Her sentence was cut off once again as she felt herself being lifted into the air. Her light eyes met the sun. It was like she was flying. Then it all came crashing down like a plane as she was headed back into the waters. The blond refused to be slammed in the harsh liquid and supringsly, wrapped her legs around the Uchiha's waistline, holding on to him for dear life.

Looking up, she met his dark eyes, he was grinning at her. Ino blushed deeply, "...Um...I...I just didn't want to fall in the waters...sorry." she listened as he muttered out a 'hn' and continued to gaze at her. Dammit, she was stuck in a tough situation again. A part of her didn't want to let him go because she was somewhat...comfortable. But the other wanted out, immediately.

"Guys?"

"Dad!" Ino called out. She jumped off the man who didn't seem like he wanted to let her go. Swimming fastly, she went straight over to him and frowned, "What do you want?"

Her father was still puzzled over his daughter on a guy. It their faces were inches closer, they would had been kissing and possibly more, "Do you enjoy being here?"

Ino grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shivering body, "Yea...not like you care.."

"I do." Inoichi stated. He pulled his daughter into a tight hug, sighing, "I missed watashi no akachan."

"Well I didn't miss you. I'm doing fine here. Me and Itachi get along pretty well and me and Sasuke..."

"Were about to do something you shouldn't be doing."

"No!" Ino raged, throwing herself out of the hug, "See, you always act like you know everything! If you really wanted to know...me and Sasuke didn't get along at all when I first came here, but now, we're starting to become friends. I can't believe you would actually accuse me of doing something to a guy I've known what, a couple of weeks!"

Sasuke stepped out the pool and walked up to the family members, eavesdropping on the conversation.

Inoichi pulled out a smile, "I'm sorry, Ino...I just wanted to see you. Is that to much to ask for?"

The blond united her arms and pouted, "Yes it is! You basically gave me away, dad!"

"...But you said you liked it here."

"That's not the point! It doesn't matter if you gave me away to Shikamaru, a guy I knew my whole life! You still gave up on me, you're only daughter!"

"I didn't give up on you Ino. Look, I'm not happy but this was the only way I could protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"From the ninja, Ino!" Inoichi stormed, "I'm a shinobi, arigato? There's people out there to get me every morning I wake up. Everyday, I go out there and fight for this damn village and you! But I don't regret a single minute of it because I love this village and you, to death!"

Ino widened her eyes. Her dad seemed so scared...for his life. It must've been so hard for him. "Daddy...I'm...I'm sorry."

"For what Ino. There's no reason for you to be-"

"Yes there is!" she exclaimed, "I've been really selfish lately and didn't truly understand how much you do for me and this village. You're a hero to many because you keep them safe. But you're a savior to me..." Pulling him into a hug, she stated, "Do you forgive me, dad?"

He patted her back, "I never was angry with you, hunny. I never was."

Sasuke sighed, "Well...now that the bonding time is over, it's time for Inoichi to go."

"Go? Where?"

"Ino...I told Tsunade that I had to go see you again. And...so did Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Ino gasped, she turned around to the grinning, wet, man, "You did that for me?"

He shrugged, "Hn. Yeah..."

Ino found herself blushing again for some reason. She quickly fixed it, "Oh. Thanks. That's sweet, Cockatoo."

Inoichi frowned, "Cockatoo?"

Sasuke grunted, "Long story..."

The laughing Ino replied, "...Not really. But, it's not important. I'll see you next time, right dad?"

"Correct, Ino." he kissed his daughter's forehead and nodded towards the man, walking away. Ino couldn't help but find herself saddened by each and every one of his steps. Being of the Yamanaka clan, she could sense how her dad was miserable. He...didn't like being so dependent on. She couldn't blame him, neither would she. Even the most heroic people made mistakes, "...Goodbye dad."

"Dont look so down, Ino." Sasuke commented while he walked over by her, "...Not like the time when you got dropped over by our house."

Ino gasped, "You remember that?" That being how her mom and dad would sometimes make Ino stay over his parents house. They would always agree and put her up in the room with Sasuke and Itachi. Most of the time, Itachi would comfort her while Sasuke use to mock her for being such a 'girl' , "Kami, you were so nice back then..." she sighed.

"Yeah...things change. You know, once your parents die..." he said sarcastically.

"No, no. Not just because of that. It's just...we were such good friends then. You and Itachi were so protective over me." Oh how she missed those wonderful days. Not like I needed to be protected, I guess I just, kinda, miss that."

"Hn...yeah. Well at least you have Itachi."

Ino playfully shoved the man, "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Sasuke...are we even friends, cuz' you're confusing me."

"Confusing you? What's so confusing? We argue every day..."

Ino sighed, "But Sas-"

"Blondie. If you care so much about that...than yea, I guess."

Ino's reaction was to pull the man into a hug but she didn't have the courage to. Who knows, maybe he would had pushed her off. Embarrassing, "Well, good. That's a relief...at least I know what I'm now dealing with."

A knock at the door caught the twos attention, turning the heads at the sound. The first to move was Ino, rushing towards the noise. "Who is it?" no respond. Still, she knew who it was. Opening up the object she smiled wide, "...Gaara!" She shouted and greeted him with a hair rub.

He grunted, "...I just came to-"

"Gaara?" Sasuke shouted his way, "What are you doing here?"

The man ignored him completely, "..Anyways, I just came to see how you were doing..."

Ino loved how caring he was. She knew that she had gotten through to him. She couldn't help it, people just connected to her, "I'm fine. And...by the looks of it, you're about to go back to your village." He nodded. The light eyed girl frowned, "Well, thanks for everything. I'm going to miss you, Kazekage." she smiled and slowly held him in her arms, "...Too soon?"

He shook his head, "...Right on time. Good-bye Ino...stay you. You're good that way." he glared over at Sasuke before he walked away, him and his siblings which were waiting for him. Ino caught the other blonde's look on her, she had whispered something to the painted boy. He looked her way also while Gaara ignored her. Kami, was he good at that. Whatever it may have been probably wasn't important. Ino closed the door, "...I'm going to miss him..."

"You knew the guy for like, a day, what are you going to miss, the way he glared at you?"

"No." Ino faced him, "He and you are a lot alike...it's surprising that you two don't get along. But...to answer your question, I'm going to miss his...personality. I love it. He's so calm and cool, a big improvement of the way he use to be. And...I am going to miss the way he glared...but not at me, at you." she laughed.

"Hn. Whatever..."

"Sasuke...I have an Idea."

"And what is that?"

"...Let's go to the mall."

The man glared down at the blond, "...Hell no..."

_**~~~~-Scene Change-Mall-~~~~**_

Even though he meant those exact words...he somehow found himself strolling alongside the blond who had changed into all red, pants, sandals and tank-top. Finally...something that wasn't purple. Still, he didn't want to be here. It's been years since he had came back to the mall. Ever since his mom passed he didn't even spare a second glance to the hell hole. There was just...to many people, perfume and...couples. Everything was fancy and loud. How irritating. How again did he get here? Oh yeah, she pulled that 'I have no friends thing again'. Sad though, such a girl with a great personality and humor shouldn't feel such pain.

Ino glanced up at the taller man, "So, Sasuke, how are you enjoying it?"

"Hn..enjoying what?"

"The mall silly. Isn't getting out great? And...I mean out and not to a bar every night. Seriously, liquor isn't good for the body."

Like she was one to talk? The girl who got kicked out in the first place because of alcohol, "No, I'm not enjoying it. But it doesn't matter."

"Well, why not?"

"Because I don't really enjoy anything..."

Ino smirked, "Not even intercourse?"

What? Did she think he was...Hm, not like he would tell her any ways, "Hn. My personal life doesn't concern you."

Ino nodded in understanding, it was true. But if it was one thing she knew, is was that Sasuke was not a virgin. Putting that aside, she went straight for the clothes store. It didn't matter which one it was, along as they sold clothes. The woman searched around while Sasuke followed closely behind her. Every woman giving Ino a dirty look as if she was with him.

"...Ino. I thought you weren't so girl anymore..."

Ino huffed, "I'm not. But a girl's gotta have clothes...plus, I'm only looking for sleep-wear. You know, those short, tight things." she laughed.

"Hn. Yeah."

"There we go." Ino stated as she grabbed a small, stomach showing shirt and shorts. Black and purple. "See how quick that was..." he didn't respond but followed her to the cash registered. Watching as the young woman rung up her items and put them into a bag. She eyed the man and smirked, gathering Ino's attention, "...Um, thank you, miss."

"You're welcome. Have a good day...and you too sir." she said in a seductive manner, "I love your style by the way, the all black look fits you well...you could be a model."

Yeah, every time he went outside, he received that attention from all of the girls. Even the ones over forty, "..To bad I'm not interested."

The woman took offence, "In me or the modeling?"

"Both..."

Ino chuckled as she left out the store, "...Wow. Harsh, maybe..."

"Not my fault. She was to easy. I like women who play hard to get..."

"Really?" Ino asked, "...Well, I can tell that to the Sasuke fan-club." she laughed. Then, her laugh stopped as she spotted out a bath n body works. "Yay!" she yelled, "I love bath and body works...come, Sasuke." she tugged on the mans arm and led him into the place immediately. With him, sighing as she did so. Sure, he hated the mall but he liked being around her. So, it was worth it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**I bet you guys are like...'****what the hell does this have to do with that backstabbing biotch, Sakura?' xD.**

**Trust me, it's coming in the next chap. Oh, and this is not a bashing Sakura fic. if you're wondering.**

**I need time...I've already been taking up A LOT of computer time. :3 Im going to **

**SO miss writing this fic daily... Srryz if I disappointed... Type ya later, later...=((((((**


	17. Attack:Part 1

**Author's Note: Well, The Many Tribulations Of A Flower is almost over. 20 chaps is the limit for this. Sequel, is on it's way(though I haven't started it, lol) Enjoy**

**Chapter 17: Attack: Part 1**

**I loved ALL of your reviews! So helpful! For the record, this chap is very, split,**

**split. Hm, don't get it? You'll see.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-5:00 p.m. Park-

"...Her paper was better than her attitude!" Kiba shouted as usual, "...I still can't believe Ino Yamanaka would actually be that cruel towards Naruto. I mean, he liked the girl and she said that about him? Wow, that teaches me to not mess with a blond chick, ever!" he threw Akamaru a small stick, sending it and the dog far away, "Shino, what do you have to say about this?"

The man was sitting on the bench along with Neji, "Nothing, nothing at all..."

"What, you don't believe me?" Sakura exclaimed, "Because I'm telling the truth... she told me in Ms. Shizune's class."

"I believe her." Tenten stated, "Ino is the kind of person to say something like that. And Sakura had experiences with her before, she told me a while ago that her and Ino liked this cute, popular guy. And Ino totally went behind her back and went straight for the guy...how mean is that..."

Lee swallowed, "She went behind her best friend's back and did something like that? And for a guy? How cruel..."

Choji nodded, "Yea, and I thought Ino was so nice. Me and Shikamaru knew her the longest but I never expected for her to say something like that. But then again...she always did have a harsh mouth."

Sakura joined Naruto on the swings, he was planted there. No motion at all. "Yea, and I liked Ino since like forever. I even helped up for her back in pre-k when the girls use to talk about her. Like, they use to always mock her blond hair and everything. I was the only friend she had."

Tenten gasped, "Really? You did that for her?"

Sakura nodded in some kind of pleasure. A sly smirk crossing her face, "..Yea. I did a lot for her..."

Neji sighed, "...Don't you all think this is…childish? We may be students but we're still ninja…I advise you to get over it."

Usually, Tenten would agree on anything he would say, but couldn't this time, "Well…childish but, it still matters. We're all still friends so, of course its serious to us. Not to bring up bad memories and all, but remember how Hinata was talked about by her father and the constant fights she got into as a child because she was the first born…it made her into what she is today. And we cant have a back stabbing person on our team, who knows, maybe she would turn on us while we're on a mission. But still," the brunette rubbed her friend's shoulder, "You are a great friend. That is so nice of you."

"Yes, it is Sakura!" Lee exclaimed, "I never knew that Ino got picked on but you helping her was so nice! I always knew you were the most trustworthy one!"

Sakura grinned. She loved the attention she was getting, besides Neji constant negativity.. Never had she before received attention like this. But seriously, can you blame a girl? Ino got the guys, the looks, the personality and all she got was the weird hair color. At first, she didn't want to make the lies so long but it felt good. To finally get rid of her. Her jealously started to completely take over.

"Naruto...how do you feel about all this? You haven't said a word..." Kiba asked while sitting on Akamaru.

The blonde shrugged, meeting his slanted eyes, "...I..I...I still see her as a friend."

Tenten sighed, "...Oh wow. Really?"

"Yea...I don't care if she wanted me dead...I can't help it. When I build a bond with someone, it can't be broken. Sorry guys..." He hated how they talked about the girl. His heart, wouldn't let him think that Ino said those things. To him, she was still the misunderstood, caring, woman. He couldn't quite put his fingers on it, but something wasn't right. He could just feel it...

"Well that's ok." Sakura united her hands with his, "...I know how to cheer you up, Naruto. How about we all celebrate. Celebrate not having the hurtful Ino around anymore..."

Kiba smiled brightly, "Sounds good to me. To no Ino!" he saluted, "I'm in..."

Neji sighed again, really not caring about the 'big' argument. Honestly, she was still alright in his book. And by the look of Shino, his too. "Whatever...but I'll go."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-6:30-

"You bought all this stuff...for what?" Sasuke questioned while looking at a pile of 'junk.' Her bed was full of red, purple and black clothing, shoes, jewelry and hair products. Not to mention the load of bath n body works materials. Still, he was grateful that it wasn't close to what she use to get. Even at nine and ten, her bed was full of make-up and diet pills. He watched carefully as she placed everything in it's place and swiftly turned over towards him. The red she was wearing really brought off her fair skin tone. It even made her look more 'dark' which he liked, but wouldn't admit.

"A girl's gotta have a good odor." she laughed, "Plus, I just felt like it, you know. It kept my mind off...oh damn, I thought of them again..."

"Hn..."

Ino smiled, "Well thanks Sasuke. I had a good time with you, today. Boy...that's weird to say since-"

"We don't get along like you and Itachi."

The blond frowned. She knew he was jealous of her and Itachi's relationship, "No...I like me and your relationship's. Me and Itachi's are...calm and settle. While ours is...different. I like different, it's fun."

"Hn...yeah. Not like I'm in a competition...I just don't see you two together. Teacher and student..."

Ino laughed, "Together? Well first of all, It doesn't matter if I'm his student because I am grown after all. And second of all, if I liked Itachi, I would had already made a move. You know, flirting...touching...kissing and eventually we would have been on top of each other..." Ino was about to pour out in laughter but stopped at once when she saw his angry face expression.

"...You already did three of those thing." he scowled, "And I wouldn't be surprised if you really did the fourth."

Her smile faded, "What? No...I wouldn't have slept with Itachi. And...we didn't flirt or kiss. Well...besides him kissing me on my forehead and calling me 'dear'.

Proving his point, he muttered out a, "Hn."

"Well, he calls everyone dear, alright. And...why do you care? It's not like you like me..."

Closing his eyes he responded, "...Hn. Right, I don't. Blonde's aren't my type..."

"Well, what is that suppose to mean-"

"I'll be downstairs." he stated bluntly, "...Doing whatever."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Sakura's Place-

The blossom made up her mind already on what she wanted to do. All she had on her mind was 'that.' Skipping happily, she watched as the others posted up a huge, purple banner expression 'Anti Ino'. Oh, how she loved to see that. For years, she wanted for somebody besides her to dislike the 'perfect' Blond.

"A bit too much, don't you think?" Neji blurted out with crossed arms. Ever since the incident, him and Shino had been sitting by each lately. As if they were defensive of the whole situation. Weird thing though, they didn't even say much to each other, they're movements and grunts expressed how they felt.

Tenten gulped. No, she didn't think it was to much but she hated to be on Neji's bad side. Plus, she liked the guy, "...Well, we can take it down if you want..."

"Whatever, do what you want." The man sighed, "This doesn't have anything to do with me by the way..."

"This is all unnecessary." Shino stated seconds after his comrade.. Sure, him and Ino weren't the best of friends, true. But on a different note, he wasn't truly 'friends' with anyone. And this all was stupid. All this, just because she expressed her opinion over Naruto? Not worth it.

Kiba pounded his fist to his chest, hurting it but not caring enough to realize, "You can call it unnecessary, but I believe that when someone says something like that, pain is the only option left. Or at least the same kind of embarrassment Naruto's feeling!" he shouted with authority.

Choji gasped, almost choking on his barbecue chips in the process. The food evaporated in his mouth, giving him a chance to speak hoarsely, "Pain?" he hafly vomited up the stubborn pieces that refused to go down in the pit of his stomach while his surrounders gagged. "I know she said something wrong but I don't think she deserves pain. The only person in the world that deserves pain is...well, nobody. It's wrong man..."

"Guys, guys..." Sakura smiled, strutting down the 'runway' with her usual pink outfits. This included a mini, pink skirt and a plain, short-sleeved shirt decorated in many flowers. Her hair was in a pig-tail with a pink rose in the center of her head. "I think it's fair to say that, we need a little of fun in our lives. And...if it includes a huge banner expressing our feelings." she winked at Choji sexily, "then let it be." Her victim was about to speak up but her ringing phone cut him off, "Excuse me." She said as she held up a finger and headed somewhere far away from the others, "Hello." It was Ino. Great...

_"Sakura, hey." _

The girl twirled her bangs with her finger, focusing on a certain someone who caught her attention, "Hey Ino. How are you doing?"

_"Fine. I just wanted to know where you were at?"_

Her eyes widened. Should she invite her? Hell yeah. This would give her the chance to embarrass the hell of out of her. She'd never know what hit her, "Um, I'm over my house...we're celebrating."

_"Really, what?"_ The girl's voice sounded cheery.

Sakura grinned, still looking at her next victim and smiling, "Well, we're celebrating just being out of college this year, you know. So, if you want to come you can. But make it quick...really quick. I...want to see your face again, I miss you. And...um, don't worry about that...time. They're totally over that."

_"Yea, speaking of that...what the hell was going on?"_

" I seriously have no idea. But no matter what, you know I will always have your back. Always and forever..." she said sincerely, her 'honesty' pouring into the phone.

_"I know, Sakura. So, I'll be there, alright. In the mean time, I'm sure you have something to do. Right?_

"Yea, I do. See you when you get here." Hanging up the cell, she strolled over to the bright blond. He was sitting next to Kiba, bickering over some sport. Bla Bla, "Naruto." she cut in between them, "May I talk to you?" she asked while Akamaru barked furiously.

He turned towards her with a smile, "Yea, sure Sakura-chan."

"Hey! I was talking!" Kiba shouted, "And you made Akarmaru mad, double trouble buddy!"

Sakura waved her hand around nonchalantly, "Yea, yea, good talking to you Kiba. Now, Naruto come." she tugged the boy's sleeves, making him trip on his on feet in the process. She led him to her room and pushed him down on her bed aggressively. She didn't want to seduce him. But...arouse him. To make him want her. yea, that was the off the lights she spoke, "I can't take it anymore, Naruto." she spreaded her legs wide over his hips.

Naruto froze, "W-What do you mean, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, Naruto!" She suddenly screamed, rocking on him swiftly, teasing his needs, "I love how you say my name. Sakura, Sakura! Kami, it makes me want to do such dirty things to you. It's as if you're telling to stop...or go. Do you want me to go, Naruto? Do you? Cuz, I will." she stopped slowly, feeling his arousal made her weak.

"I...I don't know what to say". He was shocked. Was this the same Sakura? "You're scaring me Sakura."

"Don't be." she pleaded, "I just want to ask you a question." her slender fingers trailing up and down his cheek, "Do you like me Naruto? You know...ever since I was twelve you had a thing for me. Of course, I liked Sasuke but now...I'm starting to like you, alot. What do you say?"

Well of course he liked her. And...a lot. But, he didn't really know what to do, she was basically giving him a lap dance, "Of course, I like you, Sakura."

"Well, prove it Naruto." Seconds past before the man found his longtime crush on top of him. Hungrily kissing him everywhere. She made her path, going down. First starting on his forehead, nose, and eventually lips. He didn't pull back. He couldn't. She had him under her spell. Her taste was sweet, and hypnotic.

Sakura pulled back from his wet lips, pulling at his belt. Forget the plan. She wanted to feel him, and right now. His innocence drove her crazy. Never had she thought she'd be this into Naruto, the knucklehead. But one whom would hopefully please her. She needed just a taste...of something.

"...Sakura." The bright blond moaned, taking hold of her exploring hand. He had to make this stop, no matter how much he wanted to do this. And honestly, he was a bit scared of

'this' as well. "...I don't think we should do this now...I..I like you a lot but, we have friends downstairs who will come up here, looking for you. It is your party, you know." At that moment, the blossom jumped off of him, frowning, "Sorry Sakura. But...we have forever to do this. How about we start off slow..." he lifted himself off the bed and by the door, "We'll be a couple." he stated with a smile. Making her want to attack him again.

The sighing woman replied, "Alright...we'll be a couple. Now, let's announce it." Taking his hand, she led him to the rest of the group. She checked herself, making sure she wasn't still "hungry" and that her clothes looked decent, "Hey guys." she smiled, sitting next to Tenten in her kitchen who was gazing at a sleepy Neji, "Guys...I have something to say."

She turned her attention on her fully, "Sure Sakura...we're listening. Well, I am at least."

The girl swung her hand, resulting in Naruto's moving to the motion as well, "...Well, me and Naruto are now a couple!" she shouted happily, "I finally have someone who likes me for me."

The brunette automatically pulled the woman into a tight hug, "Wow! I am so glad for you two. Finally!" letting loose of the pink haired beauty she also pulled the woman's boyfriend in to a hug, "...And you to-" she stopped once she felt something poke her, looking down she widened her eyes, "...Naruto...wow. Please tell me it's not because of me.."

"No." Naruto defended, stepping back from her, "...Not because of you. It's just...um...well..."

"No worries." Tenten smiled, "I get it...Sakura is a beautiful woman. So...it's understandable." She was sincerely happy for them. But still...saddened at a certain someone. She knew how much Hinata had cared for Naruto and even confided her feelings for him towards her. And Neji. Speaking of the man, he was now glaring at the three. A dangerous feeling showing in his eyes.

"Tch. I warned you Uzumaki, Remember what I said. I meant it."

The three all looked at the cleared eyed man. He still meant every word. Seeing how bummed out her friends looked, Tenten decided to speak up, "...Neji, it's okay. Trust me...it is." the two shared at look that seemed to calm the man down. Yea, Tenten was known for doing that. That's what she was for.

A green man in spandex ran up to them and pulled them in to a tight hug, "I am so happy for you two. Youthfulness is still in the game! Youth, Youth, Youth, Youth-"

"Shut up, Baka!" Kiba screamed, "...And, um, yeah, me and Akamaru are happy for you also. Sakura, you really are something...and Naruto...well, I'm kind of with Neji with this." he gave the man a deadly look, making the blond gulp. Seriously, what was it with their warnings? Hinata didn't like him in his book.

As for the others, Choji and Shino simply nodded towards them. Not having much to say.

Sakura smiled, loving the feeling of her and Naruto being together. Suddenly, a knock at the door gained her attention. Knowing who it was, she answered it at once. The smiling blond nodded towards her and the rest of the guest. Most of them simply glared at her. A confused Ino replied, "...Hey guys, It's good seeing you all again-"

"Who invited her!" Kiba screamed, "No bad spirits aloud in Sakura's house, seriously!" His dog barked loudly in agreement.

Ino frowned, "...Bad Spirits...are we at this again-"

"Again!" Tenten shouted, walking towards the blond, "What do you mean, again? How can we put this simply...We. Don't. Like. You. Go home!"

"What." She was completely confused to the max. This made no sense, it never did. Why didn't they like her anymore, "...Guys, Sakura said you were over whatever it was..."

"Over it?" Kiba, Tenten and Lee asked simultaneously, "We are not! Not until you apologize!"

Sakura put her hand over Naruto's mouth seeing as he was about to respond. Damn, she hated when he did that. He needed to seriously get over his silly crush over Ino. The feeling of him still caring for her angered her even more, "Ino. You should really go. No one wants you here...at all."

"Sakura...what do you mean? I thought you said-"

"Go!" She shouted ill-tempered, "Nobody wants to see your face again. As you said to Naruto and the rest before, now you know how it feels! Go before I have to call back-up. Or..." she smirked, approaching her, "...We can all just kick you ass here and now. Bitch."

"Bitch?" Ino yelled, "I will like to see you all try it! Especially you Sakura, I can kick you ass, any day! I...I've had it with you guys! I don't know what the hell is going on but I'm not feeling it anymore! I'm tired of being the victim for no reason! You...can all go to hell!" she stormed out of the house without a second glance. She didn't even bother to look at Naruto, who didn't respond. How could he just let them talk to her like that. How? And Sakura...she thought that she was her best friend. What was going on?

"Ha. Well, we got that over with. I don't know why she came over anyways, not like I told her to." Sakura commented while closing her door shut. She walked back over to Naruto, attempting to kiss his soft lips but failed. He pulled back immediately, re-opening the door.

"...I'm about to go home. I'm tired..." And with that, he left, not bothering to close the object behind him.

"Me to." Shino stated, "Good riddance." Kiba and Akamaru followed behind the bug man, "..C-ya Sakura."

"...Yea, and I'm getting hungry...and...well, bye Sakura." Choji said.

"Good-bye, Sakura!" Rock lee shouted happily, "Once again, congratulations to you and Naruto!"

Neji stood up, not caring enough to bare a statement. At his side was Tenten who hugged Sakura right after the altercation, "Hm."

"I had fun sweety. Try to have a good night." she waved and followed Neji down the street.

The blossom re-closed the door with a sigh. So, were they angry? She knew it, they still cared for Ino..at least a little. Damn woman. Walking over to her bed room, she plopped down on her pink sheets. So, maybe she was going to far wit this...All she wanted was attention. The attention she never had as a child. Her mom was most of the time gone, doing whatever. And her dad... Hm. Looking out her window, she spotted out the moon. Shining in on her face lightly. So...she was alone. She led on her bed, trying to get some kind of sleep at least. Closing her eyes, she grunted before she felt a presence. Being as smart she was, she felt something...someone. "Who's here?" She asked loudly. With narrowed eyes, she stepped out of her bed and looked around her room. No one. "...Must just be me." she sighed. At that moment, a force impaled her rosy-pink cheeks. Knocking the woman unconscious immediately.


	18. Attack:Part 2

**Chapter 18: Attack: Part 2**

**I'm glad that you all express your opinions on my story in a kind way. And for all the ones**

**that don't like it...I recommend you don't read. Simple as that.(I'm not mad, Just Blunt. Te He.) Now, on a more cheerful note,**

**I hope all of my wonderful reviewers enjoy this chappy. Kisses N Prayers, Mizundastudz =)**

**Previously On "The Many Tribulations Of A Flower..."**

_"Go!" She shouted ill-tempered, "Nobody wants to see your face again. As you said to Naruto and the rest before, now you know how it feels! Go before I have to call back-up. Or..." she smirked, approaching her, "...We can all just kick you ass here and now. Bitch."_

_"Bitch!" Ino yelled, "I will like to see you all try it! Especially you Sakura, I can kick you ass, any day, hoe! I...I've had it with you guys! I don't know what the hell is going on but I'm not feeling it anymore! I'm tired of being the victim for no reason! You...can all go to hell!" she stormed out of the house without a second glance. She didn't even bother to look at Naruto, who didn't respond. How...how could he just let them talk to her like that. How? And Sakura...she thought that she was her best friend. What was going on?_

_"Ha. Well, we got that over with. I don't know why she came over anyways, not like I told her to." Sakura commented while closing her door shut. She walked back over to Naruto, attempting to kiss his soft lips but failed. He pulled back immediately, re-opening the door._

_"...I'm about to go home. I'm tired..." And with that, he left, not bothering to close the object behind him._

_"Me to." Shino stated, "Good riddance." Kiba and Akamaru followed behind the bug man, "..C-ya Sakura."_

_"...Yea, and I'm getting hungry...and...well, bye Sakura." Choji said._

_"Good-bye, Sakura!" Rock lee shouted happily, "Once again, congratulations to you and Naruto!"_

_Neji stood up, not caring enough to bare a statement. At his side was Tenten who hugged Sakura right after the altercation, "Hm."_

_"I had fun sweety. Try to have a good night." she waved and followed Neji down the street._

_The blossom re-closed the door with a sigh. So, were they angry? She knew it, they still cared for Ino..at least a little. Damn woman. Walking over to her bed room, she plopped down on her pink sheets. So, maybe she was going to far wit this...All she wanted was attention. The attention she never had as a child. Her mom was most of the time gone, doing whatever. And her dad... Hm. Looking out her window, she spotted out the moon. Shining in on her face lightly. So...she was alone. She led on her bed, trying to get some kind of sleep at least. Closing her eyes, she grunted before she felt a presence. Being as smart she was, she felt something...someone. "Who's here?" She asked loudly. With narrowed eyes, she stepped out of her bed and looked around her room. No one. "...Must just be me." she sighed. At that moment, a force impaled her rosy-pink cheeks. Knocking the woman unconscious immediately._

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

It was pitch black in the night sky. The sun had already did it's job and now it was the moon's turn. The little light it gave her helped her see where she was headed, at least a little. She wrapped her arm's around her cold body. But not just for that reason, to comfort herself. It seemed like all she had at this moment was her. Her and her heart. The tears that tried to push it's way out failed and gave up a while ago. Remembering how she cried when she found out that her mom had died and when her dad had to go on another mission. Crying didn't help, it only made her feel worst. The night air was harsh, breezing in her direction and interring with her vision as her eye lids started to get heavy. She was so tired. Shaking her head she commented to herself, "...And to think, I was going to give that girl my mother's necklace." She was. Her mother had given it to her before she had passed, it was gold and heart shaped, diamonds at each corner. The material was hard, tough enough to take a fall from a building. Love was the word incarved in it, it was passed down from her family. Her grandmother had given it to her her mom, whom gave it to her, she told her to give it to someone special. And that someone was Sakura, for being a true 'friend'. Proved what she knew. As she thought of the memories, she held onto the gift that was now surrounding her neck, it was plain but beautiful. Being one of the few things she could remember of her mom. This, a picture, and the never fading flower that was still in her dad's place.

Walking down the street still, she changed her direction, passing by familiar stores. Not noticing it, her feet had been moving faster and faster. It felt as if she running, from something or towards something. She couldn't really tell which one it was. The night still taunting her and envading her every thought. As her legs stopped, her Blond hair blew in the wind, covering one of her light, sky ocean eyes. "...Here, I'm back here." she whispered, stepping in to the place. Yellow tape lick lines block anyone's entrance, Ino abruptly ripped the warnings. "...This...is the place." As she entered the living-room, a scurrying rat past her way, scaring the woman tremendously. She held on to her heart and sighed once she realized what it was. Every step her feet took, it crushed broken parts of the house. Dust covering mostly everything. It was so abaonded, no one must have entered it ever since the incident.

"...Mom..." she spoke while her fingers trailed the dusty stairs. The Blond followed the dried blood stains that led her into her mother's room. Thinking of how Konoha had never completely clean those up, but instead covered it. Though, it was barely see-able, still, she would remember ever single red liquid and their exact stops. As she was at the top of the stairs, her eyed zoomed in on the busted window that her killers had entered. Still...it was broken, everything was the same way. Just more unclear and filthy. Suprisingly, the door was open, creaking it back she felt her heart sink. "...Your room...it's still...neat." Besides from a little dust, everything was still in it's place. Including the picture of her when she was a child. Ino smiled, heading towards it. It showed her and her mom, hugging each other in purple clothing skirts and tank tops. Her mom was so beautiful and she was the spitting image of her. Only difference, her mom was a little bigger as expected. Then, another picture caught her attention. It was behind the previous one, never had she saw it before.

Wiping her finger's across it, she spotted out the image and gasped. It was not only her and her parents, but Sasuke and Itachi's parents. Like always, her mom had a huge smile on her face and was holding her while her dad held her mom's hand. She was sitting on their dad's lap while Itachi held Sasuke on his back. They all looked so...happy. Ino looked closely at Sasuke, he was focused on something. And now thinking about it, so was she. Their eyes were else where. Following the picture's pupil, she saw what it led to and smiled. It was each other...they were smiling at each other while Itachi watched closely. "...How shocking." she whispered to herself, "...We aren't really like that anymore..."

"I know."

The woman gasped loudly, dropping the picture instantly while her heart beat sped up faster, "...W-Who's in here?" she asked un-afraid, "..I am the daughter of a skilled shinobi, I know how to use kunai's and things. I-I just...don't. But I do!" She mentally groaned, realizing she hadn't fought battle in years. Only did they practice just in case. Her watcher or sensei as they were called, was Asuma and had trained her, Shikamaru and Choji. But sadly, when they turned sixteen they had to enter college or just do nothing as Sasuke did. Their...they got you prepared for the ninja world so you could go out on your own. The blond was a good fighter, just not excellent. More use to her clans techniques.

The figure came out from the dark, night shadows. Appearing in the little light they had in the room, thanks to the moon, was a familiar face that didn't frighten her in the least. Letting her guard down, she sighed and smiled, "...Dad." The woman ran up to him and pulled him in a tight hug, "...I was so scared, I thought it was a ninja coming to attack or something." she chuckled, pulling back.

His light blue eyes looked so blurred. Like something was interrfering, he looked so sad.

"Ino, I'm happy it's you. Good to see you again, hunny."

Still smiling, she responded in a lower tone, "...You too."

The floor creaked as he walked around her and to the pictures she had recently dropped down, "...Your mom, she was a beauty." his now dark eyes smiled for him since his lips couldn't pull the emotion out.

Ino joined his side, "...More than that." she assured him, "...I just don't remember this one, how come?" pointing to the group smiling, "...And, I don't remember taking it."

"Of course you don't, you and Sasuke were so young. The best of friends. You two were more close than me and his father." he laughed, remembering how they use to be, "...That's why I trusted you with him and Itachi. You're bond...should never break, two pees in a pod."

Ino gasped, glancing over at her smiling father, "...Really? Me and Sasuke were that close. How is it that I don't remember it that clearly?" she watched as his smile turned in to a frown and his eyebrows narrowed, as if he was focusing so deeply on something.

"Placing the pictures back in it's place, he responded sorrowfully, "...Because those memories of your...mother passing, took over the good memories. Of you and her, of us, and of Sasuke. When something tragic happens in our childhoods, the mind picks up the ones that affected you the most. But still...if you're lucky, you remember some good things that happened. Like when you forced Sasuke to play with your dollhouse."

The words Sasuke and dollhouse immediately brought a smile to her face. Just the thought of him, playing with dolls...was hilarious, "...Really? I did that? Wow. So, like, I ruled over him right?"

Inoichi nodded, "...Yes. Matter of fact, he listened to you as much as he listened to his own mother. You two were just that close."

But, this was still so confusing, "...We actually did all of that? And he listened to me when I was little? We're close now but not as nearly as close as we use to be. So, what happened?"

"The same thing that happened to you." Was his simple answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you know how when you use to dress up in skirts, put loads of make-up on and take diet pills." she nodded silently, not ashamed of what she use to do but not pleased with it neither, "...Well when your mom passed, it affected how you kept yourself and your attitude. But in Sasuke's and Itachi's case, both their parents are gone." his daughter gave him a confused look. He had thought she would had caught on by now, seeing as how smart she was. She even started college early, "Unfortunately, it affected the younger Uchiha's entire life-style." he kept out a specific detail that he didn't think he should tell.

"I understand." she whispered into the night air, "...It makes perfect sense. He had told me about his parents dying in war and everything and at that moment, I realized how close we actually were. We were...destined to be together..." she drifted off, struggling to finish her sentence.

Her dad nodded, "...You were, Ino. I...I really raised you well."

"Huh?" she asked. The question caught her off guard, and so did his weird facial expression, "...Well, of course you raised me well, and you still are dad. Your job isn't over yet." she chuckled, walking near the open door. He must have just been saying that. He couldn't have been thinking about...

"...Ino, I'm serious. And...I'm going to miss you, my daughter."

The Blond gasped, abruptly stopping in her tracks. At that moment she didn't really know what to say. The only thing that sprung our of her mouth was a melancholy, "...What? What do you mean you will miss me? I'm not going any where and so aren't you. You...can't be talking like that, dad...you're a powerful, respected, popular shinobi!" she felt her heart fill up with confusion and rage.

Inoichi narrowed his eyebrows and headed her way slowly, "Ino, I have people after me. People who are very powerful and mysterious. They...are here, I just can feel it. You have to get away, where ever Itachi will go, you will go. He knows about this so you will follow him, am I correct?"

She shook her head, "Follow Itachi? Where? Well that doesn't matter, I won't leave you here, I will fight them."

"You're no match!" he shouted

"Huh?"

"...Ino, if I couldn't handle them then what makes you think you can?" His daughter was so stubborn, just like her mother. Always thinking they could handle every thing...

"It doesn't matter!" she screamed, "...Father, who are these people and what the hell is going on? Are you talking about the war? Because...that's almost over. Konohagakure's winning..."

"That's just it!" he outraged, "...We're winning...and hafly because of me. I am the leader of my team. So, who do you think they were going to come after, huh? Me. They want me Ino and I wan't you to run. To run as far away as you can from this place before they attack you! I'll do anything to stop them from getting you!" Seeing how hurt his daughter looked, he gently caressed her cold cheeks, "...I'll be fine. I can promise you that..." No, he couldn't. He knew exactly what was going to happen but didn't want to tell her. After all, that's what made her mother die.

Her hand cuffed over his, "...Dad...who are these people you're talking about? Do you know where their from? Their clan?" he shook his head. At that moment, the Blond felt her previously angry heart sink. Sink into a place she felt only once before, "Dad, I don't want to loose you. Not at all. Please, keep your promise."

"You must go...I'll be alright, my daughter." His hand fell to his side as he motioned for her to leave the place, watching her as she did so. The tears...her tears had almost appeared once again and he could just feel all of her pain. Her struggle to keep things together, her hatred for the ninja world. Of how they killed and killed people's family every day, "Ino!" he called after her, "...I forgot to ask you, how's it going?"

Her mood didn't change at all, only making it worse, "That doesn't matter." she stated sweetly. What she wanted to say was that, her former best friend Sakura betrayed her and made the rest of her friends hate her for reasons unknown. She found out that Naruto liked her and had no idea what to do. And to make things worst, her dad was in deep danger. "But...I trust you. And...you're going to be alright. I just know it." Walking out of the room, she didn't know what to think at the moment. To keep her tears back, she tried to stay tough and keep her trust in her dad. He was a good shinobi but he looked and sounded so afraid. Of his life. Everything seemed to be falling apart and she didn't know why. Nothing made sense anymore...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The tight blindfold had damaged her eyesight, not like she could tell. She had been sitting down on a cold and hard ground while minutes and minutes had been passing. She had no idea why she was here and who had her here. The only thing she remembered was being hit in the face and knocked out. Her hands were tied together with tight rope and ached to be free. She could just feel her sensitive wrist swelling and burning red. It was extremely cold and her body temperature started to go down. Fair time to wear a skirt..."Wh-Why, am I here? Please, let me go. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Do you know Ino Yamanaka?" the masculine, deep, auto-tuned voice called back.

So, he was using something to cover up his true voice, "...Yea, I know her. What is it to ya?"

"...Where is she?"

Great. Everybody wanted to know where the gorgeous, Blond was. Who was he? Some kind of stalker? "...Why? Just to save you time, she doesn't just stick with one guy. Get over her-" Before the blossom could finish her statement, a sharp, rugged kunai pierced her now bleeding stomach as she screamed out in pain. She didn't even feel her kidnapper come her way. Holding her scar she cried out, "Why! What the hell do you want!"

"Where is the girl..."

Sakura hesitated, "I seriously don't know where she is. What, is she in trouble or something?" Her question went un-answered as she still awaited a response. Footsteps had been coming her way again and she struggled to get out of the tight rope. This didn't make any sense. She was so strong...how come she couldn't get out of this material? "Please!" she shouted in the air, turning her head from side to side, "don't hurt me. I dont-" Another stab stuck her in her left shoulder as she screamed in more pain. She felt her body going numb for some reason. Oh no. "...What do you want with me?" she said teary-eyed. There was no way she could put up with this any longer. She had to get out of here. But how? And when?

"...It's working." he warned.

Sakura gasped, knowing exactly what he meant. All of a sudden, her eyelids started to become heavy and lazy. Her emerald eyed vision started to blur under the blindfold. This wasn't good, at all. The kunai, he must have filled it with some kind of medication or poisoning. Knowing this since she was a medical-nin. But there was nothing she could do, she had none of her materials. Every second, one of her body parts became numb. The girl shook her legs, trying to loosened them from the tighten rope along with her arms. No help. She struggled, trying to break the rope by making her hands go separate ways, didn't work. All there was left to do now was trying to heal her stomach or shoulder. The green chakara blasted from her un-touched hands, she moved slowly down to her damaged area, silently. She had no idea if he was watching or what. A grab at her wrist made her stop for good, "...I'm s-sorry, please don't..." The last thing she heard was a snapping bone. Her bone. Her screaming from before didn't compare to this moment, it was horrible. He had broke her wrist. Twisting it in ways that she had not even dreamed of and so abruptly. The pain from her constantly bleeding stomach, shoulder and bruised wrist had caused the blossom to pass out, harshly thumping her head against the freezing, medal like ground. That..had knocked her unconscious once again.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" she screamed, banging on the closed door, "...Open up the door, It's Ino! I need to come in their and now, it's important!" her shouting was cut off as the door swung open in a quick swift. Her light blue eyes observed the pale, half naked guy, rubbing his eyes and yawning, "Sasuke, I-"

Her panic was cut off once again as a man's arms embraced her, constantly kissing her forehead repeatedly, "Ino!" he shouted, "Where... have... you... been... dear, I..was...worried!"

Ino was too shocked to even move, just three seconds ago, Sasuke had been standing their. "..Uh, I missed you too Itachi."

"Damn it, Marks!" he scowled, pouncing back on his feet. His prick ass brother was too strong for his own damn good, "You homo." he muttered, making his way back over to the previous screaming Blond. Aggressively forcing her out of his brother's hands, he cut in between the two, facing closely to her, "So, what's wrong?"

Ino stood there, open mouthed. She didn't know what to make of these two brothers. They both had been looking at her so concernedly and they were both so...cute. She shook her head while the men watched, narrowing their dark eyebrows. "Well on the bright side, I found out that Naruto liked me."

Itachi smiled, aiming to hug the woman again but was interrupted as Sasuke forcefully pushed him back, "Ino, that's great!" he shouted, "..You and Naruto will make a attractive couple-"

"Shut up." Sasuke outraged again, trying to think of the loud Blond. The one he was closest to back in the day, his former best friend. The one he disliked with a passion, "...How is that the bright side? Hn, any ways, what really is going on? You wouldn't scream my name constantly and bang on the door if nothing terrible was happening." the man stated.

Ino gasped. He knew her so well, too well. Even more than his older brother, "Well, yeah." she sighed, "...Itachi, I have something to ask you..."

The man's eyes widened, "What is it, dear?"

"Well, father said I should stick with you. He has some people after him and you should know who they are and why." her voice went from sweet to demanding, "One of you have to tell me something, I can't just keep going on in this world without even knowing why my village is fighting." By one of them she meant Inoichi or Itachi, she knew Sasuke had no clue. Or did he?

"Ino." he hadn't stepped towards her again after nearly being knocked down by his all of a sudden defending brother. He wanted to ask when had they become so close but decided against it. Something bigger was in the makes now, "Ino...he, he gave you the sign, didn't he?"

"What sign?"

Instead of answering her question, the slender man roughly grabbed the woman's wrist, fleeing behind the now thrown down kitchen table. Ino gasped, he was so fast. "...Itachi. What's go-" Without noticing him, the younger Uchiha was directly beside her, covering her open mouth with his hand. What were they doing? Turning her head from side to side, she watched as the men kept their eyes glued to the currently open door. The darkness from out there crept where the three humans lurked. All the Blond could here was wind blowing as natural. She had it. Somebody had better tell her something. "...Tell me what's going on!" she shouted. Then and there, she watched as Itachi was tackled down by an unknown owner of the kunai, cutting the side of his cheek. He muttered the words damn just in time as the table came falling down on them. Ino had no idea what to do. Just a second ago they were having a decent conversation.

"Ino, you loud mouth." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the woman's waist, pulling her away from his brother and running up the stairs with her.

"What are you doing!" She yelled, trying to get down from his hold, "We have to go back their and get Itachi! We can't go anywhere with Itachi!" before they reached the top, her ears heard clashing kunai's and a cry for help. It broke her heart in pieces, "..Sasuke, go back and get him, please! I'm not strong enough!"

He decided against it. His older brother should had been able to handle himself. After all, they were Uchiha's. The running man approached his door, kicking it down with one try. "Hush." he commanded, dropping her down on her bed and closing the door. His body was connected to the backside of the door, trying to hear what was going on. "Damn." he muttered.

Ino popped herself back on her feet in an instant, "What? What the hell happened? Please tell me Itachi's alright!"

"...I said be quiet!" the man whispered huskly, "Another word and they come up for you."

"What?" she whispered, "Wh-Who are these people?"

His eyes shifted towards her for a second, "I don't know...but I do know that they are the enemy. Marks told me what I needed to know." He was being honest. He had no idea who these people were.

"...Well, I don't care. We have to do something, Sasuk-" At that moment, his body came flying by hers as the door was busted down. His solid bones sent her charging back against the wall, blood rushing down her mouth in an instant. Footsteps were heard clearly, coming near her and her roommate. Ino tried her best to move the man, to wake him from his unconsciousness, "Sasuke...Sasuke, buddy, wake up." The closer the mystery person got, the more she panicked, shaking his arm's harder and harder. How come he was unconsciousness? "Sasuke..." the bleeding from the back of his head answered her question. Of course, his back was against the door's backside, meaning the person hit him. The man was still slouched over, his face near the woman's breast and stomach, "...Sasuke, please..." she begged. Ino watched as their intruder's arms lifted, getting ready for an attack, "...Sasuke...I need you!" she cried out, "Sasuuuke!"


	19. Attack:Part 3

**Chapter 19: Attack:Part 3**

**(You probs. notice I stopped using Japanese words. Yeah..got that Idea from Valkyrie and a...I'll say blunt(grits teeth, lol) person. But I didn't do it for that person. For u guys, who probably thought the same thing. I aim to please so I'll stop anything you guys want me to. (depends...) Now...another note..)**

**Honestly, this story is...different. But Im a weird person so I decided to do something weird. So, for all of you wonderful reviewers that's puzzled as hell, lol, here u go. IF YOU'RE CONFUSED: Ok, there's some confusion with this story, lol. I didn't mention this ****before but I will now. _This(The Many Tribulations Of A Flower)_ story is a mixture of our world and their world. ****Hence 'cars' and 'kunai's', lol****... But cars and burgers...and probs malls, lol, is as far as I will go with our world stuff. Otha than that, it's NINJA ftw, lol. Just stick with me, especially if you like drama, fighting and romance! AU(Itachi didn't kill his clan, Ino's mothers dead(0.o), Naruto doesn't like Sakura as much as he do on the real Shippuuden) Now, when it comes to the sequel, I don't know about that. Since the Akatsuki are going to be involved, I'll probably just leave out the real world stuff. Hmm. tell me what you think. Hope that helped, xD. Enjoy! **

**Previously On "The Many Tribulations Of A Flower..."**

_Itachi smiled, aiming to hug the woman again but was interrupted as Sasuke forcefully pushed him back, "Ino, that's great!" he shouted, "..You and Naruto will make a attractive couple-"_

_"Shut up." Sasuke outraged again, trying to think of the loud Blond. The one he was closest to back in the day, his former best friend. The one he disliked with a passion, "...How is that the bright side? Hn, any ways, what really is going on? You wouldn't scream my name constantly and bang on the door if nothing terrible was happening." the man stated._

_Ino gasped. He knew her so well, too well. Even more than his older brother, "Well, yeah." she sighed, "...Itachi, I have something to ask you..."_

_The man's eyes widened, "What is it, dear?"_

_"Well, father said I should stick with you. He has some people after him and you should know who they are and why." her voice went from sweet to demanding, "One of you have to tell me something, I can't just keep going on in this world without even knowing why my village is fighting." By one of them she meant Inoichi or Itachi, she knew Sasuke had no clue. Or did he?_

_"Ino." he hadn't stepped towards her again after nearly being knocked down by his all of a sudden defending brother. He wanted to ask when had they become so close but decided against it. Something bigger was in the makes now, "Ino...he, he gave you the sign, didn't he?"_

_"What sign?"_

_Instead of answering her question, the slender man roughly grabbed the woman's wrist, fleeing behind the now thrown down kitchen table. Ino gasped, he was so fast. "...Itachi. What's go-" Without noticing him, the younger Uchiha was directly beside her, covering her open mouth with his hand. What were they doing? Turning her head from side to side, she watched as the men kept their eyes glued to the currently open door. The darkness from out there crept where the three humans lurked. All the Blond could here was wind blowing as natural. She had it. Somebody had better tell her something. "...Tell me what's going on!" she shouted. Then and there, she watched as Itachi was tackled down by an unknown owner of the kunai, cutting the side of his cheek. He muttered the words damn just in time as the table came falling down on them. Ino had no idea what to do. Just a second ago they were having a decent conversation._

_"Ino, you loud mouth." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the woman's waist, pulling her away from his brother and running up the stairs with her._

_"What are you doing!" She yelled, trying to get down from his hold, "We have to go back their and get Itachi! We can't go anywhere with Itachi!" before they reached the top, her ears heard clashing kunai's and a cry for help. It broke her heart in pieces, "..Sasuke, go back and get him, please! I'm not strong enough!"_

_He decided against it. His older brother should had been able to handle himself. After all, they were Uchiha's. The running man approached his door, kicking it down with one try. "Hush." he commanded, dropping her down on her bed and closing the door. His body was connected to the backside of the door, trying to hear what was going on. "Damn." he muttered._

_Ino popped herself back on her feet in an instant, "What? What the hell happened? Please tell me Itachi's alright!"_

_"...I said be quiet!" the man whispered huskly, "Another word and they come up for you."_

_"What?" she whispered, "Wh-Who are these people?"_

_His eyes shifted towards her for a second, "I don't know...but I do know that they are the enemy. Marks told me what I needed to know." He was being honest. He had no idea who these people were._

_"...Well, I don't care. We have to do something, Sasuk-" At that moment, his body came flying by hers as the door was busted down. His solid bones sent her charging back against the wall, blood rushing down her mouth in an instant. Footsteps were heard clearly, coming near her and her roommate. Ino tried her best to move the man, to wake him from his unconsciousness, "Sasuke...Sasuke, buddy, wake up." The closer the mystery person got, the more she panicked, shaking his arm's harder and harder. How come he was unconsciousness? "Sasuke..." the bleeding from the back of his head answered her question. Of course, his back was against the door's backside, meaning the person hit him. The man was still slouched over, his face near the woman's breast and stomach, "...Sasuke, please..." she begged. Ino watched as their intruder's arms lifted, getting ready for an attack, "...Sasuke...I need you!" she cried out, "Sasuuuke!"_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o__~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

Her aching heart and shaking body consumed her entire being. What was she going to do now? Her light blue eyes just watched as the man slowly taunted her by just lifting up his arm. "...Sasuke!" she cried out, "...Itachi!" No one answered her call. Being the first for the two brothers, "Someone, help me! Please! I...I don't know what to do anymore!" As soon as she said that, her mind went back to the time she watched her mom die. Just like her, her mother was lying helplessly on the floor, screaming for help from her husband. No one ever came. Seconds later she made up her mind, to not be like her mom. Pretty looks didn't get you anywhere, only the courage you have in your heart will take you places you've never been. And right now, she decided to protect Sasuke, like he would do her if she was in this predicament. The heavy looking arm charged her way, hitting it's target with a huge blast. Just in time, the Blond pushed the man away from her and took the fatal hit, gushing blood rushed out of her mouth even more. "...Damn it." She stood on her feet, preparing for another attack. Already, she knew she couldn't take on the man. As his fist blew past her again, she glanced up at his forehead. He didn't wear any headband.

What kind of person wore no headband? Who the hell was he? Checking out his appearance didn't make it any easier. He wore all black and everything on him was covered. His eyes didn't show in the dark room. The blond whispered out a, "What the-" before she was hit again, flying back in to the wall on the opposite side of Sasuke. She looked over in his direction, still seeing him just lying their.

Her attacker looked her way and groaned. He followed her light eyes, leading him to the unconscious man. She seemed concerned in the bleeding man, this making him only more pleased.

Ino watched as he walked near his way, "Don't you touch him!" she shouted. It did no help, he immediately clenched the man's throat while he struggled to breath. His coughed up blood pouring on to the floor as she witnessed, "Dammit." getting back on her feet, her legs wobbled a bit as she ran his way, "I said you better not touch him!" the woman shouted as she sucker-punched the man silly, only resulting in his head to turn sideways a bit and letting go of her roommate. That's all she wanted, was for him to not touch Sasuke. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he moved his head back her way. The Blond hesitated, not knowing what to do. Watch the man? Or get Sasuke out of here? She chose that one. Taking hold of his arm, she wrapped it around her and tried her best to get out of their fast.

Her movement was stopped as the man squeezed her ankle, pulling her back towards him. Ino let go of Sasuke, leaving him near the doorway. She tried her best to kick him, screaming all the way, "Let go of me you monster!" she shouted, helplessly swinging her arms around. As soon as she was in hands reach, the man pounded her stomach constantly as she cried out in agony. It hurted so much. It was like he was banging a solid rock in her thin, weak stomach. SH ecould feel the inside of her stomach bleeding. All she could do was scream and cry for help. "...Stop! Please!" her begging did her no good. He seemed so cold, hitting a woman without stopping or saying anything. That's it, she had enough. Her long legs managed to wrap his head in them. As soon as she had his hold, her hands grabbed the body part and bashed it against the floor. He said nothing as his eyes turned white and blood rushed from his damaged skull.

She was shocked that she actually managed to not be use-less trash. Breathing heavily, she turned to the sound she heard next, "..Sasuke." she whispered, crawling over towards him.

The raven-haired man groaned in pain, holding his bruise, "Ino." he whispered back, "...Y-You defeated him?" he tried his best to stand but failed, cursing the floor he fell back on. He hated how he had been defeated so easily. Sasuke Uchiha, one of the strongest man to live, couldn't even protect the Blond. His eyes connected to hers warily, seeing her bleeding and bruised face.

Ino held on to her stomach that cried out pain, "..Sasuke, you're alright. I-I'll heal you." her hands lifted up weakly as she tried her best to force her chakara out.

"No." he stated, "By the looks of it." he struggled, sliding his body over towards her, "..You need more help than I do."

The woman's eyes went from him to her stomach, clenching the area with her hands. She looked up and smiled at him sorrowfully, "...I'm ok. He...didn't do that much to me-"

"Liar" he stated with slanted eyes.

"Huh?"

"I heard you, Ino. He...the bastard was beating you to death." Sasuke grunted as he stood up without hesitation. Making his way over to the bleeding woman, he carried her bridal-style out of the room in a hurry. He started to get light headed from all the bleeding but decided not to tell her, it would only cause more problems. His dark eyes shifted towards her blue ones that he noticed was gazing at him, "...Hn...you ok?"

The Blond nodded repeatedly, swiftly turning her head in another direction, "Yeah, I am-" her comment was cut off once she took hold of her surroundings. The room was still so dark and Itachi was no where to be found down there. The shocked woman jumped from his arms and onto the floor, looking around for a light. Running near the closest one, she flicked it on and gasped immediately, "...Itachi!" she shouted from the top of her lungs. She had been surrounded in blood gushing out from the man, lying on the torn apart kitchen floor, "Itachi, wake up!" she alerted, bending down on her knees, taking his bleeding body in to her hands, "...Itachi...dear...wake up. Please, Itachi." Like many times in her life, her eyes burned but she tried to hold back her tears, "Itachi, wake u-"

"Ino!" Sasuke shouted, scurrying her way. He took a peek at his bleeding brother and bent down beside the man. Placing his hand on his heart, he felt beats, "Hn, good." he whispered while looking at the terrified Blond. Clearly she wasn't use to war, "...Ino, we have to go." he warned.

Her head jolted his way, tightening her hold on the older brother's body. She held his head close to her chest like a mother did a new-born baby, "What the hell do you mean!" she shouted back, "My guardian...my friend, my Itachi is hurt!" she meant what she had said. He was her's and she was his. He...made her want to go on after being kicked out by her father. No one, had believed in her the way that he did.

The onyx eyed man found himself angry with her words, "Forget about Marks!" he shouted once again, "He can handle his damn self!"

"No he can't, Sasuke! Have some sympathy! He's literary bleeding to death!" She couldn't hide her furry. Sure, she wanted to be more kind to the man but this was just outrages. What kind of brother would leave his own flesh and blood? She hadn't even known the man a year but she already would take a beating for him, "..He's your brother-"

"Hn, I'm aware of that." he stated, "Now, we need to go, Blondie." he checked out her bleeding scars and frowned, it was getting worst. His only concern now was her. Ask him why...he didn't get it either. Something came over him that just felt like protecting her was the right thing to do. "He's about to come. Let's go!" he tugged on her arm but they refused to stay with him.

"No, Sasuke!" Ino shouted, "Im not leaving Itachi no matter what! Whoever the hell is up there, is going to come down here and kill him! I won't be able to live with myself!"

His anger rose, "Yes you are, Ino! I can't leave you here! Do you know what he or them will do to you?"

"No!" she screamed, "But I don't give a damn! Never will I turn my back on my friends! I wi-" hearing the man below her grunts stopped her. Him...Itachi had started to come back in to vision. She watched closely as his eyes fluttered open, revealing black blood vessels and some kind of symbol. So, he used the sharigan and was still defeated? "Itachi." she stated in joy, "Y-You're...awake! Are you ok?"

The man's eyes went from fiery red to grayish black once he saw the Blond's smiling face, "Ino.." he called out in pain, "...Dear...you're ok?"

She nodded, "Yes, I am. Now, let's get you out of here before he come's back."

Sasuke watched as the two smiled at each other. Their enemy must have been quite strong to have bet Itachi, Uchiha's finest. Slowly but surely, she wrapped his brother's arm's around her shoulder and tried to lift him. The man sighed out a 'Hn' with a frown, "Leave Marks. He will only slow us down."

Ino sighed, "Nonsense. I said I wo-"

"Leave, Ino." Itachi stated in pain, "H-He's not alone, there's more. Th-Three of them are in here." And maybe more. Inoichi and him had been having a lot of conversations about this day, when they came to murder Inoichi for his role in the war and Ino, just for being his daughter. They wanted to slaughter them like he did their villagers. But still, he had no clue who they were, "B-Believe me dear, I can handle them...even though I'm a t-teacher, I still can fight."

"Yea." Sasuke sighed, "Marks here is stronger than me, so let's go."

"Wait!" Ino called out. The look in his eyes still expressed love even though he was seriously hurt and in pain. Bending down, the woman kissed his bloody cheek lovingly.

Sasuke turned his head immediately, not wanting to see Ino kiss...Itachi. But he knew this was a sympathetic kiss, "...Hn."

At first, she didn't know how to express her feelings for him. He took her in and treated her like a sister. And now...this might have been the last time she would see him. Caressing his cold skin she stated, "Let me heal him. Please." she laid the man back down, forced out her chakara and went to his scars.

The footsteps started to get louder, creeping up on them, "Ino!" Sasuke shouted, "We don't have time for this, let's go!" he didn't let her respond that time but instead cuffed her in his arms tightly and ran off. She kicked and screamed, wanting to stay with his brother but he ignored her.

"Ino!" he screamed with all of his being, "...I'll see you again, dear!"

"Itachi!" she shouted while waving her arms around wildly, "Please Sasuke, let me stay with him!" He simply shook his head and kept running in to the dark, "Itachi...I want to go back!" His blank expression angered her even more. Using all of her strength, she tried to loosen herself away from his grasp. He held her so tight. Too tight, "...Sasuke! Why the hell are you saving me? I'm not as important to you as your brother!"

"Yes you are!" he shouted back, "...Y-You're more important, don't you get it, dammit!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The cold wind lingered on his body while he sat out on the steps. He had arrived at his home long ago but didn't want to go in. He didn't feel like sleeping right now. Being alone had took a huge toll on him. Every night the Blond would lay in his bed, thinking of his dead parents and his former friend that he had realized he liked. And previously, when his "sweetheart" had tried to seduce him. He didn't know what came over her recently. She had always been such a caring, loving person and now she was like some kind of blood sucking vermin. It was then that he heard a screech, somebody was calling for help, somewhere. Being as alert as he was, the Blond stood up and ran where he heard the yelling. Steps away from him was an older lady that seemingly fell down. "...What the hell..." the fit man started to run up to the lady, "...Hey, are you alright..." she didn't respond to him. This made the man gently shake her, "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki...future Hokage...anyways, are you ok-" he stopped once he saw the blood from below her spread out. The scared man gasped, "...What the...lady...sh-she's dead..."

"...Now thinking about it...every thing's so dark..." he looked around him, noticing broken glass and misplaced doors. Somebody had to be in the village, if not more people. This was not the first time he witnessed something like this, many times before it had been the same way. At the end of the war, at least at the end of the war for now, somebody would come into Konoha and start trouble because they always won. But those times, it had been settled very quickly.

Narrowing his eyes, he ran in to his place and quickly grabbed his pouch full of weapons. He had learned once in Itachi's class to always be prepared for an attack once you saw a dead body. Ironic. The man snuck around the corner of the house and quickly jolted up the corner, checking every store. Including the newly built fast food places Konoha had made. Since they won so many wars, they had much more money than the other villages and even used cars which were mostly used by teachers or principals. Other shinobi stuck to the traditional thing. His mind suddenly took a different path. For some reason, he was thinking about his now girlfriend. Good thing her place wasn't far away from his.

Taking longer strides, he felt himself pant and sweat even though it was chilly outside. He was now nervous, for her safety, "...I don't understand...why am I thinking about her?" he asked himself, approaching her place. Her door still surprisingly open, "Sakura...you here?" he crept in to the place, flicking on her lights. Everything looked normal. Matter of fact, everything was still placed the same way ever since he left. The man smirked, "..Sakura, I never knew you were such a pig...every thing's still so junky.." he joked. A sudden crash was heard, spooking the man completely, "..The hell..." He turned his head to the side, trying to see up in to her room. "...Sakura, did you drop something?" She still didn't answer him. "Sakura...you're making me nervous...and not in a good way." His steps seemed like they were reversing as it took longer to reach her close room. His entire body numbed once he saw her room. Her sheets were dropped to the floor, the wall was obviously punched through and weirdest of all, her window was busted down. That was it, the wind that blew in must had made something fall down. And that something was a picture...of him, Sasuke and Sakura. When they were a team. The crash it took made it crack a bit. The line going up her head only, "...Weird..."

"Somebody help me!"

The Blond looked away from the picture and out of the door, "Who's there?" he questioned while speeding towards the doorway. Inches away from him was Sakura. Her entire body was bleeding and she was badly bruised. The woman took tiny limps towards the man. Naruto observed her as she placed her arms around his neck, crying and hugging him. He was too shocked to even speak.

The woman looked in to his safe, blue, light eyes, "...Naruto, I'm so glad to see you..." she cried as she tighten her hold on to his body.

He paused for a minute, trying to get his mind back on track, "Sakura, w-what happened to you?" There she was, bleeding all over his clothes and that was all he could say.

"I was attacked Naruto!" she suddenly shouted with anger, "I don't know who the hell the guy was or why he did that to me! He...said something about Ino an-"

"Ino?" he questioned suddenly, letting loose of her body. The girl tripped over her bloody feet and accidentally fell on to the ground, yelping in pain. Naruto didn't seem to notice, "What happened to Ino? Is she alright?"

The woman found her way back up on her own, "Naruto! Do you see me here! I'm f-" she suddenly stopped and held her mouth. Mumbling words before blood flew out of her mouth, on to him, "...I'm...losing to much blood..."

"Sakura!" he shouted, "...I'm sorry. I was just..." Thinking about Ino. She certainly had him thinking about her twenty four seven and he didn't really act like himself anymore. Back in the day, if he ever saw Sakura this beaten up, their would be huge consequences for the person who did it. Sure, he still cared for her but just not like he use to. Holding her close, he started to speak, "...Nothing. I...um, let's get you to the emergency..."

The blossom was in too much pain to even yell again. She knew he was thinking of 'her', "...Naruto...you still like me right?"

He didn't stop walking, "Of course I do. I always did. But anyways, don't worry about that. The other shinobi's should be out here by now and...we have to find someone who will help you."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

She had finally calmed down and found herself limping and feeling light headed. She had, minutes ago, told Sasuke to let her down. He declined but she assisted. She could tell he was loosing too much blood also. Every step they took, they spotted broken in houses and no shinobi were found around. Where had they been? The slightest sound would make the two jump and ready for an attack. The Blond couldn't help but think about Itachi. Every second that passed, she could hear his screaming voice ringing in her ear. Every now and then, Sasuke would look over at her and her scars. Unfortunately, she left blood tracks behind them, "...Sasuke." Ino breathed, "Where are we going to go?"

"We are going to get you to safety." he answered.

Her groans of pain lowered, "I-It's not all about me, you are as important as I am."

"B-Blondie, all that matters is you-" he was cut off as he felt his hand squeezed. She had suddenly tooken hold of it. Sasuke just watched as she pulled him and his arm somewhere. He gasped once he saw her running. For what? He didn't know why. Looking ahead, he saw an abandoned house, obviously old and broken in to, "Ino...where are we?" she didn't answer but instead squeezed his hand tighter and ran in.

"Somebodies here." she whispered, "...Follow me.." she ran up to the room she was previously in that night. Loud groans and what sounded like tears, were heard immediately, "Who's in here?" the room was still so dark and the light was busted.

Sasuke followed closely behind her, "Where are we?" he questioned again.

"...My mom's house." The blond let loose of the raven-haired man, walking more up in to the room. Suddenly, she felt someone tackle her down in to a loud thud. Sasuke came to her rescue, cutting deep in to the man with a kunai. The man jumped away in a flash, grunting in pain.

"Ino?" came the noise in the dark.

The attacked girl stood up weakly, she had remembered that voice. Too well. She felt others prescience around her and Sasuke, gasping as she did so.

"Ino?" called voices out from the dark.

Sasuke pulled her body close to his, her blood staining his clothes, "Leave." he stated bluntly.

"Ino...I'm so sorry hunny." another's body was cuddled up with hers while tears fell down on her shoulder. Who was this and why was she crying, "I know you can't see me...it's Kurenai...Kurenai-Sensei."

"Kurenai?" Ino questioned, still holding on to her roommate, "Why are you here? And...why are you crying?" Something was wrong... Terribly wrong.

Others arms hugged her as well. She was completely puzzled, what was going on? Their apologies were all memorable. It was Kurenia, Shikaku, Kakashi,Shizune and probably other ninja that she had not knew. Feeling awkward, the woman pulled back from everyone, holding her hand up to her mouth and frowning, "Why is everyone saying sorry...and why are you all in my mother's house? You...you should be trying to capture the man that did this to this village."

Shizune suddenly pulled back from the group, taking Sasuke's arm and leading him to the side, "I'll heal you sweetie." she stated with a smile. Sasuke went along with her, not returning her generosity.

"Ino, you should leave from here." Kakashi stated calmly, "...Go home. It's...it's over..."

"What do you mean it's over?" Ino shouted irritably, "What the hell is going on-" her comment was stop as she looked from behind them. Her conscious told her to stay where she was for some reason, knowing something bad was in the makes. She refused, suddenly pushing others aside harshly to her designation. "..Dad..." she whispered, looking at the pool of blood that was him. He was lying face down, scarred head to toe. The Blond didn't know what to do. She turned around abruptly to the others whom she know noticed were bloody also, "I-Is this a joke?" she questioned heart broken. They shook their heads simultaneously with saddened looks. How they wished this was a joke. A dream. A Fantasy. "W-what...is this..." were the only words that could come out of her mouth at the moment as she bent down and gazed at her father.

Sasuke immediately tried to get up but failed, his bleeding head didn't even allow him to stand, "...Ino.." he sighed, "W-Will someone get her out of here?" Shizune kept on with her job, still frowning.

"Ino." Shikaku stated, walking up towards her. He was still holding on to his bruise that Sasuke caused. But he couldn't complain, especially not at this moment, "...Your father didn't want you to see him like this. I'll take you home-"

"No!" she shouted back hoarsely, "It..this can't be him. He can't be..." Slowly, she cuddled herself as the tears that she had held back so many times poured out of her eyes. This couldn't have been happening. She had already lost her mom and now, her father, "This have to be a dream...a joke!" she shouted sorrowfully, "My father...dad, you can't...you said you were going to be fine! And I thought I could trust you...to be here! You didn't tell me what was going on! Why dad? If you knew you were going to be killed then why didn't you tell me..." the salty liquid streamed down her cold cheeks rapidly while her body ached of pain. Not only of the physically one but the emotional one. She didn't really know how to explain the pain she was feeling. At the moment, she just felt numb. Her entire body, "...What am I going to do now?" she cried out, turning to the others, "I have nobody, nothing! This is all my fault-"

"No it isn't..." Kakashi stated. He gasped as the girl shouted back towards him.

"Yes it is! I-Itachi's gone and now my father! I have no one anymore! I...am...nothing!"

The onyx eyed man felt her pain, like he always had did. He remembered how he was once he founded out that his parents were gone. Difference was, he had his brother. Ino had no one. They all stead quiet while the woman cried loudly and uncontrollably. Her bursts, her tears, her movements made a heart that he never knew he even had, ache, "Are they gone?"

Shizune nodded repeatedly, "..Yes...but we were too late." she whispered, not wanting the others to hear, "We were all helping the others that were attacked to no avail. And by time we got here, they were gone..."

"Who were they and how didn't any of you not know about this...day?"

The woman finished healing the man, "We...don't know. Still, Shikaku and Itachi were the only people Inoichi had told. He knew that they were coming after him. But Shikaku alone couldn't fight them off I heard. All the years he fought for this village...he was a true hero. His death...is a mystery."

TBC...


	20. GoodBye Konoha

**Chapter 20: Good-Bye Konoha**

**Previously On "The Many Tribulations of A Flower..."**

_"What do you mean it's over?" Ino shouted irritably, "What the hell is going on-" her comment was stop as she looked from behind them. Her conscious told her to stay where she was for some reason, knowing something bad was in the makes. She refused, suddenly pushing others aside harshly to her designation. "..Dad..." she whispered, looking at the pool of blood that was him. He was lying face down, scarred head to toe. The Blond didn't know what to do. She turned around abruptly to the others whom she know noticed were bloody also, "I-Is this a joke?" she questioned heart broken. They shook their heads simultaneously with saddened looks. How they wished this was a joke. A dream. A Fantasy. "W-what...is this..." were the only words that could come out of her mouth at the moment as she bent down and gazed at her father._

_Sasuke immediately tried to get up but failed, his bleeding head didn't even allow him to stand, "...Ino.." he sighed, "W-Will someone get her out of here?" Shizune kept on with her job, still frowning._

_"Ino." Shikaku stated, walking up towards her. He was still holding on to his bruise that Sasuke caused. But he couldn't complain, especially not at this moment, "...Your father didn't want you to see him like this. I'll take you home-"_

_"No!" she shouted back hoarsely, "It..this can't be him. He can't be..." Slowly, she cuddled herself as the tears that she had held back so many times poured out of her eyes. This couldn't have been happening. She had already lost her mom and now, her father, "This have to be a dream...a joke!" she shouted sorrowfully, "My father...dad, you can't...you said you were going to be fine! And I thought I could trust you...to be here! You didn't tell me what was going on! Why dad? If you knew you were going to be killed then why didn't you tell me..." the salty liquid streamed down her cold cheeks rapidly while her body ached of pain. Not only of the physically one but the emotional one. She didn't really know how to explain the pain she was feeling. At the moment, she just felt numb. Her entire body, "...What am I going to do now?" she cried out, turning to the others, "I have nobody, nothing! This is all my fault-"_

_"No it isn't..." Kakashi stated. He gasped as the girl shouted back towards him._

_"Yes it is! I-Itachi's gone and now my father! I have no one anymore! I...am...nothing!"_

_The onyx eyed man felt her pain, like he always had did. He remembered how he was once he founded out that his parents were gone. Difference was, he had his brother. Ino had no one. They all stead quiet while the woman cried loudly and uncontrollably. Her bursts, her tears, her movements made a heart that he never knew he even had, ache, "Are they gone?"_

_Shizune nodded repeatedly, "..Yes...but we were too late." she whispered, not wanting the others to hear, "We were all helping the others that were attacked to no avail. And by time we got here, they were gone..."_

_"Who were they and how didn't any of you not know about this...day?"_

_The woman finished healing the man, "We__...don't know. Still, Shikaku and Itachi were the only people Inoichi had told. He knew that they were coming after him. But Shikaku alone couldn't fight them off I heard. All the years he fought for this village...he was a true hero. His death...is a mystery."_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"..I-I should go home and check on Asuma and the kids." Kurenai stated after watching the Blond cry for minutes, "Ino, if you ever need to talk, I'm here..." nodding towards the others, the woman slowly walked out of the place. She felt so sorry for her husband's student. She wouldnt know what to do if her parents were both killed like this.

Shikaku turned towards the others, "I think we should go." he said calmly, "She probably needs her time alone." the others did as they was told, giving off more apologies before hand. The spiky haired man approached the woman who held her dead father in her hands, "...I'm sorry, I really did try to save him..."

Shizune stood up, impressed with her work on Sasuke. His bleeding had stopped and she wrapped his head up with bandages. Only his bangs showing. She turned to the young girl, "Ino...I'm really, really sorry. You need healing...but since I taught you so well, you should know how to do that." Her student didn't respond to her, "Um, it's ok if you don't wan't to come to College next year...I'll understand. I'll call someone to pick up Inoichi. See you Sasuke ." she waved off, being the last to go out of the room.

The only people left now were the two alive humans and Ino's dead father. Sasuke moved around a little, feeling awkward. Being compassionate wasn't one of his strong points but he decided to break down that wall, "...If Itachi was here, he would know what to do.." the man stated, walking over towards her. She wasn't crying anymore but still held her father, looking at him. Her long blonde hair hung down, covering up her probably pale cheeks. The man bent down beside her, twitching as he saw the man's beaten up body. And to think, they just saw him a couple of days ago, "Blond-, I mean Ino, is there anything I can do to help?" she shook her head slightly, not caring enough to look his way. Sasuke sighed, "...Look at me..." he whispered. She refused causing him to move her hair to the backside of her ears, "Is it alright if I stay here with you..."

The Blond couldn't make out what the man was talking about, all she was focused on was her father. Her dead father. The one that took care of her ever since her mom died. The one that fed her, dressed her, loved her and talked to her. "..I...I feel so bad, Sasuke..."

The man slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, gently stroking her well scented hair. He knew she was too sad to even be nervous or embarrassed of their closeness, "And why do you feel that way?" he asked. Sure, he was no physcatrist but he could completely relate to this.

"Because..." She felt comfortable in his arms at the moment, "I treated him so badly. Everyday since that day he kicked me out, I dwelled on how much I hated him. And when I forgave him, it was too late. Damn me! I'm so fucking niave! I should have stayed there with him when he said he was in trouble! I should have knew better, Sasuke! I have no one now! Not Itachi...and not my father..."

The man used his index finger to bring the woman's face toward his and looked at her dead in the eyes, "Ino, you know I'm not the kind of person to...say much. But when it comes to something like this, I can understand where you're coming from. Years ago, when my parents died, I was the same way. Still...you have someone."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "Who is that?"

"Me." he answered without hesitation, "You always...had me...and I know that this will not make you feel any better but, I'm there for you. All the way..."

The woman suddenly stood up, heading towars the doorway. There, she spotted out the people Shizune had called. They were wearing all white, giving their apologies as they pasted by her. Quickly, they zipped up her father in the bag and took him out immediately. Another man cleaned up the pool of blood and rushed out the room without a word. He looked as if he was scared to even glance at her. Watching them go, Ino sighed, trying not to cry again. Everything was happening so fast, it was almst unrealistic, "Sasuke..." she dragged on.

He stood back up, strolling her way, "Yeah?"

Crossing her arms, she turned around slightly, "It's late, you should go get some sleep. I'll stay at home."

"Home? What do you mean home? Home is where I'm about to go-"

"No..." she sighed, "My home is here. Where both of my parents are...who knows, maybe I can still channel their thoughts."

The man blinked. She clearly wasnt in her right state of mind. He couldn't blame her. Who would be in this situation? "Alright Ino. Just don't be like me."

"What do you mean?"

He swifltly pulled the woman in to a hug, her head lying down on his chest, "I mean don't become like me. When my parents died...me and Itachi did some things we regretted." He of course wasn't going to tell her about Itachi's. It would probably break her heart, "I basically, well, me, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo, were a gang." Thats all he was going to say, "...Hn. Don't go to that darker place in life...I'm still battling trying to get out of it."

The Blond slowly eased herself out of the hug. Honestly, she couldn't even feel it. She still felt so numb, "I won't...and I know how much you care for me. It's realizble, no matter how much you try to fake it." she replied blutly. The man didn't change his expression one bit. "I'll see you tomorow then."

"Take care of yourself, Ino." he walked past her and felt something. She didnt even seem like herself anymore. Her usually bublly personatilty was dim and cold. It was almost as if she was becoming dark and darker by the minute. What was he going to do? Well, the only thing there was to do.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

-8:00 a.m-

"Everything should be alright. Everyone's getting better and better. The others are straighting up the village and are currently keeping a close eye on everything. As for the inruders, well, we are going to see what we are going to do with that." Tsunade explained to Shizune. They were both in the hospital, surrounded by hundreds of hurt women and men. Even children. It was a good thing they were only after one thing, or person. Not that it was a good thing that happened to Inoichi, but if they were out to get the entire village, more would be dead. And she would have had to interfere. "He was a good man..." she stated after Shizune told her the bad news, "He was as great as one of the Hokages."

She nodded sadly, holding Tonton close by her heart,"Yes, he was. I feel so bad for Ino though. You should have saw her, it was so sad."

Shizune followed behind Tsunade, she suddenly stopped in her tracks once she noticed a familiar face. A face she had seen over so many times again, "Sakura?" the Blond asked.

The girl's eyelids disappered, revealing kiwi eyes, "T-Tsunade? Where am I..."

"You're in the hospital, Sakura." Shizune answered for her, "..Naruto took you here last night."

At that moment, the spoken of and a group of recongnizable people all apeared in the room, each caring something for the girl. The spiky Blond was the first to come up towards her, nodding past Tusande and Shizune on the way, "Here you go, Sakura." he smiled while handing her a cherry blossom flower and kissing her on the forehead. The woman felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "I'm glad you're alright."

She took the object and sniffed it, realsing out a soothing 'aah' afterwards, "Thanks baby."

Tsunade and Shizune gave each other a look, "Baby? What did we miss?" they asked simantanesouly.

"They're together!" Lee shouted excitedly, "Youth! Youth! Youth!-"

"Lee."

The spandex wearing man turned around suddenly. His expression brought a smile to the others faces, "Valkyrie!" he shouted, alarming all the other hurt patients, "I thought you were gone!" he ran up to the woman in a speed, hugging her so tight she couldn't breath properly.

She patted him on the back, "L..e..e." he loosned his grip, "Thanks." she sighed, "I..just came back to see you."

He frowned, "...So, you have to go soon?" He did the cutest puppy dog face ever, she hated disappointing him.

Valkyrie nodded, "I'm sorry, Lee. But...I do have something to give you."

"And what is th-"

His comment was stopped as the Blond connected her lips with his, both closing their eyes and loosing there selfs in the moment. Choji cleared his throat after watching the two kiss for more than twenty seconds. She pulled back, "I have that." she stated, "..Um, am I interrupting something?"

"...Kinda." they all added simantanesouly.

The woman widened her eyes, a devilishy grin spreading across her face, "Oh..." she dragged, walking up towards the blossom, "Looky here. Sakura's hurt." she stated, whispering something in the mix, "My prayers have been answered..."

"What's that?" The pink haired woman asked, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Nothing, nothing." she waved off, "Keep continuing. I have to go anyways, bye Lee." pecking his cheek again, she walked away, the group looking at her in confusement.

Tenten shook her head, "...Ok, what just happened?" They all shook their heads and shrugged with the exception of Lee whom was still watching the woman walk out of the room.

Kiba broke the awkward silence, handing the woman a present, "It's umm...well, I don't know much about you so I just got you what all girls like." he watched as the bed ridden woman opened up the box, revealing a heart shaped contanoir.

She didn't dare spray it, knowing Kiba, it probably smelled like a thousand dogs. Or worse, dog crap.

"I'm not good with gifts." Neji stated, looking away from her, "So I just give you luck."

The woman nodded, she could handle that. Her and Neji barely even talked anyways.

Choji frowned, walking up towards her, "Sorry Sakura...I gave you this."he handed her a basket full of...wrappers. "But, I got hungry on the way so I ate it. Once again, I'm sorry." he stated, waiting for the next person to give it a try.

"Hello Sakura!" Lee stated, "As you can see, I am really zoned off...because of, well you know. But that doesn't mean that I didn't get you anything." Digging in his back pocket, he handed it to her like a trophy, "I give you this! A make-up kit for all of your needs. It includes eye shadow, eye liner, lipstick, lipgloss, your toned shades, fake eye lashes and some other stuff maybe!"

The woman smiled, "Thanks Lee!" she took the gift in a hurry, "I was running out. Wow, you're an amazing friend! One of the best!" she automatically lifted herself up to pull the bushy brow in a tight hug, Naruto stepping back as she did so.

Tenten cut off the hug, "..Well. Shino's on a mission with his dad right now, so...they saved the best for last." They all gasped as the buned woman pulled out the biggest box ever, "Since I am a girl, I knew what exactly what to give you, sweetie." she handed her the huge gift, "It's clothes. The best ever to be exact. But it's for you know, going out...and since you have one of the best men ever, " she smiled, turning towards the Blond, "It's best if you look good." her voice turned from sweet to serious, "And after that bad date you had...we'll make sure that won't happen again."

"Date?" Naruto questioned, "..It was when we were not together, right." she nodded,"...But um, who was it with?"

She couldn't tell him. She wouldn't. "Just some guy." she shrugged, "But he was a total jerk...and, he had someone else on his mind. Just like I have you on my mind now." she smiled, poking her lips out for a kiss. Naruto leaned down, giving in to his pleasure. Suddenly, a name pulled him away.

"Ino?" Tsunade and Shizune asked, "You're here..."

The Blond nodded, looking at the others. That morning, she hadn't even cared to brush her hair, only slipping in saggy pants and her dad's coat. Her eyes were almost as dark as Gaara's, for she had cried the entire night, not really getting any sleep, "...I came here to see-"

She stopped her sentence, looking at most angry faces, "..Don't worry babies." she stated coldly, "I'm not here to ruin your damn time..."

They all frowned, "What's up with her?" Kiba asked smuggly. Tsunade and Shizune both frowned, clearing their throats. They didn't know how to say it...

"Ino..." a sudden voice spoke up.

Ino turned her head around immediately, recongnizing the voice all to well, "Shika." she stated as he walked up by her. The others acknowleged his prescence with a smile.

The man frowned down at her, trying to keep his comments away about her appearance, "...My dad told me...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." he stated.

The group all gave them confusing looks. What was he talking about?

The blond stood there open mouthed, trying to hold back her tears, "Shika, I'm glad you're here." she gave in, tears coming out immediately as she hugged him, "..I'm so scared Shikamaru. I don't know what to do anymore...I'm lost..." her tears ran down on his shirt like a waterfall.

"Ino..." he stated, "I-I..." he didn't know what to say to his friend, this was all too much. Instead, the man wiped away her tears with his finger, "Don't cry Ino, everything's gonna be alright..."

"Ino." Naruto commented, leaving his girlfriend and walking up towards her, "I'm sorry.I...was acting like a jerk just because of what you said about me. I should have did something, something to help you out. I know that you hate me but I would really like it if we could be friends again. I miss that..."

"Hate you?" she questioned, drying up her tears in a rush, "...I never said I hated you..."

"You didn't?" Most asked in surprise. Tenten said, "...I don't care about what you said, I really did miss us being friends. All of us. I hope we all can get back to that..."

The girl shook her head, a sudden anger covering up her sorrow, "I didn't say anything about Naruto or anyone."

All eyes went on the Blossom who was currently sniffing her flowers, trying to avoid the siutation. Was she lying to them the entire time? She actually did that just for attention? They wanted answers and they wanted it now, "Sakura, what the hell is going on?" Shikamaru asked for the rest of them. He hadn't known about the situation.

Choji spoke up, "Sakura here told us that you said you hated Naruto."

"And.." Kiba led on, "She said that she use to help you back in pre-k or whatever. She said they use to pick on you or something..."

Lee held up his index finger, "She also told us that you betrayed her for a guy."

The Blond stormed over to the crowd, "Pick on me!" she yelled, locking her blue eyes on the Blossom, "They use to pick on her! She betrayed me for a boy! And you know what else, she went on a date with him! And I sure as hell didn't say that I hated Naruto. I like Naruto! He's like my brother!"

Neji sighed, giving off his best 'I knew it' face.

Shikamaru frowned, "How can you guys be so stupid and so damn chldish that you actually believe something like that?..." His friends were idiots, besides Neji, he was the smartest of them all. Even if Sakura had told him that, he wouldn't have believed her one bit. Sure, he like Sakura but not more than Ino. Watching the girl suddenly sigh, he responded, "..Don't be mad Ino-"

"I'm not mad." she answered, "..Something this stupid...I'm not mad at all, I have way more things going on..."

"Things?" Tenten asked, "What do you mean?"

Ino sighed again, looking away from the group. She didn't want to answer them after she knew why they was mad at her. What kind of friends were they?

Shikamaru looked over at the woman, she had a sharp look in her eyes. He knew she wasn't going to say anything about it. "...Ino's father Inoichi is...gone."

"Gone?" Naruto yelled, "Ino's dad is dead? W-What...but i-it..." he sighed, he knew something was going on but he didn't know that. Slamming his forehead he exclaimed, "I'm such an Idiot!"

"Ino." Tenten spoke up sadly, "We're all so so-"

"Save it" She huffed, "I don't care about this anymore. I'm over it. If you all believed her then keep on believeing her. I dont need any of your apologies." she turned to her former friend and Shikamaru, "Naruto...I'm sorry..but we can't be friends anymore." her words broke his heart in two as he blanky stared at the woman, "..Shika, I gotta go." Looking at the others again, she walked out of the room in a hurry, not caring enough to look back. Life wasn't ever on her side so she wasn't surprised that something like this was happening. Losing friends..heh, she'd rather loose them then her father.

Shikamaru glared at them, mostly Sakura, "I hope you're happy."

She set down all of her gifts, looking towards the spaced out Tsunade, Shizune and the angry looking 'mob.' She couldnt help but feel sad for her former friend, and to think, she did that for attention. Out of them all, Naruto looked the most hurt, the most angry, the most confused, "Guys...I'm sorry, I just wanted to...I wanted the attention. You don't understand, when I was younger and even now, I never get any credit. I alwayswas Ino's back-wing or shadow. I was nothing compared to her...I-I just let jealously overtake me. It's understandble if you don't ever want me to talk to you again...and if you take your gifts-"

"What a drag..." Shikamaru led on, slipping his hand through his hair, "I get where you're coming from Sakura...but that was still cold. Do you know why Ino is a better person than you? Because, she would not betray her back on a friend for anything. Truth be told, you reuined your friendship back then and you ruined it again now. I never even knew you was like that..."The blossom lowered her eyelids, feeling guilty as ever. He had a way with his words like always, "But still, Ino wouldn't want your friends to treat you the way you all treated her. She had too much of a heart for that. I'm out of here..." he strolled out of the hospital at once, saying his goodbyes to the Hokage and her assistant.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"How may I help you?"

The raven haired man stared at her blankly, frantically looking from left to right. He hated being in any kind of place where people were dead. It brought back too many bad memories, "...I need to see all of the, you know..."

The woman frowned, motioning for him to follow her. They entered a light room with body bags everywhere. He watched as she turned to face him suddenly, "And who are you looking for?"

He blinked. still concentrating on about a hundred dead bodies. Why did the intruder kill all of them just to get to Inoichi? "I'm looking for my brother...Uchiha, Itachi." He had long, dark haired tied up in a pony tail. If you want more deatil, he has long marks going across the sides of his nose."

The woman suddenly smiled, "Itachi Uchiha. A great teacher and a good looking man if I say so myself. I attended his class about two years ago."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not pleased with her comment, "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Silly." she smirked, slapping him on the shoulder, "He's not dead. But, he in the hospital."

"...He's not dead?..."

"No." she answered, taking his hand and leading him into another room, "He's in a special room."

Sasuke noticed all the people. groaning in pain. She led him to a closed door, opening it at once. There he saw his brother, odly enough, he was the only person in the room. The left the area, whispering something. The man didn't care enough to hear or listen, "Marks, I'm surprised you're alive." he stated as he watched his brother open his eyes. Really was he? No. He knew his brother could handle himself. It came with the Uchiha genes. A long with great hair, powerful eyes, and a careless personality for most.

Itachi smiled, "Still calling me Marks after all this...I'm not surprised little brother." he lifted his body up, grunting while doing so, "I'm glad you're alright Sasuke. Now," she looked around the room, spotting out no one else. Disappointed, he asked, "where's my dear? I longed to hug her that night you took her away from me." he said his last sentence with autohority.

The man frowned automatically. Not only because of what he said and how he said it, but because he felt bad, "She's... I dont know. Inoichi died, and shes just out of it. I need advice, marks...

"Inoichi's dead? he asked. He knew that was going to happen. He just didn't wan't to admit it to himself, "Sasuke, I can't do much at this moment. But you." he took hold of his younger siblings arm, "You watch over her if it's the last thing you do. Inoichi last wish to me was to take care of Ino. I would protect her with my life, so I expect you to do the same."

Sasuke nodded once, "Itachi, you don't have to tell me that. I know..."

Itachi widened his dark eyes, "Sasuke..." he threatened, "your telling me that you will watch over my dear, you better keep your promise. I don't want anything happening to her, not even a scratch going across her cheek. At this moment, she is vulnerable, trust me, I know women." he used a different tone with his brother than he used on Ino and the others. He knew he needed to talk to him more blunt, thats the only language he understood.

"Itachi, I know." Sasuke sighed, "I will keep my promise. Hn, but what am I suppose to do?"

"You watch over her." he answered with a slight sharpness, "Simple as that, Sasuke. Do it now." His younger brother did as he was told, leaving the room at once. Sure he was glad that his brother was ok but he did get tired of 'marks' telling him what to do. His weird voice changes even scared him a little. Even though they were brothers, he didn't even tell him anything about...well, anything. His mysterious ways angered him the most. But still, he would watch over Ino no matter what. Not only for Itachi, but for him. He wasn't the only one who cared for the woman. He couldn't help it, they were friends even before they could speak.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Hinata grinned, taking in the sweet smell of Konoha. She had been gone for quite a while, training for typical reasons. Her father and Hanabi had already went home, letting her get some free time. Thinking about it, she still felt horrible for hurting her little sister. On their way back, she hadn't said a word to her. She hadn't even spared her a glance while Hiashi congratulated her constantly for winning all of her battles. The moon eyed girl watched as everyone walked pasted her, all wearing frowns and some were even crying. She wondered what was going on? But most of all, she had finally gathered up the courage to say it. The only it that there was in her life. And thats where she was heading right now.

"I wonder if..." she suddenly squealed, just thinking about it made her heart burn with antcipation.

As the woman walked down the village, she saw even more weird things going on. Some people were rebuilding stores and houses. "Must be just reconstructing or something?" She took her time as she stepped on the steps to his place, knocking only once on the door.

The Blond opened it immediately, "...Hinata..." he dragged on.

Oh no. He didn't wan't to see her, "U-Um, yea it's m-me-"

"Hinata!" he shouted once again as he pulled her in to a close hug, "I missed you so much! How have ya' been?"

As usually, she blushed immediately, "I-I was um...t-training with m-my father..."

"Oh, yeah." he laughed, closing the door behind her, "Kiba told me, I guess I forgot. I just...have a lot on my mind." he sighed, sitting down on his couch.

She followed him, sitting on the side, "Alot on your mind? U-Um, do you want to talk about it maybe? I-I have a lot of time..." she stated.

He gazed at her, closely in her pale eyes. He loved the company of the woman, she made him feel at ease, "You missed a bunch of things Hinata. First off, Konoha was attacked." he heard her gasp and continued, "...Sadly, they took the life of Ino's father, Inoichi." he hung his head down, remembering the look on his former friend's face.

"W-What, that's horrible!Is...Ino alright?" she asked frantically. Even though her and the woman didn't speak anymore, she still felt so bad. Her, Sakura and Ino were the best of friends then. She even felt closer to Ino than she was Sakura. For some odd reason, she felt that Sakura didn't like her.

"Yea." he stated raspy, "She's alright but..." he suddenly stopped, taking her hand and holding it tightly. She moaned at his touch. Just by the hold of her hand, he made her want to change the world. These feelings, were so not like her. She was so innocent but at the same time, 'hungry', "I have a confession to make Hinata." she nodded once, "...These past days, Sakura had been telling all of us, lies."

"L-Lies, what do you mean, Naruto?"

"She told us everything that wasn't true. She lied about helping and protecting her at a young age when it was her that was helping Sakura. She told us that she betrayed her for a guy when it was her that did just that. She even lied and said that she hated me. I...just don't know what to do anymore."

"W-Well-"

"Hinata." Sai spoke up, approaching the two on the couch. He squeezed himself in between, "It's nice to see you again." he smiled famously, closing both eyes. All the time she was gone, he had done a lot of thinking. About how, his emotionless heart had somehow found care for the lady. He kind of didn't know how to explain.

"S-Sai." she was caught off guard with his presence.

"Oh, and yeah, Sai was here." Naruto added in for her, smiling for reasons unknown. He even seemed to be blushing...

When did they two get close? The grey eyed girl smiled at him. Her kind nature didn't even allow her to think any bad thoughts, "It's good ro see you again also, S-Sai. How have you been?"

"Actually," he suddenly took something from Naruto's back, "It's kinda of hard for me to say. So, I'll start off from the very beginning. As everyone knows, it's hard for me to show any feelings. Not a tear, excitement, enthusiasm, anything. But, I just um, have something to say, or should I say gi-"

She taped on his shoulder, "Yea, that's great Sai." she clearly wasn't really focused on him. She didn't want to loose her train of thought of what she wanted to say to Naruto. Looking his way, she responded, "Um, Naruto I was going to say that, u-um, I just wanted to give off my apologies to you. Your friend, S-Sakura...I hope that you two are still good friends..."

Sai blinked, looking from her to him, "S-Sakura? Hinata, may I please ask you somethi-"

The bright Blond gave her a confused look, "Friends...well, yeah I still like her. Like I always did. We're actually still together..."

"Together?" she questioned after gasping, "Y-You and S-Sakura...oh." This had to been the most embarassing moment in her life. Just as when she was about to finally express her feelings, this happened?Naruto and Sakura? This had to been a nightmare, "O-Oh, well I'm happy for you two." she stated while leaping off the couch.

"Thanks, Hinata." he smiled, "You know, it kind of gets lonely without her, her being in the hospital."

Oh great. Now she couldn't even feel any anger against her. Not that she would anyway, "W-well, I will pray for her. And you."

"Yea." he went on, "She did do a lot of things that wasn't good at all. And honestly, I can't one hundred percent forgive her because of how much I still care for Ino. But still, I knew her since I was little. She use to like Sasuke so much. And now that she finally likes me, it feels like I finally accomplished her...love, if that makes any sense. You know, that feeling of liking somebody that doesn't like you back?"

She nodded, "...A little to much." she stated. His words bruised her heart further and further with every word.

"And then, when theylike you back...it's like a dream come true." he declared in awe. He could confide in the woman about anything, thats one of the things he liked about having a friend like Hinata.

She lowered her eyelids, her grey tinted eyes turning darker, "I wouldn't know." she mumbled. Looking back up at him suddenly, she responded, "It seems that you love her. Congratulations Naruto." she headed off to the door.

"U-Um, Hinata!" Sai called after her. She turned back around, blinking towards him, "I-I..." he couldn't pull out the words, she seemed so hurt. And the bright Blond was too naive to even realized that she had liked him. Even he realized it. And now, there was no hope for him, "N-Nothing. I'll just see you around I guess." she left without a word. Not understanding what the man wanted to say.

Naruto closed the door behind her, frowning towards his teammate, "Well," he sighed, "How do you think that was?"

"Great..." Sai commented, "I think she actually believed that you were happy with Sakura."

"Yea..." he sat next to the man, "when the thing is, I'm miserable. I still..." he sighed once again, "I can't explain it. Ino just, was so hurt, I can't really forgive Sakura."

He knew exactly how he felt. He hadn't even been around when Sakura had did that to Ino. Naruto had told him earlier all about what she had done and said. And he didn't even get to see her. She was actually no where in sight. Sai responded, "So, are you going to break up with her?"

The blond shrugged, "I don't know, yet. I can't do it nowthat she's in the hospital. And I don't want to leave her when she first starts to think that...I just don't know..." turning his attention to his friend, he pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back that Sai was about to give her, "So, why didn't you tell Hinata?"

The ink man wanted to just say it, but decided against it, "I'm not good with things like this. I feel that she doesn't really like me the way that I do."

"So?.." Naruto questioned, "You're over her...?"

Sai shrugged, "I guess I am." She obviously had him in mind. And he didn't wanted to be someones second choice, "...I just guess I am..." he repeated.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

-9:00 p.m.-

The Blond dragged her bags from behind her, it was full of all her things. Her pictures, her clothes, and the never fading flower that her mom had in the place. It took a while to pack up all the things but it was worth it. She wanted out of Konoha and she wanted out now. Almost out of the village, she passed the two men who blocked out intruders. They each gave her a sad look, nodding her way as she went by them. They were about to respond, the girl held up her hand swiftly, "...Guys, I have to go on a mission for Lady Tsunade."

They each blinked, "Well, why do you need bags?" one asked.

She hesitated, "W-Well, my mission includes this." They were about to speak up again as she cut them off, "Please...I have to be there fast. Give me a break, my father, Inoichi, the one that protected your asses his entire life, is dead. And because of all of you!" she shouted, "Can you at least trust me enough for this. Please...I wan't to carry out his legacy." she lied. She grinned past them as they nodded her way, whispering something like 'it's the least we can do', "Idiots." she mumbled to herself, "One of the reasons I'm leaving Konoha..." She waited until she got as far as she could to run, run and get out of this wretched. Abruptly, almost like magic, her feet stopped in it's tracks as she spotted something. She looked down, picking it up, "The star of Bethelamn." she whispered as the wind blew her way, "...How did this get here?"

"Because of me. You know, there is a way you can leave here without passing the guards."

She wasn't scared a bit as she turned the way she heard the voice. Spotting out the man, she frowned greatly, "...Sasuke...why are you here? Go back home." she demanded coldly.

He wasn't shocked that she so blunt. He actually liked it more than her being goofy. But still, he preferred the normal Ino. Walking up to her, he gently took the flower from her hands, glancing down at it, "Remember what you told me Ino?" he asked, not waiting for a response, "You said that this flower was for people like us. That hope would come our way. We...me and you, are both the same. So know matter what you do, I won't leave you. Me and Itachi don't want anything to happen to you."

"Itachi?" she asked, "...H-he's alive?"

Sasuke nodded, pulling out the camellia that she had gave him and comparing the both of them, "Yes, does that make you change your mind about leaving here?"

Itachi being alive took a huge burden off her shoulder. She was glad that he was ok...but, was her dad? No, he wasn't as lucky, "No, Sasuke. And you can't make me stay! You better not even try! I will fight you if it takes that! I don't care if I lose a thousand times, I will still try! Be-"

Sasuke sighed, "Blondie..." he walked over by a near-by bush, tucking both of the flowers in a bush, "Who said I was going to try to stop you? Let along fight you?" she narrowed her blond eyebrows, letting down her guard, "...I'm about to go with you. I will follow you no matter where you will go."

Ino gave him a pulled look, "A-And why would you do that?"

The onyx eyed man gazed in to her ocean eyes, "Hn. Let's go." he took hold of the woman's hand, leading her any place but there. He knew that his older brother didn't have this in mind when he said to watch over her, but he didn't care. If she wanted to leave the village, so would he. Where ever the wind might blow them, they didn't care. As long as they had the company of each other. After all, they were so much alike.


End file.
